Chaos Controlled Titans!
by ShadowKnux
Summary: When a large black hedgehog mysteriously teleports into the Titans Tower, what kind of adventures come from that? A TTxSonic crossover! Please, R&R!
1. Chaos Collision!

Hello, people! I've just decided to try out another crossover story, as that's the kind of story I think up a lot for the Teen Titans.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither Teen Titans nor Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 1: Chaos Collision!**

The day was going by smoothly, with no villain activity for once. Nothing new, no alien invasion, no robbery, no plot for world domination...nothing, really.

_'Pretty boring.'_ BeastBoy thought, as he drank a soda he grabbed from the fridge. Cyborg and Robin were playing a video game, while Starfire sat next to Robin, watching them play, but casting sidelong glances at Robin every few seconds. Raven was reading a book at the table. BeastBoy knew that he shouldn't disturb her from those, so he didn't try. He just drank his soda in silence.

When BeastBoy suggested that they all go out to eat for dinner, there was a mutual agreement. It was at least something that they didn't do everyday, so it was something. So they all headed out to the pizza place they usually ate at.

Of course, the day would soon end with a surprise...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The doors to the common room opened up with their usual hiss, and the Titans stepped in, Cyborg talking to BeastBoy.

"Look man, I know the day was slow, but you don't have to say that every five minutes!" he said roughly.

"It wasn't every five minutes!" BeastBoy said. He paused for a minute, then..."It was more like every seven..." he said meekly.

"Yeah, but still, if it's late like this, we usually don't have to worry about anything..." Cyborg began, but he got cut off.

Suddenly, there was a chaotically bright flash of light, hovering in the middle of the common room, looking like a huge, colorful cloud. A dim figure could be barely seen forming in the light.

"Me and my big mouth!" yelled Cyborg, covering his eyes. The light twisted through the air some more, then, with a loud _THUMP, _deposited something onto the floor, and disappeared. The Titans hesitantly stepped forward to see what it was.

"It's a big hedgehog!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"Hello! Transforming into animals! I would know, wouldn't I?" BeastBoy said.

The hedgehog was black, with red streaks through its spines on the back of its head, and a white puff of fur on its chest. It was almost human-like, enhanced by the fact that it was wearing some strange kind of shoes. It looked wounded, and was breathing kind of shallow. To the Titans' surprise, it opened its mouth and spoke.

"Maria...ARK...Sonic...chaos...Professor...promise..." he muttered in a deep voice. The Titans couldn't make anything out of what it was saying, but they were concerned.

"Let's get him to the recovery room." Robin said. Starfire stepped forward and picked him up gently, and they carried him down the hall.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The hedgehog's breathing was steadier, and Raven had healed the wounds, so it looked like all he needed was some rest before he recovered from whatever had damaged him.

"I wonder who he is..." Raven said.

"So do I." Cyborg said.

"Let's let him rest for now." Robin said. "We can interrogate him once he wakes up." he said, turning around and out the door, and the Titans followed him, and the door hissed shut behind them. Nothing could be heard in the room besides the quiet breathing of the hedgehog. In a whisper, he muttered something else.

"Chaos...Emeralds..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I guess that's a sort of cliffhanger. So, what kind of events will happen now that Shadow's here? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

Please, R&R! I need lots of them!


	2. Shadowy Origins

Well, here comes the next chapter of the story! I thank those who reviewed so kindly, so you deserve to be replied to!

**_TerraXBeastBoyFan:_** Thank you, and it is placed a bit after Sonic Adventure 2, but I'll explain that in a bit. And I think this story will probably mostly be about the crossover, so I don't think there will be any. The possibility is there, though.

**_Hotshot45:_** Thank you very much!

**_Given-inside:_** Thanks for the encouragement. Yes, I think I'll probably take some things from the new Shadow the Hedgehog game, so look for it.

**_realfanficts:_** Thank you so much! Yeah, you might learn a bit about at least Shadow, anyway.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 2: Shadowy Origins.**

Cyborg yawned loudly as he slowly marched down the hall towards the common room. He was up and ready for some nice, meaty breakfast, when he passed by the door to the recovery room, where that big hedgehog was recovering in. Or at least, that's what Cyborg thought, when he went to check on him. Once he stepped into the room, however, the bed was empty. The door was fine and untampered with, and the window was tightly locked. It didn't make sense.

"Yo! Guys, the hedgehog's gone!" he yelled loudly. The other Titans, apparently having just got up as well, rushed in and saw the empty bed, and rushed out.

"Find him. Who knows if he's dangerous or not." Robin commanded, and the Titans rushed into the common room to head out the doors. They didn't have to go far, though, as when they came in, they noticed that he was in there, staring out the windows with his arms crossed. "Hey!" Robin said, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" the hedgehog said, turning his head a little. When he saw who they were, he turned around, staring at them with his crimson eyes. It was hard to discern what emotions were behind those eyes. "And who are you?" he asked.

"That's a question we should be asking you, given that you teleported right into our living room." Raven said.

"Did I?" the hedgehog said. "I just woke up in a bed, and I didn't know how. I suppose you took care of me?" he asked, and they nodded. "Well, then, I must thank you. The wounds may be gone, but I can tell that they possibly would have been my end. I just wish I could remember how I got them..." he said, trailing off. The Titans looked at each other.

"Please, mysterious hedgehog, why can you not remember?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. I hardly remember anything. My name is almost the only thing I can remember."

"And what is your name?"

"It's Shadow...Shadow the hedgehog."

"Shadow, huh?" BeastBoy said. "Fitting."

"Well, Shadow, I guess if you can't remember anything of your past, then you're probably not an adversary to us. You're welcome to stay with us until your memory returns." Robin said.

"I...Thank you." Shadow said. Suddenly, the alarm started sounding off. Robin rushed to the computer, and began typing at it, to find the disturbance. It was Mammorth, Gizmo, and Jinx, robbing a bank again, probably trying to take advantage of the early hours.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. They all rushed out the doors, but Robin turned to Shadow at the last minute.

"Go." Shadow said. "I'll stay here and try to gather my bearings." he said. Robin nodded and ran out.

Minutes passed in silence, as Shadow tried to think of anything other than his name. Anything about his past, some shred of evidence as to who he is. _'Who am I?'_ he thought. _'And why can't I remember anything?'_ Shadow looked over at the giant computer screen. The Titans had left in a hurry and left it on, so Shadow could see what was happening at the bank. Apparently, the Titans had battled these people before, but they had gotten stronger since the last match. Shadow was good at grasping battles like that. "Hmm...looks like a tough fight for them." he said. Suddenly, a voice rang out in his head, quietly.

_'Shadow...'_

"Huh?" Shadow said. Something about that voice...he felt a sudden, unexplained impulse to do what he was about to do. Without a word, he vanished in a small flash of blue.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The Titans had been battling fiercely against the three familiar members of the H.I.V.E., but they had gotten better since the last battle. As the Titans were sent flying back again, they all looked up at their adversaries. They were laughing, readying themselves to attack again, while the Titans were down, and almost defenseless.

What happened passed through in only seconds. In a blue flash, Shadow appeared behind Jinx, and struck her down with his arms hitting her shoulders. Another blue flash, he disappeared and reappeared behind Mammoth, and delivered a swift spinning kick to the back of his head, sending him flying. Shadow landed on the ground, and charged up yellow energy in his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled, sending four javelins of energy out towards Gizmo, three severing the four mechanical spider legs he was propped on, the fourth smashing into his back device, blowing it up. Gizmo fell fast to the ground, and was defeated. Shadow crossed his arms. As the police rushed forward to apprehend them, having no power to do so earlier, they also came to thank Shadow for his timely assistance. Once they got there, however, they froze. Silence rang through the air for quite some time, until one spoke up.

"It can't be...but it is! Shadow! You're back!" he said. Shadow looked up at him.

"And how is it that you know me?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" the officer said. "You saved the world a year back! Remember, guys?" he said, turning to the other officers. "The incident with the space station ARK a year ago?" he said. The other officers gained a look of sudden comprehension on their faces. "That's right! Shadow helped Sonic and the others stop it from colliding with the Earth!" he said. The Titans now stepped forward.

"I remember that now! It was broadcast on any video equipment around the world. It was a wonder we forgot that!" Cyborg said.

"But then...how is it Shadow just appeared yesterday, if it happened a year ago?" Robin asked.

"I don't know...maybe I'll run a scan of the area Shadow appeared in. Maybe that'll tell us something."

"Yeah. Let's go now." Shadow said, stepping up behind them. "Maybe I can learn a little more from it." Cyborg nodded, and they headed back to the tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, Cyborg was just finishing up a scan of the area that Shadow appeared in.

"Well, this is interesting." he said. "Apparently, the glow that dropped Shadow here was a rip in space and time. Whenever he did it, he warped to this place, in this time. But what could cause such an event?" he asked out loud. Shadow was looking out the window, and spoke up.

"Chaos Control..." he said. "The same ability you saw me using against those foes in the city."

"But how do you use it? How'd you get it?" BeastBoy asked. Shadow sighed.

"I don't know. It's like an innate instinct. Until my memories return, I won't be able to tell any of you much of anything. I'm sorry." he said, lowering his head.

"Do not despair, friend Shadow! I am sure your memories will return to you soon!" said Starfire happily. "Until then, you can stay with us!"

"Right. You've helped us out a bit. You deserve to stay here for a little while." Robin said.

"Thank you." Shadow said. The Titans separated to do their own things, and Shadow turned back to the window. _'What was that voice that made me go out there?'_ he thought. _'Did I really save the world a year ago? So many unanswered questions...When will I figure them out?'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's a good question, Shadow! When will you find out? We'll just have to wait and see! Thanks to those who reviewed my story, and offered encouragement, and I hope I get more reviews after this!

Next chapter, most likely, a blast from Shadow's mysterious past shall appear! I'll leave it up to you to guess who!

Until then, and please R&R!


	3. Blast From Shadow's Past!

Hello, people! Here comes the next chapter! Right after the reviewer replies.

**_b123sedg:_** Thank you. Here you go.

**_Victor Von Doom:_** Thank you very much!

**_nightmare car:_** Thank you, and yes, they will.

**_TerraXBeastBoyFan:_** Your theories could be right. The memory idea comes from the game Shadow the Hedgehog, so don't be too mad at me. Thank you for your support!

**_Hotshot45:_** Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or anything from Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 3: Blast From Shadow's Past!**

It had been a few days since Shadow had appeared in the Titans tower, and things were starting to accomodate him. The people in the city now knew him, and treated him much like they treated the Titans...with great respect and admiration. Shadow had helped the Titans in battles as well, so he was like a member of the team, complete with his own room, although he hardly used it. So it was no surprise to anyone when he went walking down the city, lost in thought.

Despite any attempts, Shadow's memory remained just as foggy as it had been when he appeared. He could only dimly register who the voice he once heard earlier was. It must have been someone from his past, but who? Shadow was lost in thought, so he didn't originally hear someone calling his name.

"Shadow! Hey, Shadow!"

Shadow turned around, and saw that it was BeastBoy, coming up to him.

"Yes?" he asked. BeastBoy grinned.

"I just thought we could hang out for a bit! You're less social than Raven is, and I thought that was impossible!" he said. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this.

"Yeah...well, all right." he said. The two walked together, mostly in silence, which BeastBoy broke.

"So...nothing new in memory land?"

"No, unfortunately. I don't know a thing more than I did before."

"Well, that sure is a problem. I don't know how to help you there."

"You're pretty serious about this, BeastBoy. That's not like you."

"Hey, come on!" BeastBoy said. "I may joke around a lot, but I can be serious. I'm a very mature individual." he said. The point would have been believable, had BeastBoy not had the bad luck of tripping at that very moment. BeastBoy would have tumbled straight to the ground, but instead he landed inbetween something soft.

BeastBoy first thought he must have landed on top of someone carrying pillows or something. It took him a few seconds to realize that his head had landed right between a woman's breasts. In a crazy display of backing away and thrashing, BeastBoy pulled himself back. He was about to apologize, when he stopped and got a look at the woman.

She wasn't human. BeastBoy could tell she was like Shadow, and almost humanlike animal. Judging by the wings on her back, she was a bat. She was wearing very tight clothing, the shirt being shaped like a heart, where the dip at the top revealed...quite a bit of cleavage.

"What? Weren't you enjoying yourself, cutie?" she said flirtatiously. BeastBoy stood up rigidly.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I..." he babbled. The woman simply giggled. She gently placed her hand on BeastBoy's chin. He stopped moving around to show his apologies, but he didn't calm down. He looked incredibly tense.

"It's alright, cutie. This is good for me. You're with the person I wanted to meet." she said.

"Me?" Shadow said, stepping forward. The woman let go of BeastBoy's chin. BeastBoy fell back unconscious.

"Why, yes. It's been a long time, Shadow." she said. Shadow just stared. "Don't you remember me? It's only been a year. It's me, Rouge!" she said.

"Rouge?"

"Shadow? Is something wrong? Did you lose your memory or something?" Shadow nodded. "Really? You can't remember a thing?" Rouge said disbelievingly. Shadow nodded again. "This could be trouble...everyone else needs to know..." she said, more to herself.

"Everyone else?" Shadow asked.

"The others I came with. They know you from the past, too. In fact, I see Sonic's coming up fast." she said, looking past Shadow. Shadow turned in time to see a blue blur pass by, and stop in front of him, revealing a blue hedgehog that looked very similar to him, but the spikes on the back of his head were less spread out, his chest and arms were a peach color, and his eyes were green.

"Well, there you are! It's been too long!" he said happily.

"Sonic, I take it?" Shadow asked.

"Of course! What, don't you remember me?" Shadow was just about to say that he didn't, when a powerful pain hit his head. He fell to his knee, and clutched his head.

"Ugh!" he groaned. He heard Rouge call his name, but was only slightly aware of what was happening. Images began to appear in his head...running next to Sonic somewhere...appearing next to Rouge, and grabbing her and taking her away...Rouge was holding a document in her hand, saying something...that was all Shadow saw before it stopped abruptly, leaving him panting hard above the sidewalk. "What...was that?" he said. He became aware that a bigger crowd was around him. Standing up shakily, he noted who had arrived.

Besides Sonic, Rouge, and the still unconscious BeastBoy, there was a red echidna, a pink female hedgehog, a little orange rabbit and some blue creature floating next to her, a yellow fox with two tails, a bee, a big alligator, a purple chameleon, and a really big purple cat, with a little green frog on his shoulder.

"Do I...know all of you?" he asked. Rouge stepped behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Most of them. The rest wanted to meet you. But that's not the pressing matter right now. What just happened?" she asked.

"I...don't know. It felt like...bits of my memory returning, maybe. But what caused it?" he asked himself.

"Should we come back at a different time?" the red echidna asked. He had a tough sounding voice.

"It looks like they were right. He really doesn't remember anything. But how?" the fox asked. He was young, from the sound of his voice, but he had an air of intelligence.

"I...don't know all about it, but maybe you can speculate with Cyborg. You might be able to figure something out." Shadow said. "All of you might as well come, too. I'm sure the Titans will want to meet all of you."

"That sounds like a good idea, Shadow, pal." Sonic said. "Let's go!" They all began to walk, when Rouge spoke up.

"Wait a minute!" she said. They all turned around. "What about cutie here?" she asked, pointing at BeastBoy, still sprawled on the ground.

"Knuckles, can you carry him?" Sonic asked the red echidna. Knuckles shrugged his shoulder, walked over to BeastBoy, and slung him over his shoulder easily. "Okay, now let's go!" Sonic said. They began heading back, when Shadow asked Rouge something.

"By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, yeah! It was in these magazines." Sonic said, handing him a magazine with a picture of Shadow standing over Cinderblock, with the Titans in the background. It was a picture from a previous battle. There was a pretty big heading at the top.

_**Shadow: Dark New Addition To The Titans!**_

"Hmph." Shadow said, tossing the magazine into a nearby trash can. They continued on their way. Shadow pased by a jewel shop, and glanced at the new display. Staring at it began to increase the low pain in his head, so he hurried along before it happened again. He sped up to catch up with the group.

The display was of a rather large, purple emerald. There was a sign below it.

_**Beautiful New Display: Purple Chaos Emerald! Only 7 In The World!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's the arrival of Sonic and company! The next chapter will most likely contain speculations, and maybe a villain appearance to bring around the action!

Poor BeastBoy...completely overloaded by Rouge and her personality...among other things, I'm sure. Heh. I hope you people enjoyed that little bit of comedy I sprung in there.

Please, more R&R! It brings life to this story!


	4. Details of the Past

Well, now that that chapter has been done, on to the next!

**_realfanficts:_** Well, I'll try not to make it too confusing. Thanks for the support.

**_nightmare car: _** Yes, you certainly are crazy! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**_TerraXBeastBoyFan: _** Actually, that was the reason BB was unconscious. Remember, he had already fallen into her breasts, and then the way she grabbed his chin was in a way a person who loves you might do it. He fainted mostly because of pure nervousness, and probably some overload of hormones, too. Heh. It was my attempt at humor, which I guess wasn't so good. Sorry. Anyway, I'll most likely have the parts of the Shadow the Hedgehog game in here, but I'm debating whether to have Sonic Heroes in there, too. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything from Sonic the Hedgehog. Poor me, huh?

**Chapter 4: Details of the Past.**

"So, these are all people from your past?" Raven asked, looking at the myriad of people there.

"It appears so." Shadow said. "I can't remember any of them, though."

"Glorius!" Starfire exclaimed, with a joyous expression. "So many more new friends to have!" she said.

"Yeah. If you're friends of Shadow, you're our friends, too." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Can you give us some introductions?" Robin asked. The blue hedgehog stepped up.

"Sure! I'll introduce all of us. I'm Sonic." he said, indicating himself. "This here is Tails..." He pointed at the two tailed fox. "Knuckles..." The red echidna waved his gloved, spiked hand once. "Amy..." He indicated the pink hedgehog. "Cream..." he said, and the little rabbit waved sweetly.

"Don't forget Cheese, my Chao." she said, holding on to the little blue creature. It squealed happily, waving its little arms.

"Yeah, and Cheese, too." Sonic said. He pointed at the alligator. "That's Vector..." he said. "There's Charmy..." The big bee did a flip in midair, then gave a thumbs up. "Espio..." the purple chameleon nodded. "Big..." Sonic said, pointing to the really big purple cat. Big patted the frog on his shoulder.

"And Froggy!" he said.

"Right." Sonic said. "And there is Rouge, and it seems BeastBoy's already had the pleasure of meeting her." Sonic said, indicating Rouge, who was sitting on the ground with the still knocked out BeastBoy's head in her lap, lightly tracing her finger along his cheek.

"Sweet, isn't he?" she said, smirking.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up eventually. Rouge has that kind of effect on guys." Sonic said, shaking his head.

"I can see that." Cyborg said, laughing.

"So, does anyone here have a theory about what might have caused Shadow's memory loss?" Robin asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Tails might have an idea, though." Sonic said. Tails stepped forward.

"Did you scan the area where he appeared?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was some kind of rip in time and space." Cyborg said.

"Chaos Control." Sonic said. The Titans nodded.

"Hmm...well, as far as I can tell, it's possible the injuries of the battle one year ago, coupled with the energy needed for the double usage of Chaos Control he used back then, both to finish the fight and teleport out of space, could have something to do with it. I'd need more information to be sure of anything, though." Tails said.

"Looks like that's the best explanation we have for now." Robin said.

"I guess so." Shadow said.

"Hey, cheer up, Shadow!" Sonic said. "At least you've found your friends from way back!"

"Yeah..."

"And it's a nice, calm day, too. You should always enjoy those!"

No sooner had Sonic said that, that a dark shadow passed over Titans Tower, making the room much darker for a while.

"That can't be good." Robin said. "Titans, go!" he said, and everyone rushed to see what was happening. The shadow had been heading towards the city.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once in the city, they checked what was happening. Citizens of the city had gotten out into the streets to see what was coming. Looking up, they all saw that hundreds of airships were floating in the air above the city menacingly.

"Ah, great!" Sonic yelled. "There's only one guy I know who would build all that!"

"Eggman?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded.

"No doubt. It has to be!"

To support this point, a small piece of paper drifted towards them. It floated in front of Sonic, and he grabbed it. There must have been some good technology in it, because besides the words, there was an image of what must be Eggman, and it moved and spoke what was written.

"Mwahahahaha! Guess what Sonic heroes? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In just three days, I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmph." Sonic said, throwing the letter into the air. "Sounds like an invitation to party!" he said, smiling.

"What are we going to do, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Heh, no worries." Knuckles said. "We've got this one."

"You think I'd miss this?" Sonic said. "Let's crack that Eggman wide open! Yeah, let's party!" he said.

"I'm going with you." Robin said. They nodded, and left. Then, a small radio Vector had crackled, and he picked it up. A slightly high pitched, scratchy voice issued from it.

"I've heard good things about you, and require your detective services." it said. "And I can pay handsomely." Vector and Charmy got gleams in their eyes, but Espio stepped up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Espio, don't be silly!" Vector said. "Besides, you know our policy: We never turn down work that pays!"

"Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy said.

"Come on boys, let's go!" Vector said, and began rushing off, Charmy and Espio behind him.

"Yes, sir!"

"Roger!"

"Hold up, guys! I'm coming, too!" Cyborg yelled. "Maybe we can find out something about all this!" he said, running after them.

Amy crossed her arms, angrily. "Oh, that Sonic! Always running off! I got to go after him!" she said, readying herself. Cream's Chao began to act up.

"Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"Chocola Chao!" Cheese said, pointing up to the ships.

"Your friend Chocola is up there? We'll go with Amy, then!" she said. Cheese stopped squirming. Big patted his shoulder, then looked around at the lack of anything there.

"Froggy?" he called. He looked up. "Bad Eggman took Froggy before! He might have Froggy now! I'm going with you!" he told Amy and Cream. They began to head off, and Starfire floated up and followed them.

"Friends! I will help you as well!" she said. Shadow crossed his arms and looked up. "This Eggman person...maybe he knows something about my past." he said. "I'm going to find this Eggman person." he announced.

"Shadow, you can't go alone! Not in your condition!" Rouge said.

"You can't stop me."

"Ohh! Fine then! I'll go with you!" she said.

"Do what you wish." Shadow said. "I have to get something, though." he said, and disappeared in a small flash of blue. Another flash later, he was back, holding a large purple emerald. "I'm not sure what it has to do with all this, but I have a feeling it connects to my past somehow."

"The Chaos Emerald?" Rouge asked. "Well, I guess that would make sense..."

"You two won't make it alone like that." Raven said, cutting the conversation. "I guess I'll come with you." Rouge and Shadow nodded, and they all rushed off.

Four teams have assembled, all involved in this conflict. But there's one last faction...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back in Titans Tower, BeastBoy groaned, and groggily got back to his feet.

"Ugh..." he moaned. "That bat woman...she was a real knockout." he managed to lightly joke to himself. He looked around the room. "Where is everybody?" he asked. Then, another shadow rushed over the tower. "Whoa! What was that?" he said. "I better check it out, and see if I can find everyone else..."

With that, BeastBoy headed out of the Tower, now his own small faction in this great conflict...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heh. Yeah, I decided to incorporate the Sonic Heroes game story into this, so I hope you people will enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

So, we now have five factions against Dr. Eggman...Team Sonic, with the addition of Robin...Team Dark, with Raven, and Omega soon to come...Team Rose, now containing Starfire...Team Chaotix, now with Cyborg...and Team Beast, containing only BeastBoy. Heh. Poor guy, but I decided to give him a little solo bit, because he usually doesn't get enough respect.

Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and please, please R&R!


	5. Team Progress

Hi, everybody! I hope you had a good holiday. Mine was pretty good. Anyway, here comes the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans of Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, the shame...

**Chapter 5: Team Progress.**

"So...Eggman's made these ships play different environments, to throw us off?" Robin asked, examining the beach spread out in front of them.

"Looks like it." Sonic said, nodding. "It's just the kind of thing he'd do, too. But, it makes it all the more fun for me!"

"Sonic's always very calm about these things." Tails said.

"Even when he needs to be serious." Knuckles said.

"Aw, come on, Knuckles! A guy can have fun and still help save the world, you know!" Sonic said.

"Well, we can't wait around and argue." Robin said. "Let's get going. We've got to find this Eggman guy." he said, and they ran forward, rushing through the false beach they had to tredge through to get to the main ship. Several of Eggman's robots tried to stop them, but they blasted through them easily. Upon reaching the end of the beach, a loud machanical sound was heard, and a giant robotic hawk swooped down above their heads, with the man from the letter in a seat on top of the head.

"So, you're the ones playing games with my army!" he said.

"Eggman! You're time is up!" Knuckles yelled.

"Stop all this, Eggman!" Tails cried.

"I won't let you attack this city!" Robin said.

"Eggman, just give up!" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Enough of this! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Robin! Time to meet your maker!" he yelled, and guns located all over the hawk began firing at the group, but they dodged the guns. Splitting up, they took him from all sides. Robin swung his staff, knocking a robot out of a side section under one of the wings, and smashed the gun there, effectively stopping the firing from that side. Knuckles did the same with the other side. Sonic and Tails were taking the front guns, and damaged them, but couldn't overtake them yet. But, with a combined attack from all four, the gun smashed, and so did a main control panel, causing a chain reaction inside the machine, blowing it up. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Eggman, laying among the wreckage. The group stepped close to him, but he began to melt into a pool of silver liquid, becoming nothing but a puddle.

"A fake..." Robin said.

"Heh. Well, we'll get the real one soon enough!" Sonic said, and began to walk away.

"Sonic! Wait!" Tails yelled, picking at something in the rubble. They looked over, and Tails was holding a big yellow jewel in his hands.

"The Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles said. "Typical of Eggman to have something that involves them."

"Well, either way, we should take it with us." Robin said. "If it takes away some of his power, it's good for us, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Let's go." he said, gesturing for them to get going. So they left to find a way to the main ship, but none of them noticed a figure rising from the silver pool. It rose up, looking after them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog data...has been copied."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Shadow, what were you thinking?" Rouge exclaimed.

"Look, if it helps us save the city, I don't think they'll mind too much." Shadow said.

"But do the ends justify the means?" Raven said. "Was it really a good idea to just take that emerald?"

"I know it'll help. I just have a feeling." Shadow said, with a tone that suggested no chance of changing. They were stepping through a mechanical facility, looking a lot like a factory for robots, or some kind of storage building. The path they had been following led them to a big pair of metal doors, leading into a small room, with a kind of stasis pod in the center, surrounded by all kinds of equipment. When they entered, a kind of hum filled the air, although no visible equipment turned on. They barely had time to react when a barrage of gunfire came from behind, forcing them to fall to the ground to avoid. Turning around, they saw a big red and black robot, with an omega symbol on one of its shoulders, firing guns attached to its arms, firing all over the place.

"Must eradicate all Eggman robots!" it said in a mechanical voice. Shadow jumped up, and began rushing around the room, dodging the robots fire, and trying for an opening for attack. Soon, he charged forward at the robot, but Rouge stepped between them quickly.

"Hey, hold up!" she yelled, keeping them apart. They backed down, and Rouge tried to regain her breath. Raven was up now, as well.

"How about an explanation?" she asked.

"I am Omega. Eggman created me as the final creation in a line of series, as the most powerful of the group, but I was shut down before I was even tested. Now, I must eradicate Eggman and his robots, as a true demonstration of my power!" the robot explained.

"Fascinating." Rouge said. "How about joining us? We're after Eggman, too." she asked.

"The enemy of an enemy is an ally...I shall join you in your mission." Omega said.

"Well, at least our group number increased to the same as everyone else." Raven said.

"We can't waste time. Let's get going." Shadow said.

"Wait." Omega said. "Allow me to retrieve an item that will be of assistance." he said, heading over to a computer console. Pressing a few buttons apparently didn't work, as afterwards he simply smashed his fist through the metal, and pulled out a large gray gem. "This Chaos Emerald should help." he said.

"Another one..." Shadow said.

"Another _stolen_ one..." Raven said.

"Well, let's not argue semantics here." Rouge said. "We stole this one from Eggman, and he probably stole it from someone. That's good enough reason for me not to feel bad." she said, walking back through the door. The others followed, not noticing something appearing in a dark corner. A figure looking after them.

"Ultimate life form data...has been copied."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Froggy! Where are you?" cried Big, looking around the area. They were in another false environment, a huge forest, full of giant fruits and frogs, but also crawling with Eggman's robots as well. Fortunately, Starfire was very helpful fighting them, and they were making progress through the forest.

"Please, why is a machine of cold metal so lush and damp?" Starfire asked.

"Knowing Eggman, its all fake." Amy said.

"But we still have to get through this to get to Eggman, and get Froggy and Chocola, and find my darling Sonic!" Amy sighed, then as if the thought of Sonic filled her with renewed vigor, she said, "Come on, guys! Let's not waste time, let's waste these robots instead!" she said, pulling out her hammer and rushing to smash a few more robots.

"Friend Amy is very serious about Friend Sonic, isn't she?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, she's always like that. I suppose it's love." Cream said.

"Then let us follow her!" Starfire said, flying after her.

"Yeah!" Cream said, while Cheese squealed and they followed.

"Uh huh!" Big said, following all of them, but he tripped over something when he started running. Looking back, he saw a dark blue gem laying on the ground. He picked it up and watched it sparkle. "Ooh, pretty! I'll take it with me!" he said, then ran and followed the others in his group.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Whew! Man, this has been a lot of work!" Cyborg said, bending over to catch his breath, now standing on a long metal platform on one of the ships.

"All in a day's work for Team Chaotix!" Vector said, thumping his fist on his chest. Vector's radio crackled.

"Quit wasting time! Have you found all the keys to free me yet?" the voice yelled.

"Hold your horses! We've almost got them!" Vector said. Suddenly Charmy came down from a higher platform, holding an ornately designed key.

"I got one! I got one!" he cheered. Espio appeared next to Vector, having been camouflaged, holding another key.

"Mission accomplished." he said.

"With the two I have and the one Cyborg's got, that makes enough." Vector said. "We'll be there in no time!" he exclaimed, when a voice rang out from along the platform.

"You really think so?"

The group turned, and saw a huge knight-like robot standing there, Eggman inside a cockpit.

"Dr. Eggman!" Charmy yelled.

"Aw, yeah! Some excitement in the mix!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Evil must die! Beware my ninja power!" Espio said.

"Defeat him! That's your final mission!" the voice on the radio said.

"Bring it on!" Vector cried.

"Hmph! Enough of this!" Eggman yelled. "Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cyborg! Time to meet your maker! I'll show you what real evil is!" he said, and the robot's javelin arm began slashing the air, leaving crescent strikes of energy in the air, which they all dodged, and ran after him, chasing him to a much bigger round platform, and they squared off. The robot tried the energy slashes, missiles, even summoning robots to help him. The group took it all in stride, dodging the slashes, avoiding the missiles, even throwing the robots into Eggman. Eventually, Charmy got an idea. Floating over to Cyborg, he whispered in his ear. Cyborg smirked.

"Oh, that's a good one. You've got a good mind, little bee boy." he said. Eggman was distracted by Espio and Vector, and didn't see what was happening, but he eventually turned, and saw what was about to his him. Charmy was hurtling towards him at an incredible speed, boosted by the blast of Cyborg's sonic cannon. Charmy was headed straight for him, his stinger pointed straight forward. Eggman couldn't dodge in time. Charmy passed right through the robot, puncturing a huge hole in it, and the sonic cannon blast destroyed the machinery inside it, starting the robot to explode.

"Defeated? Impossible! Nooooo!" Eggman yelled, but was drowned out as the robot vanished in an almighty final explosion, sending smoke all over the place, as well as a light blue crystal right into Cyborg's head. Luckily, it was the metal half, and Cyborg was unharmed, although he did pocket the jewel. Once the smoke cleared, they examined the rubble and found Eggman, laying rather stiff, but he began to melt into a silver puddle.

"Guess he was a fake after all..." Vector said, walking away.

"What do you mean, 'After all?'" Espio asked as they followed him to a big metal door, with no knob, just a large lock. It was obviously where the client was held. Vector began punching the metal, leaving huge dents in it.

"We're here to save you." he said. With a big punch, he knocked the door completely away. "Doctor Eggman, I presume." he said, addressing the man sitting on the floor. It was Eggman.

"Yo! What the--?" Cyborg said.

"What's going on?" Espio asked.

"What's up?" Charmy said, confused.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" Eggman said, looking at the radio at his feet.

"It's all part of being a good detective." Vector said.

"Where we fooled all along?" Espio said.

"You're rotten!" Charmy yelled.

"Now, hold on. It's no trick, and besides, I plan on paying you." Eggman said. "As soon as I conquer the world, I will pay you!" he yelled, pointing at them. Silence was in the room, then Vector began cracking his knuckles.

"Some nerve promising what you ain't got!" he said.

"I can't believe this!" Cyborg yelled, clenching his fist.

"We've been had!" Espio said, assuming a ninja stance.

"J-Just wait a minute...j-just listen to me!" Eggman said, stepping back.

"Take this, you bad man!" Charmy yelled, flying forward. In the dim light of the room, shadows on the wall revealed a man trying desperately to swat away a giant bee that was attacking him...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Go! GO! Stop him!" someone yelled from inside a small floating vehicle, pointing at several robots, all being decimated by one person, turning into many creatures, from rhinos to dinosaurs, from crocodiles to bears, he kept destroying the robots.

"Just give up already, dude!" BeastBoy yelled at the man in the floating machine. "You're robots are too easy!"

"Ah, but there's strength in numbers, isn't there?" Eggman said, sending another wave of robots after BeastBoy, who turned into a Triceratops and charged through them all, sending them flying off of the platform, or into a wall. "That's it. I'm getting really tired of this!" he said, turning into a falcon. Flying up high, he floated above Eggman, then turned into a gorilla, and delivered a great smash onto the machine, sending it hurtling towards the ground, until it crashed in an explosion, which caused a lot of smoke, and the waves of robots to cease. BeastBoy stepped forward through the smoke, and saw that there was nothing there but a silver puddle.

"People don't melt, do they?" BeastBoy said out loud. "It must have been some kind of robot copy or something. But, whatever. I got to get off of here and find the others!" he said, turning into a Pteradactyl and flying away, not noticing a figure rising from the silver puddle.

"Perfect biological creature data...has been copied."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Perhaps a bit confusing, but also, hopefully, filled with enough action for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is a great culmination of the Sonic Heroes arc of the story, and I hope you'll enjoy it, too!

I hope I didn't confuse anyone, or turn them away from the story with dullness, or anything. But if so, please tell me in your reviews! I NEED REVIEWS!

Sorry. See you next chapter!


	6. Rebellion Against The Metal Overlord

Hello, people! I'm back with another chapter of the story, one that should finish the Sonic Heroes arc of the story, and by the next chapter, we should move on to the part based off of the newest Sonic game, Shadow the Hedgehog. Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything from Teen Titans, or the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Poor me, huh?

**Chapter 6: Rebellion Against The Metal Overlord.**

The Chaotix, as well as Cyborg, stared at Dr. Eggman, now sitting weakly on the floor, Charmy having just finished his assault on him.

"Then who was it?" Vector demanded. "Who locked you in here for trying to take over the world?"

Eggman looked up for a minute, then lowered his head sadly.

"It was..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A storm had begun outside on the main ship, rain falling all around the area, and the teams of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robin, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Raven, and Amy, Cream, Big and Starfire, rushed onto an area where the storm seemed to center on. On top of a large spire, a single figure stood, blackened against the dark sky. A mechanical sounding voice resonated through the area, coming from the direction of the figure.

"Heheheheheh..." the figure laughed. "All living things kneel before your master!" it cried, and some light seemed to appear behind it, showing who the figure was. It was definitely a robot, but there was a familiar look to it. It stood reasonably tall, was blue, with cold mechanical red eyes, and had several stiff spines shooting from its back. The robot put his palm into the air, and everything stood still for a moment. Then, a bolt of lightning streaked down right toward the robot, and struck his palm, causing the main chamber of the ship he was standing on to burst outward in an explosion. The explosion was not normal, as was soon seen. The Chaotix and Cyborg ran in time to see all the junk of the chamber begin to swirl around violently, and beginning to collect and attach to each other, forming a great creature. Eventually, all the pieces had collected, and the robot had apparently taken this new form, which resembled a large dragon, which let out a great, unearthly cry, echoing across the huge airship.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" cried Eggman, who must have followed the Chaotix there, and witnessed the transformation.

"So that's Metal Sonic?" Sonic yelled, as Metal Sonic let out another yell, and what appeared to be all of Eggman's remaining robots ran past the group, fleeing in robotic terror.

"It's useless!" Eggman yelled. "Metal Sonic has combined all of your data with the power of Chaos, and is super strong! We can't defeat him!" he groaned in frustration. "If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!" he said.

Silence fell upon the group for a second. Then, slowly, the group pulled out the Chaos Emeralds they had gathered in their journey. Tails held the yellow one, Shadow held the purple one, Omega held the gray one, Big held the dark blue one, and Cyborg held the light blue one.

"What this?" Eggman asked. "We've only got five! We need the other two, or there's no chance!"

It seemed like there would be no hope, but at that moment, another explosion was heard in the distance, but from the opposite end from where Metal Sonic stood. Looking over in that direction, they saw another section of the airship explode, sending something solitary into the air, heading in their direction. They braced themselves for whatever it could be, when they heard yelling. They saw the shape get bigger and bigger, until it came down. With a loud crash, BeastBoy landed on his back in the middle of the group, holding a red emerald in one hand, and a green one in the other.

"Dude..." he groaned. "I never thought that would happen if I took these things..."

"BeastBoy?" everyone exclaimed. They were so suprised to see him, that it took them a second to realize what he was holding.

"There they are!" Eggman said. "The last two Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chaos Emeralds?" BeastBoy asked, getting up weakly. "Is that good?"

"Good?" Rouge exclaimed, running up to him. "Of course it's good! Cutie, you may have just saved the world!" she said, pulling him close, into a fierce kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, then she tore away from him, and he collapsed forward onto the ground, stunned.

"BeastBoy, this is no time to be knocked out again!" Robin yelled. In a flash, BeastBoy stood up straight.

"Y-Yes, sir!" he said.

"Okay, guys." Sonic said. "Here we go!"

"I'm coming with you, too!"

"Tails..."

"You can count me in, too!"

"Knuckles..."

"Okay, guys." Shadow said. "Work together, and use the powers of these emeralds. Defeat that abomination!"

"Right!" they said. They looked at each other, then put their hands together, like they were forming a pact, and the seven Chaos Emeralds began to spin above them in a ring. Faster and faster they went, and after they were spinning as a multicolored ring, Sonic crossed his arms in front of him, then burst them outwards, as his spines stood straight up, and his body turned gold, and his eyes green. In the light of the transformation, golden shields formed around Tails and Knuckles, giving them strength to fly with Sonic...now Super Sonic...and fight alongside him. Wasting no time, the flew up towards Metal Sonic, who was now changing some of the structure of his body, growing wings, and taking to the air, where Super Sonic, and Tails and Knuckles, followed.

"Long time, no see, Sonic! My loathsome copy!" Metal Sonic yelled, shooting missiles towards the group, which merely bounced off of them harmlessly. "As strong as ever, Sonic. I was created for the sole purpose of defeating you...but I can never seem to beat you! That is why I transformed my own body with my own hands!"

"Ha! You actually thought you could beat me by turning into a monster?" Sonic taunted, as the charged forward rapidly around him, smashing into his mechanical body several times.

"But that was the past. See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything!" Metal Sonic said, blasting a laser at the group, which they dodged, and did their rapid charging attack once more.

It was a ferocious battle. Metal Sonic employed various types of attacks, from damaging missiles, to capture missiles, from gigantic crystals of ice, to diving to pick up airships, and throwing them at the group. He even employed the use of Chaos Control. All of it seemed to not effect the group, who darted left and right, charging at him at the correct times, once he had left himself open. The battle raged on for several minutes, until finally...

"Guuh! Why? I had it all!" Metal Sonic cried as he began to plummet, bits of the junk he was using falling off. "I am the Ultimate Overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the _real_ Sonic!" he yelled, disappearing beneath the clouds.

"Yeah! We did it!" Tails cheered.

"Phew! That was pretty tough!" Knuckles said.

"Too bad it's all over...for you!" Sonic said. The group drifted back down to the main airship, where they found Metal Sonic, who glowed with a white light, and changed to a smoother, smaller, more Soniclike form.

"It's no use...but why can't I defeat you?" he inquired.

"Heh...because we're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" came the familiar voice of Amy, and the group turned to see the others heading for them. Sonic turned back around, and looked down at Metal Sonic.

"Anytime you need a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting!" he said, then dashed off.

"Hey, Sonic, wait up!" Tails yelled, running after him.

"Sorry to leave like this, but I can't let me Sonic get away!" Amy said, running after him.

"Good luck, Amy!" Cream said, waving.

"Bye!" Big said. Him and Cream were standing with Cheese, as well as Froggy and Chocola, who had been found on the final airship.

"Guess that's it for this case!" Vector said.

"Guess so." Espio replied.

"But what about our money?" Charmy said.

"Man! I almost forgot!" Vector yelled. Turning around, they saw Eggman trying to sneak off. "That slimeball!" Vector yelled, and Eggman ran full speed, with Vector, Charmy, and Espio chasing after him. Omega picked up Metal Sonic, staring at him, and Shadow glanced at him, too.

"We'll do something with him." Robin said, coming up to them.

"I'm sure there's some arrangements we can make for a holding cell." Cyborg said.

"Even something for that violent." Raven said.

"The poor robot...so consumed by hatred, it led to his defeat." Starfire said.

"Come on, guys." Robin said. "Let's go."

"I'll come with you. I hope to still live with you guys until I get my memory back."

"Sure. Come on." Robin replied.

The Titans began to leave, but BeastBoy hadn't gotten very far before he felt something large jump onto his back.

"Oh, cutie..." came Rouge's voice from behind him. "You weren't just gonna run off and leave me, were you?" she asked.

"Oh, man..." BeastBoy groaned. "Life's gonna get a lot more complicated for me, isn't it?" he asked himself. Rouge giggled.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hahaha! Yes, they are, BeastBoy...yes, they are. I know, it seems like the story is becoming a RougeBB one, doesn't it? Hmm...well, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda enjoying it like that! I hope you are, too, because I don't really want to change it.

Anyway, that's the culmination of the Sonic Heroes arc. I hope the action and scenes and such were to your liking!

Please, R&R! Do me a favor and review! And I'll see you next chapter! Later!


	7. Doom Descends

Hi, people! I hope you guys are ready, because you've been asking for it! That's right, the arc of the story based on the new game, **_Shadow The Hedgehog_**, now begins! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

**Chapter 7: Doom Descends.**

It had been a few months since the invasion of Eggman, and the assault against Metal Sonic. Sonic and his friends had found themselves places to live in the city, and Shadow still lodged with the Titans, and was even made an honorary Titan himself, because he still fought alongside them. Things still hadn't become quite normal yet, though. Among other minor things, the most prominent were the fact of Shadow's lack of memory still being present, and the constant presence of Rouge in BeastBoy's life.

Shadow still lacked any memory of his past, despite a few flashes of the past. He was starting to get desperate to find a way to restore them.

As for the relationship between BeastBoy and Rouge, it was interesting, to say the least. Rouge constantly teased BeastBoy, be it with a constant presence, or provacative suggestions, or any number of activities that usually caused BeastBoy's face to become a rather peculiar mixture of red and green. Not only that, but all this activity between them had provoked interest in two seperate parties. One was the Titans, who usually wasted no time teasing BeastBoy, who, despite all of Rouge's suggestive and teasing actions, made no real effort for them to cease, especially when he discovered Rouge was only eighteen. The second party was Knuckles. It was not hard to see that jealousy was highly present within the red echidna. It looked to everyone that it was only a matter of time before Knuckles would seek confrontation. The only question was when.

The day began normally, with the Titans in the common room, doing their usual activities. One was, of course, a daily taunt to BeastBoy about Rouge, courtesy of Cyborg.

"Honestly, man. I'm surprised there aren't little changeling and bat babies running around here." he said. BeastBoy gagged on the soda he was drinking, spraying it forward all over the counter.

"Dude! That was not funny!" BeastBoy yelled. "I've told you, Rouge and I aren't like that!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to Knuckles." Cyborg muttered.

"What?" BeastBoy asked, wiping some soda off his lips.

"Oh, nothing." Cyborg said in mock innocence, walking away whistling.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the tower, Shadow stood looking out at the ocean, thinking.

_'Why can't I remember anything? All I have to go on is my name...and that...gruesome image.'_ he thought, and the memory flashed in his head...running down a corridor, being chased...coming to a dead end, soldiers at the entrance, pointing their guns...a gasp, as the girl turned to him...a gunshot, and his voice calling her name..."Maria!"

Shadow opened his eyes. "What happened back then? And who is this Maria?" he said, getting nothing but wind as an answer, which fluttered a newpaper by, bearing the headline, **_BLACK COMET TO APPEAR! 50 YEAR COMET TO RETURN!_**

All was still for a moment, then dark crimson and black clouds began to quickly appear, blocking out the light and covering the city, and apparently stopping there. Shadow looked up and turned around, facing the city. A giant hole in the clouds had opened up, and numerous alien creatures were pouring out from it, into the city, and immediately proceeding to destroy things in sight. The door to the roof burst open as the Titans came up to get Shadow. Just as they were about to leave, a small, octopus like creature, with a single eye floated through the air, towards Shadow. Once it got close enough, it made a projected image from its eye, which showed a large, regal alien, obviously the leader. He spoke in a deep, warped voice.

"Well, Shadow. It's been a long time. Now, you must bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds, as you promised!" he said.

"The Chaos Emeralds? What are you talking about?" Robin said. The alien looked over at the Titans.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. The ones who defeated that arrogant rival of mine. Trigon, that fool." the alien said. "Perhaps one of you will know me...I am Black Doom." he said.

"No..." Raven whispered. The Titans and Shadow looked at her. "I'd forgotten the story, it was so long ago. Trigon isn't the only horrible demon lord in existence. Like Trigon, Black Doom was too powerful to originally be defeated. So, in a desperate attempt, people linked him with the comet that would herald his appearance. He can only appear on a planet that the comet is within a decent range of. How could I forget?" she said.

"It would seem my reputation precedes me. No matter. Shadow, you have my demands. A deal was made, and now you must uphold your end of the bargain." Black Doom said, then the projection vanished, and the octopus like creature floated away.

"We've got no time to figure out what's going on!" Robin said. "The city's under attack! Titans, go!" he yelled, and they all rushed off to the city, except for Shadow, who lingered behind for a moment.

_'Another bit of my past that's come back to haunt me...'_ he thought. _'Looks like the only way I'm going to recover my memories is to gather the Chaos Emeralds, and use them myself...'_ he thought, and teleported into the city, and began running into the battle.

"And nothing's going to stop me!" he yelled, rushing into the fray.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, anyone who's played Shadow The Hedgehog knows what that means, being that you could choose a path for Shadow in that game. However, no matter where I may lead Shadow in the next chapter or so, the story will still take its end from the Last Story part of the game. Those who have beat that part know what Shadow is going to do then!

Until the next chapter, see you. Oh, and please, don't forget to R&R! As many of you as possible!


	8. A Darkening Heart

Well, I'm glad people are still seeing it, even though I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. But that won't stop me! I bring to you the next chapter of the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 8: A Darkening Heart.**

The city had been turned into an absolute battlefield. The city was being bombarded by lasers from the aliens, which were also running rampant through the city, smashing things up and blasting objects with their energy weapons. The Titans were putting up a desperate resistance alongside the police force, and Sonic and his friends were also there as well. Shadow arrived in a quick rush, but wasted no time.

Quickly he traveled through the city, blasting away aliens, and using their own energy guns against them whenever the oppurtunity arrived. On his way through, he met Sonic.

"Hey, Shadow!" he said. "Let's show these black creatures what we're made of, shall we?"

"I've got no time for games." Shadow said bluntly, not even slowing down. Sonic chased after him, sending a few aliens flying as he did.

"Hey, what's the big rush?"

"These things' leader just talked to me. He wants the Chaos Emeralds. I'm gonna get to them first!"

"That's a good idea, Shadow!" Sonic said. "You go on and grab them, I'll take care of things back here!"

Shadow said nothing, but kept on going. When he passed through another street, he noticed something blue shining on the ground.

"There it is! A Chaos Emerald!" Shadow said, but noticed one of the black aliens creeping toward it. "Oh, no you don't!" Shadow yelled, and sent a blast of Chaos Spear at the creature, skewering threw it instantly. Shadow scooped up the emerald while still running. A police officer stepped into path in the distance.

"Stop! You can't take that! You'll lead the creatures further in the city!" he said. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it! I said nothing's going to stop me!" he said. When he got up close to the officer, he rammed him across the side with his shoulder, saying, "Out of my way!" and continuing on to the shop he had seen a long time ago, which once again held the purple emerald. The glass was already broken, so he jumped in and took the emerald from its pedestal. Jumping out of the building, he resumed a slower pace, now simply walking. The rest of the emeralds weren't in the city, so he didn't need to hurry. As he walked, though, Black Doom rose out of the ground in front of him.

"You've delibritely disobeyed me, Shadow!" he said in anger.

"Nobody tells me what to do." Shadow replied. "I'm collecting these for my own reasons."

"We'll see if you continue with such an attitude when you see the consequences of such defiance! Black Bull, I summon you!" Black Doom said, waving one of his arms to the side. Behind him, a giant black bloblike creature with a single eye came materializing from the ground, and let out a great roar. "Teach him the meaning of respect." Black Doom said, pointing at Shadow, then fading back into the ground.

Black Bull began breathing small bursts of fire at Shadow, who dodged quickly, and rushed forward, trying to get at Black Bull, but he couldn't jump high enough. Backing away quickly from a shockwave attack, Shadow caught sight of a blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon hit the Black Bull in the side. It didn't seem to have any effect, but it did make Black Bull turn around, right into a blast in his single eye. Black Bull let out a horrible screech, and flew to another corner of the city. Shadow got an idea. Making use of an energy gun he saw lying on the ground, no doubt dropped by an unfortunate alien, he ran towards Black Bull again, making up for a lack of jumping power by jumping across a few batlike creatures Black Bull summoned. Jumping off of them, he spin-dove into the creatures eye, bounced back, and unloaded all the shots the gun had left. Black Bull let out another horrible screech, and collapsed to the ground. Shadow landed on the ground easily, and noticed Sonic rush next to him.

"That was awesome, Shadow!" he said.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't do it to save you." Shadow said. "I'm getting the emeralds to figure out my past." he said.

"Yeah, well, not if someone else gets to them first!" Sonic said, and ran off.

"Get back here!" Shadow yelled, rushing off after him.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry the chapter is so short, but I couldn't really figure out a good way to start this part of the story. Anyway, I hope you still liked it, and I hope I can do better on the next chapter.

Anyway, could you please R&R? Anyone who reads the chapter? Please?


	9. Chaos Everywhere!

Hi, all! I hope you haven't forgotten this story in the long wait for it. I won't keep you for much longer, but let's get the formalities done, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 9: Chaos Everywhere!**

Shadow had changed in his desperation for the Chaos Emeralds. The Titans had noticed this when he rammed a police officer to the side while chasing after them. They decided the best thing to do, now that things were starting to come under control, with less aliens filling in the city, and more forces taking them down besides a small police force, was to confront him. Rouge and Knuckles came with them. They found him inside an old facility on the outskirts of the city, smashing open a container and pulling out the light blue Chaos Emerald from it.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Robin yelled. Shadow glanced over at the Titans.

"These things hold the secret to my past. I'm not going to rest until I get them all!" he said.

"Shadow, you can't keep this up!" Rouge pleaded. "Those things will keep chasing you if you keep collecting them, and now the police forces probably consider you a foe, too!"

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled. "I'm collecting these emeralds, and nothing's going to stop me!" he said, launching a blast of Chaos Spear directly towards Rouge. It traveled fast, and Rouge couldn't evade it, but Knuckles pushed her out of the way, and the blast traveled through a wall, destroying a section of the building. They looked back at where Shadow was, but he had already gotten away. As Knuckles and Rouge got back up, the Titans consulted each other.

"I do not understand." Starfire said. "Why is friend Shadow attacking us and acting so violently?"

"He's been getting desperate to learn about his past, Starfire." Raven said.

"People will do any number of things when they're desperate." Robin said. Just then, Black Doom rose out of the ground nearby.

"How very true, isn't it, Titans?" he said. The Titans readied themselves for battle, but Black Doom gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have not come here to waste time in fighting you. I merely wish to...discuss the present situation with Shadow." he said.

"And Why should we trust you?" Cyborg said.

"Because our goals now coincide, of course." Black Doom said. "Shadow has disobeyed my offer for him to simply hand over the Emeralds, and now collects them for his own reasons. He must be dealt with accordingly, and I believe that would be your area of expertise..."

"Wrong, pal!" BeastBoy said. "It's our job to deal with bad guys!" Black Doom merely chuckled at this.

"Heheheh...are you so sure that's not what Shadow is becoming now?" he said. "As he has demonstrated as of late, he is resorting to revoking his 'hero' status, in favor of a more...villainous lifestyle. Do not tell me you have not seen this."

The Titans remained silent.

"Remember, Titans. His memories may not be all to his liking. Shadow's memories do not contain all the justice and happiness of a...heroic lifestyle..." Black Doom said, fading back out as he sunk into the ground once more. The Titans were still silent.

"Guys..." Rouge said. All the Titans had serious looks on their faces.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Robin said. "Black Doom is right. Shadow's a danger to innocents now. We have to take him down."

"Robin..." Starfire said.

"That's just the way it is, Star. No matter how much we wish it wasn't." With that solemn note, the Titans, followed by Knuckles and Rouge, rushed out of the building.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shadow had just taken another Chaos Emerald from a band of wandering thieves in the barren lands further outside the city. Shadow left them unconscious on the ground, but to him, that was being lenient, considering how much they tried to resist him. He hadn't walked very far, when a loud buzzing was heard, and Sonic descended, riding with Tails in his small planelike machine.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic said. "Looks like you got another Chaos Emerald. That's good! Anyway, we've got word that the aliens are gathering around the space colony ARK. You should come with!" he said.

"ARK..." Shadow said, trailing off. A flash of memory appeared in his head...a large spaceship...flying around outside it, flowing with incredible power..."Alright, I'm coming with you guys." Shadow said, hopping onto the back of Tails' machine.

"Awesome!" Sonic said. "Let's go, Tails. To the launchpad!" he exclaimed, and they flew off.

Not too far behind them, the Titans appeared.

"Sonic, wait!" Robin yelled. But it was too late, they were already past earshot.

"Dang, they don't know yet." Cyborg said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll just follow after them." Robin said.

"Wherever they're going." BeastBoy said.

"I would not care if I had to follow them into the depths of space." Starfire said. "Anything to return friend Shadow to normal!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That was indeed where the Titans had to follow them. They were unsuccessful in catching them before the spaceship had launched, and had to follow in their own spaceship. Of course, Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Amy followed them, as well, worried about their friends.

Meanwhile, inside Sonic's ship, which was now floating next to the space colony ARK, and Sonic and Tails had departed, Shadow stared into a container in the main room. A dark blue emerald was contained in it.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shadow said smugly. "This is like taking candy from a baby!" he said, then smashed the glass and pulled out the emerald. Immediately, the spaceship powered down. "looks like it's time I take a leave into the ARK." Shadow said, hurrying into the ARK.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, inside the Black Comet, Black Doom was watching images on a few floating video screens. The Titans, searching inside the ARK for Shadow...Sonic and his friends, battling his soldiers inside the ARK...Charmy, Vector, and Espio, attempting to work something on the old colony's computer...and Shadow, battling through his soldiers, and smashing anything that might contain a Chaos Emerald. The sight of all of it made him chuckle.

"Heheheh...They have no clue." he said to himself. "They all think they are opposing me, or at least stopping an awful threat...they have absolutely no idea that they are all my pawns in my great plan..."

The images of the others disappeared, and only the monitoring of Shadow remained.

"Especially you...Shadow."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I think I'll leave you on that enigmatic note, which I hope is a somewhat tormenting cliffhanger. If not, oh well. I just hope it was an enjoyable chapter to make up for the wait.

By the way, for you readers, stick around after I finish the **_Shadow the Hedgehog_** arc, in the next chapter or two. Because, afterwards, I'm going to make a special little arc after then, about a big tournament that the Titans and Sonic characters participate in. That's right, you'll get to see you're favorite characters going at it in a friendly tournament competition. Epic battles, rivalries settled, and perhaps a little romance, will be in there.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I would be honored if you would grace me with your reviews. The longer the better, actually. Until then, good bye.


	10. Memories Revealed

Hi, everybody! I'm terribly sorry for the wait you guys had to go through! I had some computer problems, and it's taken this long to put recover most of what happened. Anyway, I shall now wrap up the **_Shadow The Hedgehog_** arc!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Which means I do not own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 10: Memories Revealed.**

"Damn robot!" Shadow yelled, thrusting his fist into the robot, punching a huge hole in it. "Get out of my way!" he yelled, kicking it to the side. Another Chaos Emerald lay in front of him, wedged into a slot shaped specifically for them, above a computer console. "Wonder what that thing is...looks like it commands some kind of weapon or something." he said, staring at it. "Ah, why should I care? It probably doesn't concern me." he said, rushing away. When he neared a window, he noticed something out of it. The Black Comet. It looked just like any other comet would look like in space, being mostly just a big rock. But the black and red fire trailing behind it showed that it wasn't any ordinary comet. While looking at it, the emerald Shadow held began to glow brightly, like it was resonating to something.

"It must be reacting to the last Chaos Emerald...the Black Comet?" he said. Glancing back out the window, he smirked. "Fine by me. I'm getting them no matter where I have to go!"

And in a flash of blue, he was gone.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That was where the Titans and the others were located as well. Preferring to head straight to the source of all the chaos, they headed into the Black Comet as well, hoping to confront Black Doom, and perhaps find out more about Shadow's behavior as well. They pushed their way through several waves of Black Arms soldiers, forcing their way through to the center. It was tough and slow going, but they eventually forced their way through using teamwork. The Titans and Sonic and his friends worked well together.

When they reached the center, they were met with a horrifying sight. Shadow was handing over the seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom, where they began to float around him in a ring, revolving slowly.

"Shadow! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Robin, unwilling to believe that an aly had just handed over artifacts of immeasurable power to a villain. Shadow slowly turned around to look at them, staring at them blankly.

"My memories will soon return. They must." he said, a blank tone in his voice. Something was even more wrong than usual. He seemed...empty.

"Something's wrong with him." Sonic said.

"No kidding." Cyborg said. "He sounds like a zombie or something."

"Hahahaha!" Black Doom laughed. "Stopping to enjoy my fine handiwork, are you? Perhaps you'll really enjoy this, then." he said, holding open palm out towards Shadow. He made a few motions with his fingers, then Shadow blinked and opened his eyes wide, looking around.

"W-What? I'm in the Black Comet? Oh, no...did I cave in?" he said, more like his normal self.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked. "I do not understand. Why does friend Shadow now show regret, when not long ago he attempted to attack us without hesitation?"

"Search me." Raven said.

"It's quite simple, really." Black Doom said. "Years ago, I had a chance meeting with a scientist by the name of Gerald Robotnik. The man wanted to create the most powerful creature in the universe, but was at a loss for a final supplement. At the promise of the Chaos Emeralds in the far future, I supplied him with that supplement, which was some of my own blood."

"Wait..." Knuckles said. "You mean to tell us..."

"Correct." Black Doom said. "My blood runs through Shadow's veins. Just like my soldiers. With this connection, I am able to control them to my will. How else would I be able to control such a large army, without a single rebellious soldier?"

"Damn you!" Shadow yelled. "You forced me to attack my allies and bring you the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow charged towards Black Doom, who merely stuck his palm out again, and Shadow froze in midair.

"Please do not resist me, Shadow." Black Doom said. "I would hate to have to destroy one who could be considered as my..._son_." he said, placing an evil emphasis on the word. Pulling his arm back a bit, he thrust it forward, and Shadow was sent flying towards the group a few feet away. BeastBoy was able to catch him at the last minute.

"That's it!" Knuckles yelled. "You're going down!" he said, stepping forward, but freezing in his tracks. "Ugh!"

"Knuckles, what's--" Tails began, but was also frozen in midstep. "What?"

"How--" Rouge began, but met the same fate. "I-I can't move!"

Slowly, one by one, each of the group froze in their tracks. Each of the Titans, and all of Sonic and his friends.

"Now, now. I can't have any resistance, can I?" Black Doom said sadistically. "It's a fast acting neurotoxin I had released into the air. It is quickly absorbed into the bloodstream and causes almost complete paralysis. You won't be able to move for quite a while, which doesn't matter. I have to feed my soldiers to keep their stamina up, and I have a few that are...particularly hungry right now." he said, waving his arm to the side, and several small Black Arms blobs appeared on the ground, moving around nastily. "Now, you must excuse me. I have Emeralds to use, and a planet to turn into energy to break this torturous curse that binds me to this comet. Goodbye." Black Doom said, disappearing in a flash.

It looked like it was all over for the group, who would face the ultimate torture as they would watch the slow moving blobs inch closer and closer. However, the group began to notice one of them was resisting somehow. Shadow was apparently trying to push himself up off the ground, but was having an extraordinary amount of trouble. After several attempts, he crashed back to the ground.

"I can't...I just can't. I'm sorry, everyone." he said.

"Shadow, you can't give up!" Amy said.

"Black Doom has won. He has the Chaos Emeralds. He manipulated me into giving them to him. I'm as helpful to him as if...I were his son. Damn it..." he said quietly.

"So?" Raven said. "That doesn't mean anything if you are his son or not!"

"Raven?"

"Remember Black Doom talking about Trigon before? You're in the presence of his daughter. I also thought there was no way I could surpass him and get rid of him. But you heard Black Doom. Trigon is gone. With the help of my friends, of course."

"Perhaps..." Shadow said, still feeling uneasy, but desperation was beginning to creep up, because the blobs were coming closer.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, back in the ARK, Vector, Charmy, and Espio worked at a computer console, trying to decode some files that could be of some use.

"Espio, hurry!" Vector said. "Every second counts here!"

"I'm trying as fast as I can." Espio said. "This is 50 year old technology, and yet the encryption still exceeds todays. It's not going to be a cakewalk."

"Let me at it!" Charmy said, flying forward and slamming himself onto the control panel.

"Charmy, no!" Espio and Vector yelled. But, after Charmy slammed himself there, a screen began to appear everywhere, of a very elderly looking man in a white lab coat.

"Who in the world--?" they all said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back in the Black Comet, screens were beginning to appear out of thin air everywhere, depicting and elderly man in a white coat. Shadow forced himself to look up at them.

"Who--?" he began, but the screen began to play its message.

"Shadow...this is Professor Gerald Robotnik, in case you have forgotten me." the man said.

"P-Professor Gerald?" Shadow said.

"If you are watching this, it means that Black Doom has again appeared along with his comet, and that I am no longer around to hold the bargain he will surely remember. You must understand, Shadow, I did not mean for such a terrible thing to happen. I meant for you to be created as the ultimate lifeform made to protect, not destroy, as Black Doom will surely intend for you to do. However, I decided to be as crafty as him. I made sure there was a key to defeating him when he would return. You are that key, Shadow. Black Doom's blood may run through your veins, but that is not the only blood that does. He cannot maintain full control over you if you resist, as I know you can. The ARK is also your key to defeating him. I gathered information on him after our dealings. If legend is correct, destroying the comet while he is still magically connected to it will destory him and his army as well. Use your strength, Shadow, and protect the Earth, as I intended for you to!" the Professor explained.

A young girl appeared on the screen next to the man.

"Don't worry, Grandpa." she said. "Shadow and I will protect the Earth no matter what! Right, Shadow?" she said, looking at the screen. The images cut off. Silence rang throughout the room.

"So that was Shadow's creator..." Robin said.

"So that's what he was like before the incident..." Sonic said.

The group could hear groaning. Shadow was resisting once again, but with renewed vigor, and what looked like tenfold strength. In a short time, he was standing up, and a sound like glass shattering was heard, and Shadow began to move freely.

"Maria, Professor...I'll fulfill your promise!" he said, Chaos Spearing the blobs, and turning to the group. "I'll be back for you shortly. Something else must be taken care of first." he said, and teleported away, to another chamber of the comet, where Black Doom floated patiently.

"So, it seems I can no longer control you as I would my normal soldiers." he said calmly. "No matter. With these Emeralds, I can deal with and this planet simultaneously! Fight me if you dare!" he yelled, and light from the seven emeralds beamed towards him colliding on him. Glowing brightly, he teleported away, obviously outside to transform further. Shadow knew what he had to do. Delving within his being, he found the inner strength he knew he could use to channel the remaining energy of the emeralds. Using this energy, seven beams reached from the emeralds once again, colliding into Shadow, filling him with energy. Fully charged, Shadow's spines stood up, and turned a golden white color, although the red streaks remained. Ready for battle, Shadow teleported outside the comet, into the atmosphere of the Earth, where he sensed Black Doom was.

Black Doom was almost unrecognizable now, he had changed so dramatically. Now, he deeply resembled the Black Bull from earlier, but was much fiercer and larger.

"Fight me now, Shadow!" he said, breathing a huge burst of fire at Shadow, who merely rushed sideways to avoid it. Rushing forward, he charged up energy in his fist, and hurtled it straight at Black Doom. It crashed right into his eye, which suddenly separated from the body to fly to the other end. His eye was the same octopus creature from before. Black Doom doubled his efforts to take down Shadow. He pulled huge chunks of debris from the Earth, launched energy and fire at Shadow, even attempting to crash into him several times. All the while the speed Shadow had prevailed, and he struck Black Doom several times in his eye, which repeatedly flew to the opposite end of the creature. Finally, Shadow charged a huge blast of energy in front of him, and sent a huge orb of Chaos energy hurtling towards Black Doom, which collided powerfully into his eye once again, and sent him hurtling into the depths of space.

"Curse you, Shadow!" Black Doom yelled. Shadow ignored him, and turned in midair.

"Now, there's a few things to take care of..." he said, and began teleporting repeatedly. Into the Black Comet he went, and teleported his allies all at once to the Earth. Returning to the atmosphere, he grabbed onto the surface of the Black Comet. "Now to get rid of this comet and the Black Arms!" he said, using a lot of force to teleport the comet into space, in the line of the ARK's fire. Teleporting into the ARK, he activated a control panel inside, firing the Eclipse Cannon at the Black Comet, which pierced straight through it, and completely vaporized it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Down on Earth, the citizens watched as the comet was completely eradicated from the regions of space. The dark red clouds above the city cleared up, and all remaining aliens on the surface disappeared. Everyone was cheering for joy, in celebration. The Titans and Sonic's gang were standing in the center of the city, smiling.

"Saved the planet again..." chuckled Sonic.

"He's a real hero." Robin said.

"I knew friend Shadow would never simply betray us!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"I wonder where he is right now?" Rouge asked.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back on the ARK, Shadow stood looking down on the Earth, holding a photograph in his hand, one of Professor Gerald and Maria.

"My memories have returned. My promise has been fulfilled, at least for now. The past will no longer haunt me. It is time to live in the present." he said, releasing the photo and letting it drift to the ground, as he turned around a began walking out of the chamber, getting ready to leave on an escape pod. Since he left his Super form, his Chaos Control would not have the strength to get him to Earth. As he entered the chamber with the escape pods, he came across the Chaotix.

"Hey, Shadow." Vector said. "Spectacular job out there."

"Shadow, you're so cool!" Charmy said.

"I hope the video we were able to start played a helpful part in this." Espio said. Shadow chuckled and smirked.

"Don't worry. It helped. Come on, you guys. Let's get back to Earth." Shadow said, climbing into and escape pod, and the Chaotix climbed into another. Pressing buttons inside, the pods were released towards Earth, where a hero's welcome surely awaited Shadow...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whew! Quite the big chapter, huh? Well, I think that's only fitting after such a long wait, don't you? Anyway, don't forget to stick around, because the story's not over yet! Remember, I said there's a special Tournament arc coming up next! Don't miss it!

Until next time! And please R&R! I desperately need those reviews!


	11. Signups

Hey, guys! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys didn't forget about this story, and now it's time to really up the game! The beginning of the special Tournament arc begins now! Now, for those who are curious, I will clear up a few matters. This arc _is_ inspired by **_Sonic Battle_**, but only slightly, in the sense that the Sonic characters are fighters. It's actually mostly inspired by the tournament fights in the anime **_Dragonball Z._** Also, for those asking about the romance between BeastBoy and Rouge, don't worry, I'll have more of that in here. Now, this introduction is getting a bit too long, so on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans, or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 11: Signups.**

"Well, this is cool!" BeastBoy said, walking into the common room, holding an open newspaper in front of him. "It says here the city is celebrating the grand opening of an events square with a fighting tournament. Anyone's welcome! There's no fine print about superheroes or anything! Sounds awesome!" he said, looking at everyone in the common room. Everyone was just staring at him. "What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing." Cyborg said. "We're just all surprised you actually know what a newspaper is."

BeastBoy laughed. "Of course I know what a newspaper is! A daily installment of comics, that's what! I just saw this article while flipping to the comics section. What do you say, guys? Want to try? It'll keep us in shape. After that Black Doom guy, things have been real quiet, after all."

Everyone looked at each other. BeastBoy did have a point.

"All right." Robin said.

"I'll give it a shot." Cyborg said.

"It should be most fun!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"It'll be something to do, anyway." Raven said. Everyone looked at Shadow, who had still been staying with the Titans. Shadow looked up from reading a book.

"Do your best." he said. Everyone glanced at each other, shrugged, and began walking out of the tower.

A little while after everyone had left, Shadow let out a little chuckle, and disappeared in a flash of blue.

Outside the tower, the Titans were on the the shore of their island, ready to head to the mainland, when Shadow appeared in a flash of blue.

"Like I said, do your best...because I won't hold back." he said, smirking. Smiling, Shadow and the Titans headed together to the location of the tournament.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The place the tournament was at was a very wide, square area. It was essentially a stadium without a roof, surrounded by stands around a large raised square platform. There was a line beginning to form at the application booth, and applications were about to start, but when the person at the head of the line saw the Titans and Shadow entering the building, he panicked and pointed their presence to everyone, clearing the line out in an instant. Not a single person reappeared at the line.

"Can a tournament even be held with only six people?" BeastBoy asked. From behind, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, it won't be just six, guys." it said. The Titans and Shadow turned to see Sonic and the gang at the entrance, looking energetic. "We just couldn't resist when we heard, so most of us are signing up! Charmy, Big, and Cream have decided to stay out, though."

"That's great." Robin said. "Now a tournament is definitely able to be held. I won't hold back if I face any of you."

"Wouldn't want you to." Sonic said, flashing a thumbs up. Everyone headed up to the booth for signing up, but when they got close, a light blue puddle of water formed in front of the booth.

"Huh?" everyone said. Before their eyes, the puddle began forming into a strange, somewhat humanlike creature made of water, with green eyes and a very transparent body.

"Chaos?" Knuckles said disbelievingly. The creature turned to Knuckles and made a few noises that sounded like splashing. "What? I can understand him...I see. You were allowed to pay a visit for a day, and you heard us talking about the tournament, and decided to try?" he said. Chaos made another splashing sound. "I see. Sure, you can try. But I warn you, we're tough."

Chaos simply punched a watery fist into a watery palm, then stepped up to the frightened looking receptionist, and signed a signature, oddly leaving the pen and paper very dry. Everyone else followed suit, but there was still only fifteen people. One more was needed to hold an official tournament. Just as it seemed the fun would be canceled...

"Mwahahaha! Don't worry, the tournament shall go on!" came a voice from the entrance. Looking back, the group saw Dr. Eggman standing there, looking sinister with a smirk on his face.

"Eggman? What are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"What?" Eggman said. "Can't an evil genius come just to enjoy a friendly tournament? I haven't been able to rebuild a proper army since the incidents with Metal Sonic and the Black Arms, so just relax. I've only come here to test my newest minion." he said. Coming into the doorway, stood a reasonably tall, blue robot. It looked like an upgraded Metal Sonic, with more spines, which were stiffer, and even green robotic eyes to match Sonic's color. "I'd like to introduce...Mecha Sonic! Stronger and more under my control than Metal Sonic was. If he wins this tournament, I'll know that he's the perfect minion for one of my future plans!" laughed Eggman.

"We won't let that happen!" Robin said.

"We'll see, Boy Wonder. We'll see." Eggman said, walking Mecha Sonic up to the signing booth, where Mecha gripped the pen suprisingly lightly for a fighting robot, and signed his name, and placed the pen down, turning to Eggman.

"Log in confirmed. Standby for battle when appropriate." Mecha Sonic said in a robotic voice, much like Metal Sonic's.

"He's going to be a tough opponent..." Shadow said. "I can feel it..."

Meanwhile, while BeastBoy was watching the crowds fill into their seats, he was dimly aware of someone stepping up near him. He became highly aware once he felt two soft bulges against his back. He stiffened up.

"Uhh...let me guess...Rouge?" he said meekly, turning around to see a smiling bat. "You've entered, too?"

"Of course, Beastie." she said. "Just don't hurt me too bad if we get matched up against each other, okay?" she said, making a small pout with her lips, then smiling and walking to rejoin the group. BeastBoy hurriedly put his palms flat against each other.

"Please don't let me get matched against Rouge...please don't let me get matched against Rouge..." he prayed, chanting the phrase.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once time had passed and the seats had been filled to maximum capacity, the spectators watched from their seats, and the contestants from the grounds around the platform, as a black garbed announcer came onto the center of the platform, holding a microphone. Looking around at the audience, he began speaking into the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said, and the noise around subsided greatly. "We are here to celebrate the opening of this celebration center with a tournament of powerful fighters! And we have assembled here the greatest battlers of the city! So, without further announcement, let us turn to the screen to see what our randomized matchups are!" he said, gesturing towards a large screen on one end, where eight columns each with a slot for a picture on top and bottom, with a "vs." in between each group of pictures. The slots for pictures began randomly shuffling through pictures of the fighters, until after a while, with a beating noise much like a large drum, each roulette of pictures stopped, until the matchups were seen.

"And there you have it, folks! Let our machine announce the matchups!" the announcer said, and a deep voice issued from the speakers located around the area, announcing the matchups in a booming voice...

_**BeastBoy vs. Rouge**_

_**Espio vs. Robin**_

_**Chaos vs. Shadow**_

_**Knuckles vs. Starfire**_

_**Omega vs. Amy**_

_**Raven vs. Tails**_

_**Vector vs. Mecha Sonic**_

_**Cyborg vs. Sonic**_

"And those are the official matchings, everyone!" The announcer said. "We will begin the battles very shortly, as our warriors prepare themselves. Get ready for some surprising battles!" he said, and stepped off of the platform.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, or wish luck to their friends, or wish for a good match with their opponents. BeastBoy slowly turned his head over to the side, and looked at Rouge, talking amongst the group happily. Turning back, he then looked straight up at the sky.

"_Why? What's it take to fulfill a simple request?_"****he yelled out to the heavens.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whoops, poor BeastBoy might be in trouble! Well, now you guys know the matchups! And yeah, I thought you guys would enjoy a special guest appearance by Chaos! Plus, I needed another participant, and I didn't want to put in Charmy, Big, or Cream. Heh...

Also, don't think I picked all of these for personal preferences. Except for BeastBoy vs. Raven, all of these matches were done randomly, by putting pieces of paper in a bowl, and having someone else pick out the little slips for the matchups.

Well, I hope this satisfies you guys for now, as well as makes you anticipate the next chapter, and eagerly await it!

And yes, I am a review addict, so keep them coming, and the chapters will keep on coming! See ya!


	12. Preliminaries

Hi, guys! Well, I got quite a lot of reviews, which makes me feel great, so here comes the story! Don't worry, **_Metal Overlord_**, I won't drop this story until it's finished. I just couldn't get on the computer over the weekend, that's all. **_Secret Identity_**, thanks for pointing that out. I on;y said "guest appearance" because this Tournament arc is only lightly based on **_Sonic Battle_**. Oh, **_nightmare car_**, I'm sorry, but for storyline purposes, I cannot fulfill your wish in the end of your review. I'll try and make sure Chaos puts up a great fight, though! Enough rambling, let's get the legalities out of the way, and start the tournament!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 12: Preliminaries.**

The break for preparations was over. The announcer stepped to the center of the raised platform, and the noise dropped as he brought the mike to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said. "Before we begin the tournament, let me go over the rules once. They are simple. Whoever is thrown off of the platform and onto the ground loses. If a person is knocked out, or otherwise too weak to fight, that is another condition for loss. However, should a participant use excessive force, and end the life of their opponent, they are disqualified, as well as must be turned in to the proper authorities. I only hope that this will not happen. Those are the rules. As the tournament progresses, I will reveal what prizes and privelages await the winner! Now, let the tournament preliminaries begin!" he said, and stepped away from the tournament amidst loud, anticipant cheers.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 1: BeastBoy vs. Rouge**_

"Let's welcome the contestants of the first round!" the announcer. BeastBoy and Rouge stepped onto opposite sides of the platform, facing each other. "Let's see if we can get some words from them before the match, shall we?" the announcer said, stepping up to the platform, and holding a mike up near Rouge.

"Make sure you catch my good side." she said, winking towards a camera that was in place nearby. The announcer moved over to BeastBoy.

"Why me?" BeastBoy muttered.

"Well, there's no use in waiting any longer!" the announcer said. "Contestants, begin!" he said, and a gong note reverbated through the stadium.

Rouge ran forward quickly, and tried to deliver a spinning kick to BeastBoy, but he turn into a Pterodactyl and flew into the air. Rouge wasted no time in unfurling her wings to quickly fly near to him, and deliver a swift overhead kick to him, sending him straight to the ground. Before impact, he turned into a cat, and landed normally on his feet. Right after he transformed back, however, Rouge grabbed him from behind, and held him to where he couldn't move.

"Crap! I knew this would happen if I got set up against you!" BeastBoy said. Rouge leaned in close to his ear.

"I was really hoping to cheer you on in a match, Beastie." she whispered, still making it look like they were struggling against each other. "I'll make you a deal. I'll throw the match for you, but you've got to promise to make up for it later..." she whispered.

"A-Anything..." BeastBoy said.

"Then it's settled." Rouge said, then forced herself to fly backwards as if she had received a powerful blow, landing off the platform onto the ground.

"It's over!" the announcer shouted. "BeastBoy moves on to the next round!"

BeastBoy looked over to the edge and saw Rouge standing up. She looked over at him, smiled, and blew him a kiss. BeastBoy sighed.

"I guess it's not all bad..."

_**Winner: BeastBoy**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 2: Espio vs. Robin**_

Two amazing warriors facing each other on the battlefield. This was the setting for the battle of Espio and Robin. Espio clasped his hands together and bowed.

"May the match be a great one." he said.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will." Robin said, and the gong sounded.

Robin ran forward and began pulling out his bow staff. Espio countered with a quick flurry of thrown shurikens, but Robin spun his staff and deflected them. Espio began running at great speeds, moving quickly over the area, zooming forward to land a blow or two on Robin, but Robin swung his staff and parried one, which Espio caught. The two warriors struggled against each other for a minute, then the force sent them both back, and Robin's staff went flying. Robin pulled a few exploding projectiles from his belt, and threw them at Espio, and they created a big explosion, sending dust and smoke everywhere. Once it cleared, Espio was nowhere to be seen.

"Did I...use to much explosives?" Robin said worriedly.

"No." came a voice from behind him. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a force grab his legs, and begin spinning him around. Once enough velocity was gained, Robin felt himself flying through the air, and onto the ground around the platform. Espio faded into sight on top of the platform, having used his chameleon camouflauge.

_**Winner: Espio**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 3: Chaos vs. Shadow**_

"So, you fought Sonic and the guys in their first really big adventure?" Shadow said. Chaos silently nodded. "Hmph, well, I fought them in their second great adventure. Shall we see which is stronger?" he said. Chaos made another splashing sound, and as the gong sounded, he stretched his arm with amazing speed at Shadow, who just barely dodged to the side, and deliviered it a swift chop, but the arm simply detached, and the limb grew another one.

"So, you are going to be a tough one." Shadow said. Choas pulled his arm back, and ran forward, charging at Shadow. Shadow jumped up into the air, but Chaos stretched his arms, and grabbed Shadow's feet, and forced him hard onto the ground, then lifted him up again, and slamming him on the other side. This continued for a moment, then Shadow forced himself to grab Chaos' arms, and pull himself free. Kicking Chaos into the air, Shadow used Chaos Control, and delivered several blows to Chaos before he even hit the ground. Chaos had a great endurance, however, and got back up. They both charged each other, and began trading blows, neither willing to give up. Eventually, Chaos forced through Shadow's defenses, and sent him flying to the very edge with a powerful punch. Shadow was on his back, and looked up to see Chaos in the air, hurtling towards him. Shadow rolled to his side, and Chaos punched the ground instead. Shadow took his only opportunity, and delivered a swift kick to Chaos' back, which sent him over the edge, if only barely.

_**Winner: Shadow**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 4: Knuckles vs. Starfire**_

"I won't lose, Starfire. I've got something I have to do in this tournament." Knuckles said.

"Will you tell me, friend Knuckles?"

"I...can't right now. You'll find out when it happens. Don't go easy on me, though!"

The gong sounded. Starfire took to the air, and began throwing starbolts at Knuckles. Knuckles had more strength than she expected, though, and he easily deflected each of them by swatting them away. The last one he actually grabbed and through back at her, smashing into her and sending her back to the platform. Knuckles rushed forward, and tried to deliver a punch to her, but she grabbed his fist in her palm. A grappling match was now underway, and the power was insane. Even with her Tamaranian strength backing her up, Starfire was having a hard time holding Knuckles back. Finally, in a huge burst of strength, Knuckles pushed her forward, to where her feet were halfway over the edge. Starfire lost her balance and fell over backwards onto the ground. Knuckles stepped to the edge and looked down at her.

"Sorry, Starfire. I really need to do this." he said.

"Do not worry, friend Knuckles. I merely participated for the sport. It was very fun. You are incredibly strong."

_**Winner: Knuckles**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 5: Omega vs. Amy**_

"Oh, no...he looks a lot stronger than that robot I fought a long time ago. But he does look like the one that helped me out..." Amy said.

"Amy Rose...I will not lose." Omega said, entering a battle stance. Amy pulled out her big hammer, and rushed at him as the gong sounded. Bringing the hammer over her head, she swung it down with amazing force...

And it broke upon contact with Omega. The hammer head spun away into the air, and the stick crumbled into dust. Amy was frozen in shock, but slowly looked up at Omega.

"Locked on target..." he said slowly.

"Aah! No, please! I give! I give!" Amy yelled, running off the stage, to the other end of the stadium. "Phew. I don't think I'll enter any tournaments for a while..."

Omega looked around the stage.

"As I said...I did not lose..."

_**Winner: Omega**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 6: Raven vs. Tails**_

"R-Raven? B-But...I..." Tails stammered, barely getting to say anything before the gong sounded. Raven made her hands glow with dark energy, as she swung them from one side to the other, ready to attack.

"Azarath...Metrion--" she began.

"No!" Tails yelled, throwing himself at her feet. "Please! I only did this because Sonic thought it was a good idea! Please don't hurt me!" he said. Raven bent down.

"Well, I want to pass to the next round..."

"T-That's fine! I don't mind giving up! I didn't think I'd make it past the first round anyway!" Tails said, and walked off.

_**Winner: Raven**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 7: Vector vs. Mecha Sonic**_

"Well, this is going to be a tough case..." Vector said.

"Initiating nonlethal combat mode." Mecha Sonic said. As the gong sounded, Vector rushed forward, and delivered a punch to Mecha Sonic's chest, only to jump back, holding his throbbing fist. Mecha Sonic put his hands forward, and shot off several homing missiles at Vector.

"I think you underestimate this croc's abilities! I'm no ordinary crocodile!" he said, and began taking a deep breath, then released a big stream of fire, spreading it from left to right, causing the missiles to explode, leaving a big wall of smoke, that obscured Mecha Sonic from view. "There we go!" Vector said, but then heard a wushing sound.

Mecha Sonic hurtled from the smoke at Vector, rocket boosters on his back boosting him forward, until he crashed into Vector, pushing him back, until he was sent off the platform, and Mecha Sonic hovered above him.

_**Winner: Mecha Sonic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 8: Cyborg vs. Sonic**_

"Well, little hedgehog, guess I'll see just how good you are against me." Cyborg said.

"Hope you can keep up!" Sonic said. The gong rung.

"Get a taste of my Sonic Cannon!" Cyborg yelled, blasting at Sonic, but Sonic jumped into the air and landed on Cyborg's arm.

"Well, you named an entire cannon after me? I'm touched..."

"Ooh, you're good, pal." Cyborg said, swatting at Sonic, but he just jumped away again. Cyborg chased after him, trying to use overhead smashes, but always hitting nothing. Sonic was too fast for him, or any of his weaponry. Even the homing missiles couldn't keep up. Eventually, Sonic decided to end the battle, and began running around Cyborg, increasing his speed as he went along. Cyborg kept turning to keep up with him, but the constant spinning made him extremely dizzy. Once Sonic stopped, Cyborg couldn't see straight, and wobbled straight off the platform.

_**Winner: Sonic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"And the preliminaries have ended!" the announcer said. Gesturing to the winners, he said, "Now, let us determine the matchups for the winners!" he said, and everyone looked at the board once again. The roulette of pictures in groups of twos began again, until the stopped, and...

_**Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic**_

_**Shadow vs. Raven**_

_**BeastBoy vs. Espio**_

_**Knuckles vs. Omega**_

"And there are our matchups!" the announcer said. "We will now take a short break for preparation, and then we will head to the quarterfinals!"

"Woo-hoo! This'll be great!" Sonic said.

"Opponent analyzed: Sonic, organic creature this unit's creation is based on. This unit's chance of loss: low." Mecha Sonic said.

"Well, this will be an interesting fight." Shadow said.

"Just don't expect it to be easy." Raven said.

"Great, first Rouge, now a ninja chameleon that beat Robin. This just gets better and better..." BeastBoy groaned.

"I'm sure you have latent potential that will make you a worthy opponent." Espio said.

"I still haven't got there. I still can't lose!" Knuckles said.

"My superiority will be tested to possibly unprecedented limits. Recuperation is mandatory." Omega said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And there you have it! The results of the preliminaries of the Tournament arc! Please tell me I did good at describing battles. I think it's one of my weak points.

I know I made some battles end quickly and weakly, but I needed to flesh out some of the guys I had to make lose to get to the powerful next matchups, which I can almost promise will be better.

Now, please, give me lots of big reviews! I'm looking at you, **_Metal Overlord_**, good buddy. Heh. Later!


	13. Quarterfinals

Hi, people! I hope you haven't forgotten about the tournament here! Because the battles are just now picking up in strength, as you know from before! On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog and related articles. Oh, well...

**Chapter 13: Quarterfinals.**

"Now, the wait is over!" the announcer said, calming down the excited audience. "We've fleshed out some of the lesser fighters, so now the battles can only get more epic! Let's now enjoy the quarterfinals of the tournament!" he said, greeted by loud cheers from all sides. The contestants readied themselves as the quarterfinals began.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 1: Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic**_

"Well, well. So I'm facing off against another mechancial copy of me? Hope he was made better than old Metal." Sonic said.

"Ultimate section of trial run close to commencing. Assume nonlethal battle mode. Predicted chance of defeat: minimal." Mecha Sonic said.

"Heh. I'm sure you'll be regretting those words soon, Mecha." Sonic said, assuming a battle position.

The gong rang. Both competitors zoomed forward towards each other, colliding in the center. The sheer force of their momentum smashing against each other sent a powerful shockwave throughout the area, sending several people falling over backwards, including anyone who was near the stage, and the seats closest to it. Sonic and Mecha Sonic were grappling now, but it soon became apparent that Mecha was more suited for this task. Overpowering Sonic, he lifted him over his head, bossted himself into the air, and threw Sonic bodily towards the ground. Sonic crashed into the ground, sending cracks throughout the stage, but he got up only slightly bruised.

"Heh, I'm impressed. It seems Eggman did a much better job with you than with Metal." Sonic said.

"I am superior to my predecessor in every ability." Mecha Sonic stated.

"But that doesn't quite mean you are better than me yet." Sonic said. Mecha Sonic said, nothing, but shot a volley of missiles out of his hands at Sonic. Sonic made use of his quick speed to outrun the missiles, which crashed into the ground behind him, causing large uprising of smoke. After gaining momentum, Sonic began rolling at high speeds, and hurtled his orblike form at Mecha Sonic. He crashed into Mecha Sonic's side, causing dents in the metal, and a few sparks, and began forcing Mecha Sonic to the side, towards the edge.

Mecha Sonic was no pushover, however. The metal was resisting Sonic's movement, slowing down his pushing. Soon, Mecha Sonic was able to resist enough to grab hold of the still spinning Sonic, and used his knee to smash into Sonic, sending him flying to the other end of the stage. Sonic landed hard, but still got up, although looking damaged.

"Target is resilient. Victory unattainable at current power. Must resort to untested technique..." Mecha Sonic said, and electricity began coursing around his body.

"Mecha, are you mad?" Eggman yelled from the sidelines. "We haven't tested this yet!"

Mecha Sonic paid no attention. The electricity coursing around him picked up in intensity, and Mecha Sonic began to float in the air. Hunching over for a bit, then stretching out, Mecha Sonic created a bright yellow flash around the area, and when it was over, he floated in the air, his blue metal now a shiny gold.

"Ultimate attack...Super Mecha Sonic form...only chance for victory. Must not fail." Mecha Sonic said.

"His own Super form?" Sonic said. "Well, now. Things just got a whole lot interesting, didn't they?"

Mecha Sonic wasted now time, and began firing multiple large balls of white energy from the air down to Sonic. Sonic ran as fast as he could. Something about the explosions they left behind made him feel like this wasn't a joke. Once several orbs were fired, Mecha Sonic shot missiles into the air, and they all seperated in the air, making about a dozen come from just one. He didn't stop there, as he then shots rings of gold energy everywhere. One latched on to Sonic, severely slowing him down, causing others to latch on to him, immobilizing him. As the missiles began falling, leaving explosions around the area, Mecha tried to finish the battle. Assuming the same motions he did to turn Super, he let loose a huge electrical field all around him, covering the entire stage, and almost reaching beyond it to the others. In the explosion, they could see Mecha power down to blue and collapse to the ground.

Everyone waited tensely for the smoke to clear. Once it did, they were met with an interesting sight. Sonic was still around, but battered greatly, and laying on his back on the ground. Mecha was flat on his face. Both looked almost completely sapped of all energy.

"It seems we've reached a stalemate in power!" the announcer said. "To resolve this, the first competitor to stand up and say 'I win' will be deemed victorious." he said.

A dim green glow could be seen in Mecha Sonic's eyes. Slowly moving his damaged body, he began to force himself up, first to his knees, then shakily to his feet. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"I...w--" Mecha Sonic began, but fell backwards from damage, and the green glow of his eyes, dimmed to nothing. Everyone heard a groan, and saw Sonic slowly getting up, breathing heavily, but standing.

"I...win." he said. Sonic slowly walked over to Mecha Sonic's defeated form, and picked him up. Jumping off the stage, he headed to Eggman, and deposited Mecha Sonic gently at his feet. "Fix him up, will you? He'll be a good sparring partner, that's for sure." he said.

_**Winner: Sonic**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 2: Shadow vs. Raven**_

"Isn't it interesting, Raven?" Shadow said.

"What is?"

"We're very similar. A dark past, amazing powers, hated 'fathers' that we eventually rose against and defeated. Interesing, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right."

"So let's see who's the stronger...'demon slayer,' so to speak, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

The gong rang. Shadow hurtled towards Raven, throwing a punch her way, but she levitated out of way, and began covering her hands with dark energy, which she then launched at Shadow. Shadow countered with a blast from his Chaos Spear, and the two blasts neutralized each other. Shadow used the same spinning technique that he and Sonic share, and flew towards Raven. Raven was able to react quickly enough to encase Shadow in a black orb, and shot that orb back to the ground, and it compressed when it did, causing a lot of pressure on Shadow's body. But he got straight back up. Utilizing Chaos Control, he teleported behind her, and delivered an elbow strike to her back, sending her careening back to the stage.

"Let's do a little role reversal." Shadow said, and began launching several blasts of Chaos energy at Raven, but she put up a shield, and received no damage. Shadow noticed that some of the blasts still pushed her and her shield back a bit. Realizing this, he got an idea. Teleporting back down close, he began to glow with red energy. Raven kept her shield up, but Shadow was counting on that.

"Chaos...Blast!" he yelled, releasing a sphere of red energy all around him, which collided with Raven's shield, but the immense force still pushed her away. By the time Raven realized what Shadow's plan was, it was too late. She has already been pushed off the platform.

_**Winner: Shadow**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 3: BeastBoy vs. Espio**_

"First Rouge, now this. This isn't my day." BeastBoy said.

"Prepare yourself! I know you have strength in you!" Espio said.

BeastBoy was still uncertain, but he knew he had to at least try. The gong rang throughout the area. Espio began with a barrage of shurikens, which BeastBoy just barely managed to dodge in time. Espio raced forward, then jumped above BeastBoy, and tried to drop his body at high speeds, like an arrow. BeastBoy ran in the form of a cougar, and Espio dropped onto the stage, with no damage. Espio stood in a ninjalike pose, then faded from view. Camoflauge.

"Oh great, he's invisible. How am I going to...Wait!" BeastBoy said. He just got an idea. Before anyone else knew what had happened, BeastBoy disappeared from sight as well.

The stage seemed completely deserted for a while, until Espio faded back into view.

"Damn. This would get us nowhere, so I had to come back. He's a smart one...but where is he?" Espio said, looking around. Unknown to anyone there, BeastBoy had quickly turned into a chameleon himself, and quickly used the same tactic Espio did. Unknown to him, BeastBoy was right behind Espio now. Another idea struck him. Quickly, he changed from the chameleon, to a gorilla. He became visible behind Espio, but he quickly grabbed Espio from behind, and using his gorilla strength, threw him off the platform.

_**Winner: BeastBoy**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 4: Knuckles vs. Omega**_

"Sorry, Omega. I know you want to prove your strength, but I have something to do here, as well." Knuckles said.

"If you are truly devoted to this cause, defeating me should prove no trouble. I will not make it easy, however." Omega said.

The gong rang once more. Knuckles and Omega charged forward, and grrappled with each other. Once again, their strength was relatively equal. Neither refused to give in. Knuckles did pull one fist back, but gave a furious punch to Omega's shoulder, crashing inside and revealing some wiring behind it. Omega took this opportunite to smash his fist into Knuckles' gut, sending him reeling back. Omega turned his hands into guns, and began firing missiles all over the place. Knuckles used his strength to hit them so hard that they flew off in completely different directions, and grabbed the last one and sent it back to Omega, who crossed his arms to reduce damage from the explosion. The explosion obscured his view, so he only just was able to keep himself from being blown back as Knuckles came rushing forward with a flurry of punches. Parrying was all Omega could do, stepping back as he blacked the coming punches. He couldn't spot an opening.

"Guarding the Master Emerald has given me the time to take some Master energy. Looks like I'll have to use it here!" Knuckles said, using his fist to push Omega back further away. He then held his fist out, pointed towards Omega, and green electricity began to course around it.

"Master Lightning!" Knuckles yelled, as he sent out several bolts of energy to Omega, who once again crossed his arms to reduce damage, but the lightning merely snaked its way around to find an opening, and blasted him from underneath his arms, shotting him away into the air, and he landed away on the ground around the platform.

_**Winner: Knuckles**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Intense battles have shaken the battlefield again! And they can only get more ferocious! Let's start the roulette!" the announcer said. The board began to cycle through the pictures of the four remaining contestants, until...

_**Sonic vs. Shadow**_

_**Knuckles vs. BeastBoy**_

"And those will be the matchups between contestans for the semifinals! Let us take a quick break, and then we shall get back to the battles!" the announcer said.

"Well, well. Looks like you and me will fight again, Shadow." Sonic said.

"We'll see who the ultimate hedgehog is now." Shadow said.

"Finally, I can do what I came here for..." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

BeastBoy glanced at the screen, then at Knuckles.

"Oh, crap..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

'Oh, crap' indeed, BeastBoy. 'Oh, crap' indeed. Yeah, if any of you remember me saying it was only a matter of time before Knuckles seeked confrontation with BeastBoy, over the Rouge issue. Well, here it is!

And the eternal rivalry of Shadow and Sonic must be settled as well. I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

Please R&R! All of you, please! Give me the strength to keep writing!


	14. Semifinals, and Final!

Well, hello there! I've received the reviews I wanted, so I think I can continue the story now! Read and enjoy people, because I'm going to try and put as much enjoyment in the story as I can! I expect some of you to be mildly suprised by the results of the tournament, or at least, I hope so. So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 14: Semifinals, and Final!**

"Prepare yourselves!" the announcer said, gesturing across the stadium. "The semifinals are arriving! Also, I'm am pleased to announce a special event! I have just been told that the winner of the tournament will, after his victory, participate in a special exhibition match with a special opponent! So, stay for an extra round after the final round! Let us begin the semifinals!" the announcer finished, and cheers echoed throughout the stadium.

"A special opponent?" BeastBoy said. "I wonder what that's about?"

"I don't really care." Shadow said. "An opponent is an opponent."

"And the battle is always fun, win or lose!" Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Knuckles said. "The opponent I want to fight is matched up to me now." he said, giving BeastBoy a cruel glare.

"Oh, crap..." BeastBoy said. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said, looking down. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Beastie..." came Rouge's voice. "Do your best, ok?" she said sweetly. BeastBoy looked up, and saw her smiling sweetly. Despite the way she acted most of the time, Rouge was really a kind, sweet person. BeastBoy realized even more why he never did end the relationship she started.

"Umm...okay, Rouge. I will." he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 1: Sonic vs. Shadow**_

"Who would have thought we'd ever have a rematch like this, huh, Shadow?" Sonic said, assuming a battle stance.

"I would have started one eventually, anyway. I need to prove that I'm the strongest hedgehog in the world!" Shadow said, assuming his own battle stance.

The gong sounded. At their trademark super fast speeds, the two charged each other, both stopping when their clenched fists collided with the other's, putting them at a stalemate. Shadow ducked down and tried a spinning trip kick, but Sonic jumped up and tried a diving kick from there, but Shadow rolled out of the way as well, then rammed into Sonic with his shoulder. Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm right before the collision, and bent backwards and threw Shadow behind him. Shadow landed quickly.

"Sonic...as powerful as ever."

"You too, Shadow."

Shadow turned around with a roundhouse kick, but Sonic ducked and delivered a kick to Shadow's stomach. Stunned for only an instant, Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg, and lifted him overhead and slammed him back onto the ground. Before Shadow could repeat this tactic, Sonic pulled away from his grip and jumped back. Shadow began charging energy into his fist, and shot a spread out volley of small Chaos Spears at Sonic. Sonic crossed his arms in front of him, and the Chaos Spears scratched his sides, and flew past him.

"Thought you might end up using some of those Chaos powers of yours." Sonic said. "Well, I've got to show you something."

"Yeah?" Shadow said. "What would that be?"

"You remember the adventure so long ago, when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"Using Chaos Control back then opened some locked skills. You're not the only one who can use Chaos Energy."

"You mean--?"

"Yup. I've got some tricks up my sleeves, too." Sonic said, and blue energy began gathring on one of his hands. It glowed brightly, and then, when it covered the whole hand, he clenched his fist. "Sonic Wind!" he yelled, and a blue tornado formed in front of him and began traveling quickly towards Shadow. Shadow was too surprised to avoid, and he was caught inside. The tornado spun him around, then flung him hard onto the ground, where he slid several feet before coming to a stop. He got up, bruises now starting to be visible. He was chuckling.

"Hehehe...the surprises never stop with you. You never cease to amaze me, Sonic." Shadow said.

"It's pretty rare to get a compliment like that from you. Thanks." Sonic said.

"So now that we know neither of us has an unfair advantage, shall we fight in true seriousness?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

The two rushed each other once again, colliding in a flurry of punches and kicks, some avoided, some connecting, some being neutralized by an attack of the same strength. After several moments of trading blows, and not exceeding the other, they both jumped back, and both began to glow brightly.

"Chaos...Control!" they both yelled, and dissappeared in the same blue flash. For a while, the only thing that could be seen where small flashes of blue that obviously signaled where the collided at high speeds. The blue flashes were seen several times, in various places. Some teetering near the edge of the platform, some extremely high in the air, some happening in quick succession. After a while, in a zoom, both fighters appeared on separate ends of the arena, looking extremely battered, but both smiling in enjoyment of the battle.

"Heh...I'm starting to get tired..." Sonic said, breathing heavily.

"As...am I. Shall we...finish it?" Shadow said, panting slightly.

"Give the people a good show."

"No problem."

Both fighters began spinning at high speeds. After rolling in a stationary position for a long time, both of them charged at each other with their trademark spinning attacks. They collided with a powerful blow, and bounced back. Without hesitation, they flew back at each other, and flew back again, only to charge again. This pattern continued for a small time, then both their forms reared back slightly, then charged each other once more, colliding in the middle of the air, but instead of bouncing back, they stayed airborne, spinning against each other so powerfully that sparks seemed to be visible flying from the collision. The viewers could hear them both yell something.

"Chaos...Blast!" they both yelled, and a red field of energy emanated from Shadow, and a blue one from Sonic. Both pushed against each other, once again not yielding, until the power was too great, and a huge purple explosion shook the entire stadium, and obscured the entire battlefield. High winds blew, and dust was everywhere, so people had to shield their eyes. Once the dust began to clear, another amazing sight met their eyes. Shadow and Sonic were both flying back from the blows, quickly hurtling through the air, zooming away from each other. To everyone's intense surprise, Shadow and Sonic both hit the ground around the platform at the exact same moment. They both lost. Even consulting a photograph proved it.

"This is amazing!" the announcer said. "The force of these two competitiors has caused them both to hit the ground at the same time. As the regulations state, both must be disqualified. We are only able to do this at a late stage such as this. We will have to declare the winner of the next round the winner of the tournament! Instead of a second semifinal round, it is considered the final match!" he said. Shadow and Sonic were shakily getting up.

"We're perfectly equal..." they both muttered to themselves.

_**Draw**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Round 2(Final Round): Knuckles vs. BeastBoy**_

"Finally...I can do what I've wanted to do for so long!" Knuckles said, punching a fist into his open palm.

"H-Hey, Knuckles." BeastBoy stammered. "Why is it you want to fight me so bad?"

"You should know!" Knuckles yelled, pointing the spines on his fist at BeastBoy. "Rouge needs a man! Yet she chose you! Beat me in battle, and I admit defeat to a true man! If I am victorious, then Rouge made a bad decision!"

On the sidelines, Rouge was looking up in wonder. "Knuckles is really upset..." she said.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Sonic said beside her.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious he liked you." Cyborg said. "But then, I had to live with Robin and Starfire, so maybe I'm better at seeing these things."

"He was this jealous..." Rouge said.

The gong sounded. Knuckles ran forward quickly, a furious look in his eyes, and pulled back his fist to punch BeastBoy. BeastBoy screamed and ducked, barely avoiding the quick punch. Looking up, he saw Knuckles pull his fist above his head to hit him from above. BeastBoy quickly rolled to the side as Knuckles fist collided with the platform, causing the entire thing to tremble, and cracks to spread over the entire platform.

"Holy crap! He's serious!" BeastBoy yelled. As Knuckles charged at him again. "And I'm gonna be beat to a pulp!" he said. "But I at least have to try and fight...Rouge is watching!" he said, and dived forward, tackling Knuckles down to the ground. Knuckles pushed him off to the side, and stood up, ready for another punch. BeastBoy turned into a gorilla and grabbed Knuckles' arm, but Knuckles showed his strength as he grabbed BeastBoy's arm, and easily picked him up above his head and slammed him down. BeastBoy changed into a Tyrannosaurus, and roared at Knuckles, but Knuckles delivered a fierce blow to his snout, forcing him to change back in pain. BeastBoy tried flying away as a Pterodactyl, but Knuckles leaped high into the air, and used an overhead smash to send him back to the ground, flat on his face. Before BeastBoy had even finished changing back, Knuckles slammed his fist into his back, causing a lot of pain, as demonstrated by BeastBoy's loud cry of pain. Knuckles pulled his fist back again, ready to attack while he stood on BeastBoy's back.

"Now to finish this!" he yelled, pulling his fist back further. He was about to punch BeastBoy full force once again, when...

"Knuckles, stop this!" Rouge screamed from the sidelines. Knuckles fist froze in middle of its travel. BeastBoy and Knuckles both glanced over at Rouge. She had tears in her eyes. "What is this proving, Knuckles? That you'll destroy someone to get something you want?" Rouge yelled, not of fury, but of sadness. "He can't even defend himself! You're strong enough to kill him at full strength, Knuckles!"

"Rouge, I..." Knuckles began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Knuckles, I can see it now. But if you truly care about me, you'll be happy with what I do, even if I've chosen someone else." Rouge said. Wiping a tear away, and smiling slightly, she said, "Besides, it was really hard to pick between you two."

"Rouge..." Knuckles muttered. Looking down at BeastBoy, Knuckles stepped off of him, and picked him up and set him on his feet. "I've been an idiot, BeastBoy." he said seriously. "I'm sorry. To make it up to you..." he said, and then held his arms out to the sides, standing his ground. "Hit me! Pound me! Use whatever animal form you want, or defeat me as a human! Do what you will! This is my apology!" he said solemnly. BeastBoy could only stare. This could be BeastBoy's chance to show how strong he could be, but...

BeastBoy raised his hand, and Knuckles calmly closed his eyes, bracing for a blow. Instead, BeastBoy's hand lightly gripped his shoulder. "Hey, you don't need to tell me to beat you up to apologize. It's like someone said before. Rouge has that affect on guys." He smiled. "Besides, I can understand how you feel. If I was you, I wouldn't have done a thing different." he said.

Knuckles stared at him for a while, then seriously turned to the announcer.

"I give." he said.

_**Winner: BeastBoy**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"And the climactic results of the tournament have finally come to pass!" the announcer said. "The ultimate winner of the tournament is BeastBoy!" he said, raising BeastBoy's hand into the air. Tremendous cheers met his announcement, as the announcer draped a ornate gold medal around his neck. BeastBoy stepped back down to the ground around the platform, to receive his praise.

"Well done, BeastBoy!" Robin said.

"You were stupendous, friend BeastBoy!" Starfire said.

"Yo, man, I didn't know you had it in you." Cyborg said.

"I guess even you have your moments." Raven said.

"Awesome job!" Sonic said.

"You're a powerful fighter." Espio said.

"You are a superior adversary." Omega said.

"Top notch job!" Vector said.

"Kind of...heroic, like Sonic!" Amy said.

"Heroic? Guess he needs a sidekick now, huh?" Tails said.

"A serious battler. It doesn't seem like you." Shadow said.

Chaos made a few splashing sounds. "He says he admires an honorable battler." Knuckles translated. BeastBoy looked at him nervously. "As do I." Knuckles said, smiling and shaking BeastBoy's hand.

Rouge walked up to him, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. "I always believed in you..." she whispered sweetly.

"We will take a small break to allow recovery of our competitors, and to prepare for the special exhibition match. Stay where you are!" the announcer said.

"Do your best, BeastBoy!" everyone said. BeastBoy smiled and clenched his fist.

"Yeah! I will!" he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah! I think I've enjoyed making this chapter the most! I'm really hoping you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Did I surprise you with some outcomes? Was there enough action and romance and such to satisfy you for a long time? Did you enjoy it completely?

And stick around for the special exhibition match with a special opponent! I'll say no more, but I believe you'll enjoy it, **_Metal Overlord 2.0!_**

All of you, please R&R! Especially for this chapter! Later!


	15. Special Exhibition Match!

Hello, everybody! I know you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this one as well! Brace yourselves, my loyal readers, for the special exhibition match! It'll be a surprise, I'm sure, and emotions will run high! Action will hopefully be extreme to you, and it should be enjoyable overall! Let's begin!

But first, A minor moment of seriousness. I dedicate this chapter to **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**. Buddy, this might seem weird, but I feel like I have to do this. You've stuck around and reviewed each chapter since the first one you reviewed to. In fact, I don't even start to update until I see your review, truthfully. You've given me numerous ideas, and still are. So, a big, hopefully enjoyable surprise awaits you in this chapter! Okay, that's said and done. On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 15: Special Exhibition Match!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer yelled to the stands. "You've sat through a powerful tournament of amazing fighters! You've enjoyed the shows of strength and skill, and the surprising and emotional victories and defeat! You have watched as this lone competitor..." he said, gesturing to BeastBoy, standing on one end of the platform, "...made his way from the preliminaries, all the way to the grand champion of the tournament! Now, witness a monumental event, as BeastBoy, the victor, takes on our special exhibition challenger!" he yelled, gesturing to a the entrance of the stadium.

Everything grew silent, waiting for the arrival of the challenger. Finally, a shadow appeared from the side, meaning the challenger was walking to the entrance. Everyone watched, as a human sized, orange robot walked into the stadium. Large green eyes, a somehwat skinny physique, and a large horn starting at the forehead, pointing up.

"Please everyone, welcome the powerful robot fighter...Emerl!" the announcer said, as Emerl quietly made his way to the platform, and the big screen on one side of the stadium lit up.

_**BeastBoy vs. Emerl**_

"Yes, Emerl!" the announcer continued. "A recently discovered technological marvel, Emerl's fighting abilities appear to far surpass any normal human's natural abilities, so what better way to test it out than to pit it against an opponent that has himself surpassed natural human abilities?" he said.

"So this is my opponent?" BeastBoy said, watching Emerl do a few fighting moves into the air, practicing. Emerl punched the ground lightly, and the platform shook. Trying to keep his footing, BeastBoy said, "Yeah, no wonder he's the special match."

"Go, BeastBoy!" Sonic said.

"Don't be scared. You can take him." Shadow said.

"Don't hold back. I wouldn't." Knuckles said.

"Win this for me, okay, Beastie?" Rouge said.

Boosted in confidence by the cheers from spectators and his friends, BeastBoy began feeling less nervous. Entering his most professional fighting stance, he readied himself for a battle.

"Ladies Gentlemen, we shall now begin the exhib--" the announcer began, but was cut off as something catastrophic happened.

A loud thunderstrike was heard, although the weather outside was perfectly clear and sunny. Suddenly, a huge black bolt of lightning rushed down, and struck Emerl right there. Emerl's body glowed in a black aura, and his body floated a bit off of the ground. As everyone watched, Emerl's eye panels changed from green, slowly into a crimson color. Once this was over, Emerl slowly drifted back to the ground, then raised his head, and the Titans and Sonic gang were horrified by what they heard.

"Hehehehe...finally, I regain a body!" came a inhuman, deep voice from Emerl. Shadow recognized it instantly.

"B-Black Doom!" he exclaimed. "H-How is it even possible?"

"Are you surprised, Shadow?" came Black Doom's voice from Emerl. "Let there be no room for too much arrogance. This fortunate turn of events was a surprise to me, as well."

"Black Doom! How are you still here? I destroyed the Black Comet! That should have finished you!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"Indeed it should have, Shadow. However, I believe I can explain." Black Doom said. "The connection between me and my comet, which causes me to be destoryed if it was, was something I ardently strived to eliminate. Using the energy taken from several human beings seemed like a good force to eliminate this connection. However, as you surely know, I was stopped before my plan could culminate. However, what you did not know is that I had already put the energy of several humans to that purpose. While not enough to completly sever the ties, it appeared to do that purpose to some extent. After you destoryed my comet, I was ripped from my body, leaving what was perhaps simply my dark soul. I could not do anything myself, and possession of anything with its own consciousness was impossible. However, imagine my joy when I came upon this robot. Its purpose unfulfilled, it is the closest thing to an empty shell possible, and proved easy for possession. The results stands before you now!" Black Doom finished, laughing maniacally.

"Now, I am an honorable demon lord." Black Doom continued. "I watched the progress you all made before this robot was taken here to fight, and before I took its body. As such, I will honor most of the rules of this tournament, and fight BeastBoy here, before I go and find a way to return myself to full power."

"Just try it!" BeastBoy said, assuming his battle stance again. "I won't make it easy for you!"

"Do not get ahead of yourself, young one. It appeared to me you made it through this tournament through sheer luck."

"See for yourself, then!"

Black Doom was silent, but pointed one of Emerl's fingers at the gong, and shot a small shot of dark energy at it, causing it to sound throughout the stadium. Black Doom wasted no time in rushing forward at BeastBoy, swinging his fist at him. BeastBoy quickly ducked, and dashed to the side to get more room. Black Doom did a spin kick at BeastBoy, which collided against BeastBoy's jaw, sending him flying to the side, and sliding across the ground. Black Doom jumped after him, aiming a punch for his grounded form, but he rolled out of the way, and Black Doom's fist hit the ground. Quickly, BeastBoy jumped onto Black Doom from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck, but Black Doom merely spun his arms until the reached behind him, grabbed BeastBoy, and slammed him on the ground in front of him. On the ground, BeastBoy turned into a gorilla, and smacked Black Doom with the back of his fist, sending Black Doom back a bit. BeastBoy then quickly changed into a Pterodactyl, and flew into the air. Black Doom used Emerl's powerful legs to jump into the air above BeastBoy, and ground him with a single overhead smash, sedning him hurtling to the ground at one end of the platform, while Black Doom landed on the other end.

"Do you still wish to put up this resistance?" Black Doom said.

Rouge was at the end BeastBoy lay near, and looked up at Black Doom. "I know Beastie can do it! He could beat you even if you were back in your pathetic old body!" she yelled.

"Silence, bat girl!" Black doom yelled, holding one hand near his head, as it gathered dark energy. "Do not try to give him false hope, and most of all, do not agitate me!" he said, thrusting that hand forward, and a beam of black energy raced towards her. Rouge screamed in horror.

"Rouge, look out!" Knuckles said, jumping in front of her, and taking the full force of the beam on his left arm. Knuckles let out a loud cry of pain, and landed on the ground. Even with his red fur, it was obvious his arm was bleeding pretty badly.

"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled, rushing to him. "Knuckles, are you okay? Knuckles!" she yelled, shaking him.

"Hahahahahaha!" Black Doom laughed. He then noticed the form of BeastBoy slowly standing up, looking down, fists clenched. "You still wish to resist?" Black Doom said snidely.

BeastBoy clenched his teeth in fury. "You come back from the dead to destroy my planet. You call me weak, and that I couldn't win a match from skill alone. You try to attack Rouge, the girl who always believed in me, and supported me. Your attack hits Knuckles, a good guy who was still friendly even though I had the affection of the girl he liked. And then, you show absolutely no regret?" he said, his voice becoming more filled with venom and hatred with each word.

"I'm a great demon lord. Do you actually think I even feel regret?" Black Doom said smugly.

It felt like acid was pumping through BeastBoy's veins. All he cared about was beating his opponent. Lifting his head up, everyone caught a glance at his face. Twisted in hatred, his pupils were completly animalistic. "You will when I'm done with you!" BeastBoy screamed, and felt his body undergoing a furious transformation, one he only felt twice before. The Titans watched in awe, as BeastBoy's form became that of which he fought Adonis, and Trigon's fire demons with. The Beast Within.

"Humph. It seems you have greatly increased in your skills now." Black Doom said, looking at BeastBoy's new form. "In honor of this, let me change something before the fight continues." he said, and shot another ball of black energy at the screen, and the words changed.

_**Mega BeastBoy vs. Doom Emerl**_

"Fitting new names for our new forms, don't you think?" Doom Emerl said. BeastBoy merely snarled. "Well, then. If you have nothing more to say, then come at me!" Doom Emerl said.

BeastBoy complied in a second. Rushing forward in the blink of an eye, BeastBoy passed by Doom Emerl with an almighty swipe of his huge claw, then turned around and rushed past him again, swiping again. He did this several times, before Doom Emerl was able to grab his arm, and throw him to the other end of the platform. Scratches into the robotic body of Doom Emerl could be seen.

"Ugh!" Doom Emerl groaned. "I didn't anticipate such a boost in power. I suppose I have underestimated you." Doom Emerl said, now firing shots of energy at BeastBoy, but they merely bounced off of BeastBoy's flesh. "What?" Doom Emerl said. Abandoning the energy shots, he began launching the beams of energy he shot at Rouge. BeastBoy easily dodged them, left and right, slowly moving forward with each dodge. After getting close enough, BeastBoy grabbed Doom Emerl by the neck, and slammed him repeatedly on the ground, each slam deepening a crater forming in the platform. Doom Emerl emitted a field of dark energy, forcing BeastBoy to release him, and Doom Emerl floated into the air, and raised his hands above his head. A ball of black energy began forming above them. "I will not stand for the humiliation of being defeated by a human!" he said, and the ball began growing in size at an alarming rate. Soon, it was getting twice the size of BeastBoy's new form. "Try and stop this attack! When fully charged, it will be unstoppable!" he said, laughing. It looked like it was over for BeastBoy, but then something incredible happened.

A bolt of green lightning smashed into Doom Emerl's back, knocking him forward, and causing the huge ball of black energy to dissipate. "What is this ambush?" Doom Emerl said, turning back to see what had attacked him. Knuckles was standing there, holding a fist with the spikes pointed at him, having shot another bolt of Master Lightning at Doom Emerl.

"BeastBoy! Send him to me! We'll take care of him together! Forget the rules of the tournament! This is the fate of the planet!" Knuckles yelled. Doom Emerl turned around, but had barely finished turning when he saw BeastBoy in the air in front of him, who swung his large claw, and sent him hurtling toward Knuckles. Knuckles pulled back, and delivered a jumping uppercut, sending him back to BeastBoy. "That's from me!" Knuckles said. BeastBoy swat at Doom Emerl again, bouncing him back to Knuckles, who delivered a spinning kick, sending him into the air in between him and BeastBoy. "That's from humanity!" Knuckles yelled. "BeastBoy, let's do this one together!" Knuckles said, and both he and BeastBoy jumped up high, above Doom Emerl. Both pulled both their hands above their heads, readying for a dual overhead smash. "And this...is...for...Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, and he and BeastBoy smashed Doom Emerl at the same time, sending him hurtling straight into the platform, leaving a humongously deep crater. The body of Emerl glowed with a dark aura again as Knuckles and BeastBoy landed again, and his eye panels changed back to green. A transparent form of Black Doom rose from Emerl.

"You accursed little gnats!" Black Doom said in fury. "You may have beaten me into retreating from my body, but you cant muster enough energy to destroy my spirit!" he said.

"No, but we can!" Sonic yelled from behind him. "Shadow, let's send him somewhere warm!" he said, holding his palm out, and energy began to surround Black Doom.

"Got it!" Shadow yelled, holding out his palm as well, and the energy around Black Doom began increasing in its amount. Black Doom pounded against the sphere, but couldn't break free. Once Black Doom was completely obscured by an orb of blue energy, Shadow and Sonic made their move.

"Chaos Control!" they yelled, and the orb compressed, and vanished.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Out in space, on the surface of the sun, a blue orb appeared out of nowhere, and Black Doom was deposited there. As the energy from the sun began to vaporize the demon's spirit, he managed to say one last thing.

"Damn...you...hedgehogs...echidna...and the accursed human!" he said, before being finally vaporized.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the stadium, BeastBoy, having transformed back to his human form, lifted the damaged body of Emerl out of the crater he left. "He looks sturdy." he said. "I think Tails could probably fix him up in no time." BeastBoy became dimly aware of an enormous roar of cheers from the stadium. Every citizen there was cheering at the top of their lungs. Even the announcers amazed speech into the microphone couldn't be heard. As BeastBoy took him down to Tails to tell him about repairing Emerl, the group descended upon him right after he gave Emerl to Tails. They kept congradulating him, patting him on the back, shaking his hand, that sort of thing. BeastBoy looked to his side at one point, and noticed Knuckles slowly walking over to him, holding his hand to his injured arm. Once Knuckles got next to him, he smirked, and raised his hand.

"We do good as a team, don't we?" he said. BeastBoy smiled, and smacked Knuckles' palm, just like best friends. After he did so, he looked over again, and noticed Rouge looking at them both. She walked up to them both, silently looking at them. Nobody said anything, until Rouge's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled them both into a tight embrace, silently crying.

"Rouge..." Knuckles muttered.

"What's wrong?" BeastBoy asked.

"Nothing!" Rouge said, her voice breaking, still holding on to them both. "I'm just so glad! You're both alright! You fought that monster for me! You protected me!" she said, still crying.

"Of course, Rouge..." Knuckles said, somewhat embarassed.

"Yeah. I mean...you are...important to both of us..." BeastBoy muttered.

Rouge let go of them and stepped back, her cheeks showing tearstains. Silence descended for a minute again, then she grabbed both their hands. "I can't take it anymore!" she said. "I can't decide between you two! So..." she said, dropping her voice, and leaning forward. "...you can both have me, and I'll have you both..." she said, her voice having a trace of its trademark suggestiveness.

"W-What?" BeastBoy and Knuckles said, at the same time, both stunned by her words.

Rouge pulled on their hands, and began leading them somewhere else. "Come on, guys. Let's go have a little...fun!" she said, pulling them with her. As they rushed past the main group, BeastBoy heard Cyborg's voice.

"Hurry, hurry!" Cyborg said. "Place your bets! Will the first kid be a changeling and bat mix, or an echidna and bat mix?"

BeastBoy couldn't pull away from Rouge to hurt Cyborg. He swore he heard people putting bets, too. But he couldn't do anything about it now. He'd just have to go with whatever...fun Rouge might be suggesting, whether it's what the group thinks it is or not. Before he was pulled out of the stadium with Knuckles by Rouge, BeastBoy was able to glance at the big screen in the stadium. It had changed again.

_**Winners: BeastBoy, Knuckles, Sonic, & Shadow**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah! The climactic finish to the Tournament arc, the special exhibition match! Did I surprise you with the opponent? I hope so. Did I excite you with the action? Please say I did. Did the romance satisfy you? Sure it might be considered mildly immoral, but this is a fanfiction, after all.

**_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, do you feel proud to have this chapter dedicated to you? Is it good enough to be dedicated to you? I used whatever I thought you and everyone would enjoy, so I hope I succeeded.

One more announcement! I have another arc to do! That's right, I'm continuing the story! **_Metal Overlord 2.0_** has given me yet another idea for the story! I'll only give you the title of the arc, but it should clue you in a bit. Stay tuned, for the next chapter will start the **_Mecha Madness_** arc!

I'll see you then! Don't forget to R&R!


	16. Plans of the Machine

Hey, everyone! I'm back, and ready to start the latest arc! Now, for answering some questions. For those asking about the length of the story, well, so long as ideas keep coming to me, I'll continue the story! That's okay, isn't it? Some have been asking about the new game **_Sonic Riders_** having an arc in this story. If I happen to play it and grasp the story before this arc is finished, I'll probably put it in there, but I haven't played it yet. **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter being dedicated to you(although I was hoping you'd do like you normally do, and talk about some specific parts of the story in your review. Nobody really did, not even about the events between Rouge, BeastBoy, and Knuckles. Oh, well). Oh, and **_realfanficts_**, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. Just review whenever you get the chance, okay? Anyway, enough talk. The **_Mecha Madness Arc _**begins now!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 16: Plans of the Machine.**

Knuckles walked through the city streets, enjoying the surroundings. Sure, he was still occasionally asked to give an autograph to someone, but he was enjoying the attention. Everything seemed more enjoyable since he didn't have to compete with BeastBoy over Rouge, since Rouge figured out a solution. Sure, some might say it was a bit immoral, but, if it's love, who really cares, right? That's how Knuckles, Rouge, and BeastBoy felt, anyway.

Knuckles was just passing by a jewelry store, when an explosion burst through, shattering the windows with its force. Knuckles turned around quickly to see a figure jump out of the smoke and flames, holding a large jewel in its hand.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Knuckles yelled at the figure. The figure turned, placed the jewel near its chest, then pulled its hand back out. The jewel seemed to have disappeared. The smoke was beginning to clear, but before it did, the figure pointed its fist at Knuckles. Knuckles saw two spikes on the fist, which suddenly detached and fired towards Knuckles. Knuckles crossed his arms in front of his face, and braced for the impact, which caused large explosions, but Knuckles didn't take much damage. But when the smoke from the new explosions cleared, the figure was gone.

"Damn. Where'd he go? What was that all about?" Knuckles said, when a piece of paper fluttered near him. Snatching it out of the air, he read what it said. "This place needs to stop showing that off. It's an invitation to trouble. But there's no time! This can't be good. I gotta tell the others!" he said, racing off, dropping the paper which had this message.

_**RARE CHAOS EMERALD!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tails was in a research lab the Titans let him use, fixing up the robot Emerl since it's damage done from Black Doom's possession, and the battle damage it sustained.

"This robot's technology is amazing!" Tails said, looking at all the wiring inside. "I can barely begin to understand it. All I know is that it seems to react to the Chaos Emerald." he said, looking at the yellow emerald he had placed on a shelf. Just as Tails began to return to Emerl's repairs, an explosion burst through the wall behind him, hurling him forward into the other wall. As he slid down, he saw something snatch the Chaos Emerald from it's place, give a glance towards him, then turned towards the huge hole, span to appendages on its lower back at high speeds, and jet through the hole into the air. The door burst open to reveal the Titans and Shadow rushing in.

"We heard an explosion. What happened?" Robin asked. Starfire helped Tails up.

"The Chaos Emerald...it took it." Tails said wearily.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy and Rouge were hanging out near a river a small distance outside of town. It was just to spend some calm, relaxing time with each other at the time. BeastBoy had something he wanted to give Rouge as a present. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she looked over, he pulled it out from behind his back. The dark blue Chaos Emerald. BeastBoy could see its reflection in her wide eyes.

"Well, I know you seem to like jewels a lot, so I figured the bigger the jewel, the better. So I called in a few favors, and..." BeastBoy explained, but was cut off when Rouge pulled him in for a kiss, pushing him down to the ground, so that they were both laying down, Rouge on top of BeastBoy. These events would most likely have progressed into something even more, but just then, something swooped down at high speeds and landed near them. Breaking from the kiss, they got up.

"Now, what's the big idea, busting in on us like that?" Rouge said. "Things were just about to heat up!"

The figure, hidden under a cloak, was silent. It merely pointed a sleeve covered hand towards them, then shot out a grappling hook, which latched on to the Chaos Emerald, and pulled it back to the figure.

"Hey! That's Rouge's gift!" BeastBoy yelled.

Once again, the figure remained silent. It merely jutted out some wings from its back, appearing through some holes in the back of the cloak, and jet boosters on the ends activated, and the figure launched away at high speeds.

"If someone's after the Chaos Emeralds, well, it can't be good, can it?" BeastBoy said. "Rouge, I'm sorry, but it looks like the romantic evening's been cancelled." he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside a dark chamber, a figure stood, gazing at some monitors, tapping on some buttons on a console below. As it worked on whatever it was working on, three figures entered through another door. One walked, the other was pushing itself forward through the constant spinning of appendages on its lower back, the other flew in. Once the had gotten far enough, they kneeled down and deposited three jewels onto the ground.

"We have recovered three so far, creator." said the one that walked in.

"We encountered some of our targets nearby, but we obeyed the orders to remain hidden." said the one that boosted in.

"Shall we search for the rest?" sad the flying one.

"Negative." said the figure at the console. "Three is satisfactory currently. Wait until other units are created. Risks are unnecessary at this point. Assume recovery mode until further notice."

"Yes, creator!" they all said, and remained completely still.

"Research reveals interesting new data on Chaos Emeralds' reaction with Master Emerald. Once unit creation is complete, must remember to send retrieval force to take Master Emerald, as well." the figure said.

A rattling came from the side, and someone stood in a jail cell nearby.

"You rebellious failure! How dare you do this to me!" the figure said.

The figure at the console stared for a minute, then began walking to the cell. As he got close, light began to illuminate him.

"I am merely following orders. Orders were to achieve destruction of enemies at all costs, and to remove hindrances. Data suggests that you, Dr. Eggman, are a hindrance. Destruction of you would prove unproductive, so caging was necessary."

"You rebelled like your predecessor. You are just another failure to me!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Opinion will change upon completion of my goal. I, Mecha Sonic, will succeed where Metal Sonic has failed!" Mecha Sonic said, beginning to chuckle mildly, returning to the console, to supervise construction.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Bold words, Mecha. Well, you guys, I hope you're enjoying the beginning of the new arc! If it's a little short, I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly sure how to start it.

So, what is Mecha Sonic constructing? Who were those minions? What is the "reaction" with the Master Emerald Mecha was talking about? If you think you know the answers to some of these questions, say so in your reviews! Also, prepare for some unlikely and surprising alliances in later chapters, which I hope you will enjoy as much as you have the previous parts of the story!

I'll leave you for now. Don't forget to R&R! See ya!


	17. Machines, Machines

Hey, guys! I hope you're ready for another chapter, because here it comes! Now, for the one who asked about a **_Sonic Rush_** arc, I'm sorry, but you'll have to inform me of details or something, because I have unfortunately not played that game, either. For the Sonic, Amy and Shadow love triangle question, I might, but I'm not sure how I could pull it off, so I'm not sure. For the one who told me of the Master Emerald neutralizing the Chaos Emeralds, I remember that, but there is a lesser known reaction I'm going to use here. I think you'll enjoy it. I'll say no more for now, but let's just say you might know if you know enough about the classic game **_Sonic 3 & Knuckles._** On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 17: Machines, Machines.**

Mecha Sonic stood on a pedestal, looking down and forward to a decent number of figures in front of him. They all stood rigid, awaiting for his orders.

"My creations," he began, and all the figures looked up, standing straighter in salute. "you are my units, made for achievement of my ultimate task. A plan has been devised for achieving this, but collection of prized objects is needed. You are created for those tasks." he said. He then gestured to a closely standing group in front. "You units will head out and collect the four remaining Chaos Emeralds. Chances of resistance from adversaries is likely, so you have authorization to engage combat, but only incapacitate them. Do not neutralize them, this objective rests with me." The group nodded and began to leave, but Mecha Sonic pointed at one, and said, "Negative." he said, and the one turned back around. "You will head with the other retrieval team." he said, pointing at a group of five further to the side. "Your mission is to retrieve the coveted Master Emerald from its current position. It is essential to the objective. Now go." he said, and the six remaining figures nodded and left. As Mecha Sonic turned around, Eggman spoke up from his cage.

"You're insane. What will this accomplish?" he asked.

"Results will all be revealed in time, Dr. Eggman." Mecha Sonic said.

"Your speech patterns are getting smoother. What is happening to you?"

"Your Artificial Intelligence you installed, of course. I am grasping concepts easier, speech patterns are achieving normality as a result."

"To think I'm having the same problem with something so smart as I did with the previous version." Eggman said. "There's got to be some way to inform someone of this. If Mecha destroys Sonic, what fun is taking over the world if I wasn't the one to beat him?" Suddenly, Eggman spotted something he had when he was forced into this cell. The radio he used a long time ago...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

All of Sonic's friends had gathered with the Titans and Shadow in the tower, to discuss the current matters with the stealing of the three Chaos Emeralds.

"Explosions, missiles, jet wings..." Sonic said. "I think it's safe to think we're dealing with robots here."

"Yeah, but why are they going after the Emeralds?" Robin said.

"Let's see. Who do we know that builds lots of powerful robots, and would search for the Chaos Emeralds, a super powerful energy source?" Cyborg said, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Eggman." Knuckles said instantly.

"Sounds like another tough case for us." Vector said. Just then, the radio he had on his belt crackled, and he answered it.

"Vector! Are you with Sonic and those heroes?" the voice said, and since it wasn't disguised this time, they all recognized it this time.

"Eggman! Why would you call for us?" Tails said. "Did you want to surrender already?"

"No, trust me on this!" Eggman said, the radio mildly cracking static, so his voice was a bit obscured. "It's not me this time...it's Mecha Sonic!"

"Mecha Sonic?" Shadow said. "Is he just copying Metal?"

"His Artificial Intelligence increased rapidly! He saw me as a hindrance when I told him to get rid of you guys, so I'm locked up right now. Those Emerald stealings had nothing to do with me!" he said, the radio crackling. "But his plan is very diabolical."

"What is this plan, evil Dr. Eggman?" Starfire asked. The radio crackled again.

"I...don't know the specifics, but as you guessed...he wants the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said. "But that's not all, he--" he began, but the radio crackled more, so the message was beginning to become more garbled. "Searc--" Static. "--Ster Em--" More static. "--Tion with--" There was more static. "If you need, look in..." he said, through even more static. "...My old lab. Maybe...there's something there that can--" he said, but suddenly everything went silent on the radio.

"Eggman? Hey, Eggman?" BeastBoy said. Suddenly, a cold mechanical voice spoke, clear as day.

"Looks like this communication will continue some other time." it said, and a slight crushing sound was heard, and a split second later, nothing but static. Vector switched off the radio, and looked up. Everyone was silently in thought.

"Anyone decipher the messed up message?" Robin said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sounds like this will be the toughest yet. Did you hear how Mecha Sonic sounded?" Raven said.

"He said to look in his old lab." Sonic said. "Shadow, would you mind going there? I'll tell you where." he asked. Shadow nodded. "Good. Robin, I'll need you to come with me." he said, standing up. "If things are really as bad as they seem, then I've got an idea for something that could help."

"I have an idea, too." Tails said. "Emerl could be helpful. We never did get to see how good he really is. I'll go finish his repairs."

"Okay." Robin said. "We've got some ideas. The rest of you, try and find any information about the other four Chaos Emeralds. We've got to try and get them before the robots Mecha Sonic's sent get them. We'll have to worry about whatever else they might have in mind later." he said. Everyone nodded, stood up, and headed their own ways.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, a group of bandits in a desert far outside of the city were laying battered and bruised upon the ground, but all still alive. A few figures stood above them, one holding a large jewel.

"Attention, creator." it said. "One Emerald retrieved."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A large temple. A huge light green emerald sat upon a throne, revolving slowly. Suddenly, several figures dashed up the temple at quick speeds, heading for the emerald. Suddenly, a blue creature made of water rose from the ground in front of the emerald, and made some splashing noises. Wasting no time, one figure shot what appeared to be a tentacle at the creature, causing it to jump into the air. While it was airborne, a beam of energy blasted it in the chest, sending it flying far away. They rushed to the emerald, and one easily plucked it from its pedestal.

"Attention, creator." it said. "Master Emerald retrieved."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tails was working furiously on Emerl's repairs, and sweat glistened on his forehead. Every second counted to this intelligent fox. As he made a few adjustments with a wrench, he put it aside, and grabbed two wires, attaching them together. Immediately, the open chest hatch closed, and Emerl sat up straight, looking around.

"Whew! I did it!" Tails said. "Emerl, can you hear me?" he asked. Emerl turned his head, stared for a moment, then nodded. "Can you speak?" Emerl shook his head slowly. "Well, that's all right. I just need you to listen."

Emerl stood up a bit straighter, and although he had no real face, you could easily tell he was ready to listen intently.

"Good, Emerl! Now, here's the deal..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shadow teleported into a dark corridor, and landed smoothly on his feet. Looking around, he wasn't impressed by his surroundings.

"I can see why the doctor said maybe I'd find something. It doesn't look like he even knows if he left anything here." he said, walking around, squinting in the dim light. Noticing another door, he opened it, and it lead to nothing but darkness, but Shadow pressed onward. Once he got into the room, he felt for the walls to keep him from tripping into anything. After a little while, he began to get a little frustrated.

"Damn! It's too dark to see anything!" he said, punching the wall lightly. He heard a buzzer, and as lights began to turn on in the room, he realized he had just hit a switch, to what, he didn't know. Turning around, he saw a silver, metallic, familiar shape standing in front of him, towering over him slightly. Yellow eyes began to light up.

"Silver Sonic online..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" Robin asked, as they headed down a corridor of specially designed cells, in the facility for holding criminals of immense power.

"Not really. But it's worth a shot, and I think I have an idea of how it'll work out." Sonic said.

They came to another cell, where a guard pointed at it.

"He's in this one." the guard said. Robin and Sonic stepped in front of the cell, looking at its captive. A metal wall, ceiling, and floor, where something, chained with powerful metal chains on his arms and legs, had his head down. Noticing a presence other than his own, he lifted his head, and stared at the people in front of the vertical bars.

"Sonic...my loathsome copy. What is it you want?" he asked. Sonic smirked a bit.

"Just a deal, Metal. Just a deal..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you go! Heh, I'm a little evil today, leaving you on what I hope is a good cliffhanger. But it's your decision whether it was a good one or not. Did I surprise you with some of these events? I hope so.

More to come, as you can see. Powerful battles will probably happen next chapter, so I hope you look forward to it!

Give me lots of reviews, like the last chapter, please! See ya!


	18. Dealing with the Steel

Hey, everybody! I hope none of you forgot about this story in the long wait, which I'm very sorry about. Here comes the next chapter for you guys!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 18: Dealing with the Steel.**

"So...let me get this straight." Metal Sonic said, glancing blankly at Sonic and Robin. "Eggman made what was supposed to be a more advanced version of me, but the thing rebelled just like I did. So the doctor contacted you, and told you he's cooking up something sinister, something even worse than what you've dealt with so far?"

"Exactly." Robin said.

"And now you're here to ask me to help beat him and save everyone and all that other hero stuff? Under strict supervision, of course?"

"Correct, pal." Sonic said.

"And why the hell should I care?" Metal Sonic said bitterly. "I should be happy. Whatever causes problems for you can't be all bad, now can it?"

"Thought you might say something like that." Sonic said. "There will be compensations, of course."

"Like?" Metal Sonic said.

"Well, a reduced sentence would be one..." Robin said.

"Yeah, like what? Life minus a week? Pass." Metal Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well, there is one more thing. What if, by a twist of fate, Mecha Sonic won and defeated us all?" Sonic said, using the tactic he had thought for this situation. "Would you be able to live with the fact that some imitation defeated me, which was supposed to be your goal?"

Metal Sonic was silent. He was thinking hard, and each successive thought made his circuits begin to heat up alarmingly. This was the robot equivalent of one's blood boiling. As much as Metal Sonic despised Sonic, he just couldn't live with himself if someone else defeated him.

"Grr..." he growled. "Where do I sign?" he said, not looking at the people in front of his cell.

"Knew you'd eventually see it our way, Metal." Sonic said, smiling. The guard at the door pressed a button on the wall, and the chains keeping Metal Sonic to the wall released him, and he landed on the ground. As he saw the striped shadows moving, he began stepping toward the open cell door.

"Don't misunderstand. I just couldn't stand the thought of you losing to someone else." Metal said. Robin remained silent for a while, then spoke up.

"Just remember, we're watching you, so don't try anything." he said.

"The thought..." Metal Sonic said. "...hadn't even begun to cross my mind."

Robin and Sonic looked at him, and Sonic turned and headed for the exit, gesturing for Metal Sonic to follow. Robin stared at him for a minute longer, then reluctantly turned around and left as well. Metal lingered for a few minutes, then slowly followed them out of the facility.

What could be going through his mind?

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So, do you understand the situation, Emerl?" Tails asked the robot, who sat completely attentive during his explanation. Emerl nodded slowly. "You're going to help us, too?" Tails continued. Emerl nodded again. "Even though you've been damaged and could get hurt even worse?" Tails asked.

Emerl didn't act for a moment, then, in slow movements, he swung himself off of the slab of metal he was on. Slowly walking up to Tails, who took a step back instinctively, Emerl slowly extended his hand. Tails was confused for a minute, but then understood the gesture. A handshake, usually one of the most binding symbols of a deal. Smiling, Tails took Emerl's hand and shook it.

"Good, Emerl! Now, let's go show the others our newest ally!" Tails said, heading out of the lab. Emerl stood still. Tails came back in to the lab. "That means you, so come on!" Tails said happily. Emerl nodded, and followed Tails out of the lab, and to the tower's common room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shadow was still for a moment, taking in the sudden appearance of this thing that called itself Silver Sonic. Realizing that if this thing was hostile, it would have already attacked, Shadow calmed down. Silver Sonic's head pivoted left, and then right. Shadow noticed that there was a definite creaking in there while its head moved.

"M...aster?" it said slowly. As soon as it spoke, Shadow was hit by a sudden overwhelming of emotion. The voice it had spoken in...it was so...forlorn, and there was a definite bit of wheeziness in its voice. Even Shadow's heart was feeling strained by the voice. How long had it been down in this old lab? "Master?" it said again, a bit more insistently. "Are you here? Can I be of use?" it said, still looking around. Shadow began wondering why it couldn't see anything, but he took a closer look at its yellow eye panels. The light was so dim, and it was definitely obscured by large amounts of dust and cobwebs. The sad realization hit Shadow...Silver Sonic was currently blind.

Shadow grabbed on the arm of Silver Sonic. "Just hold still. We're going somewhere." he said. Silver Sonic obediantly stopped, but Shadow could sense some confusion from it. Focusing his power, he Chaos Controlled them out of the lab, their destination was Titans Tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at Titans Tower, everyone was just finishing up their greeting and learning of Emerl, when Shadow appeared, with Silver Sonic with him. Everyone stood up in surprise, thinking it had forced its way with him.

"Don't worry." Shadow said. "I brought him here. There's something...interesting about him."

"He looks so familiar..." Tails said.

"He looks very much like friend Sonic." Starfire observed.

"A lot more than the last two things we've seen, anyway." Raven said.

"Looks kind of old. When's that thing been used last?" Cyborg said.

"Master?" Silver Sonic said. "I hear many voices. Who is here? Am I being abandoned to someone else?" he said sadly. From the looks of everyone, they were struck by the same kind of effect from Silver Sonic's voice as Shadow was, even Raven looked saddened. Starfire, with her emotion based lifestyle, was especially affected. She actually had a few tears in her eyes as she rushed up to Silver Sonic, and, unlike her usual ones, gave him a gentle hug.

"No!" she said. "You're voice cries out to receive affection! To abandon you would be cruelty beyond belief! I refuse to let that happen to any creature sounding so forlorn!" she said. Silver Sonic moved his arms slowly, and gently pulled her away, holding on to her arms. Everyone was tense when Silver Sonic began to reach for her, but he gently rubbed a stiff mechanical finger on her cheek.

"So...soft and...smooth..." Silver Sonic observed. "Such a kind nature...and a sweet voice...I am a failure. You should not care for me so much..." he said, moving his finger a little.

"A failure?" Starfire said. "Please tell me, why do you deem yourself the 'failure?'" she said, still letting Silver Sonic feel her face.

"Master should know. I failed an objective so long ago. I failed to eliminate a target, so I was sent into a hibernation for a length of time. It was...no more than I deserved." he said, sliding his finger further, until he touched a tear that was slowly falling down Starfire's cheek. "What is this?" Silver Sonic said, pulling his hand away.

"It's a tear." Rouge said. "She's crying for your sad story." Rouge's voice was sad as well.

"A tear..." Silver Sonic said. "Humans only emit these in times of sadness. I have failed to please again..." Silver Sonic said sadly. "Master should just give up on me..."

"I won't let anyone give up on you." Shadow said. "You sound like you're long overdue for another shot. How long were you in this hibernation?" he asked.

Silver Sonic was silent for a little while, then spoke up. "Internal clock states that length of stasis mode was approximately fourteen years." he said.

"You have been alone for fourteen years?" Knuckles said.

"Inconceivable!" Starfire exclaimed. "I will not let you make yourself solitary after such a long time! You can help us!" she said.

"You're kindness is more than I can conceive possible. In my current condition, however, I would be of no use to anyone. Why I was reactivated, I cannot see..." Silver Sonic said.

"Tails, you've got to help him." Shadow said. "I can't stand hearing all this pain. I got over my past...let's let him get over his." he said.

"Definitely..." Tails said.

"Especially the eye panels, Tails." Shadow said. "Let him see again for the first time in fourteen years."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mecha Sonic once again watched as the figures he commanded delivered to him another Emerald. Counting them up, Mecha had achieved his goal. The seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were placed in their special spots, and the plan could finally begin.

"Excellent, my units!" Mecha Sonic said. "Now, a new mission is issued." he said. The figures all stood up straight, ready to listen. "Now that materials have been gathered, we need to create incentive to invite our foes to this place. I know exactly what..." Gesturing the the entire group at large, he commanded. "Go! Capture the female bat, the pink hedgehog, and the ruby haired girl!" he said, and the group quickly bowed and left. "Research shows that the males will seemingly go to any length to recover a female, and as such, this must be proper incentive. Prepare yourself, Sonic, for soon, the power of even Super Sonic will seem like the mere annoyance of an insect!" he said, turning to his collection of Emeralds.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, I think I really like how I did this chapter, so let's observe a few points, shall we?

First, I have a question I'd like you guys to answer in your reviews. In a world where copyrights weren't so hard to get by and all that, would you guys like it if this crossover was shown on television? I would, but I want to know if you would.

I tried to make Silver Sonic have a really sad backstory, to maybe invoke a few tears, or at least some sad feelings. Please, oh please, tell me you didn't think it was corny! Please!

Well, that's all I really wanted to discuss the most. Please tell me your answers and thoughts! Please, R&R, a lot! Until then, later!


	19. Restoration, Destruction, Abduction

Hi, guys! Sorry about the long wait, but here's another chapter to keep you guys happy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 19: Restoration, Destruction, Abduction.**

The group in the tower waited impatiently. After hearing Silver Sonic's story, they all wanted Tails to do his absolute best to repair him, and hope that he was at least repairable, Starfire and Shadow most prominently. The air was tense, and no one was really doing anything productive. They were just waiting.

After a while, the heard footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone tensed up even more, waiting for who it was. Tails came into the main room, and looked at them. For a moment, he simply looked at them with no expression. Then, he grinned happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the recently repaired Silver Sonic!" he said, gesturing to the hall. With some loud, more powerful footsteps, Silver Sonic stepped into the room. The change was great. His faded silver body now shined as if it were new, his faded yellow eye panels glowed brightly, and he was looking around, obviously taking in his surroundings.

"Hey, pal." Shadow said. "You okay?"

Silver Sonic glanced down at him. "You...you are not my original master..." he said. His voice had not changed, and still had its mournful tone. Starfire was visibly getting sad again by the depression the robot was eminating again, but then Silver Sonic spoke up again. "I had suspected as much. You did not eminate the same kind of aura he did. I had figured that after fourteen years, master was not coming back. But you...you had shown me compassion, something I never knew before...I shall disown all ties to my previous master. You are my master, now." he said, then got down on one knee and kneeled in front of Shadow. Shadow blinked confusedly, then spoke up unsurely.

"Err...okay. That's fine...uh, at ease." he said, and Silver Sonic stood up. Cyborg piped up.

"So, Silver...what can you do? What's your edge in battle?" he asked. Silver Sonic was silent for a minute, going through the functions that still worked. Igniting some jets at the back of his feet, he began hovering.

"Jet functions..." he said, landing. Spinning rapidly, like Sonic would, he took on an appearance to a rapidly turning buzzsaw. "Spherical projection..." he said, stopping and standing. Holding out a hand, the tips of his fingers opened up and missiles pointed out. "Missile projectiles..." he said. The caps closed, and he pulled his hand back. His eye panels began glowing brighter, until concentrated beams of light fired from them, landing onto a spot on the ground. "Laser functions." he finished, stopping the shots.

"Not bad." Knuckles said.

"But they pale in comparison to my skills." came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked, and saw Metal Sonic standing in the doorway with Robin and Sonic.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah, he's not exactly a good guy." Raven said.

"Calm down, guys!" Sonic said. "We've got Metal on our side, it'll be fine."

"It won't hurt to get as many allies as we can, when facing the unknown." Robin said. Metal Sonic ignored the conversation about him, and stepped up to Silver Sonic.

"I never thought I'd see you up and about, prototype." he said smugly. "Someone mistake a piece like you for something useful?" he asked. "Or did they just think you'd make a nice lawn ornament?" he said, chuckling. Starfire charged a starbolt in her hand.

"You will not speak ill of our poor new friend!" she said, firing a starbolt at him. Metal Sonic held a palm out, and a panel on it glowed, and the starbolt was drained into him. "What?" Starfire said.

"A useful little device." Metal Sonic said. "It drains energy and adds it to my own. Useful in situations like that. But whatever, it seems you're a little sensitive about the oversized toaster's sob story, so I'll leave him alone." he said, walking away from Silver Sonic. "...for now." he added quietly.

"Let's keep the arguments to a minimum, shall we?" Rouge said.

"Yes, let's get to the point." Robin said. "Now that we have all our allies together, I suppose the best course of action would be to find out what's happening and where we need to go."

No sooner had he said that, that a missile crashed through the window and landed in the middle of the group, quickly exploding into a cloud of smoke, obscuring all from view. As the group coughed and tried to clear the smoke, a scream was heard.

"That's Rouge!" BeastBoy said. The smoke began to clear, and the group got this sight: a roomful of cloaked figures, one now holding Rouge be the back of the neck, as she struggled fruitlessly to escape. The figure lowered its hood, and the group was shocked to see a metallic version of Rouge looking at them.

"One target has been acquired." the robot said. "Get the other two!" she commanded, motioning for the others to move.

"Rouge!" BeastBoy and Knuckles both yelled, rushing to her, but were buffeted by two figures. One knocked Knuckles down, the other grabbed BeastBoy by the collar. Their hoods fell down as well, showing metallic versions of them. The one holding BeastBoy chuckled.

"What do you get when you cross a string bean like you with amazing machine technology? The answer...me! Mecha BeastBoy!" he said, throwing BeastBoy into a wall.

The metallic Knuckles was in a grapple with the real Knuckles, and spoke up as well. "Give up! I've been enhanced beyond anything you can reach!" he said, pushing Knuckles into the ground and planting his fist in his stomach.

All the figures hoods were coming down, revealing Mecha versions of the entire group. Mecha Cyborg, looking like a fully robotic version of him, was firing laser shots at the real one. Mecha Tails was using his mechanical tails to blow powerful winds against the real Tails. Mecha Robin battled the real one in fisticuffs. Mecha Raven blasted her own type of energy at the shielding Raven. Mecha Chaos was sending tentacle shots at Metal Sonic, who was trying to block them. Mecha Amy snuck up behind the real thing and grabbed her, only partially managing to stifle her scream.

"Amy!" Sonic said. He tried to get to her, but Mecha Amy's hand turned into a large hammer, and swatted him away into a wall. Mecha Shadow shot artificial Chaos Spears at Shadow, who blocked it as the scraped by him. Silver Sonic was shooting missiles at the Mecha foes, but they were all shot away. Mecha Starfire used her immense strength to overpower the real version, and grab her and restrict her as well.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, but he was unable to do anything, as he still had to fend off Mecha Robin. Emerl leaped into the battle, attempting to attack Mecha Starfire, but she shot a artificial starbolt at him, and then Mecha Chaos' tentaclelike arm pushed him into a wall.

"The targets are acquired!" Mecha Rouge yelled, spreading her mechanical wings, and jets at the ends ignited. "Mission accomplished! Let us leave!" she said, and the others, by their own means, jets or otherwise, left as well, keeping the real versions away.

"Rouge!" BeastBoy and Knuckles cried.

"Amy!" Sonic said.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Dammit!" they all yelled together.

"So that's what the whole deal was." Cyborg said. "Machine versions of us."

"Pretty decent idea, I have to admit." Tails said.

"Well, now what do we do?" Raven said.

"Don't be dumb, girl." Metal Sonic said. "We go after them, of course. That's the stereotypical 'hero' thing to do."

"But where is the location the are being taken to?" Silver Sonic asked.

"Damned if I know, prototype."

"We've got to get them!" Robin said. "It doesn't matter how, because now the lives of our friends are at stake!"

The television screen lit up, and Mecha Sonic appeared on the screen. "Touching, Boy Wonder. I shall spare you the trouble of forcing yourself to find the location. I'll simply give it to you. Listen carefully, for I won't repeat myself..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After the transmission ended, Mecha Sonic turned the screen and connection off, and turned to the door of the room he stood in, watching as his units brought in the captured heroines.

"Let us go!" Rouge yelled.

"Sonic will come and save us!" Amy said.

"As will Robin, friend Shadow, poor friend Silver Sonic, and all my other friends!" Starfire yelled.

"Of course they will, girl. I've just given them the coordinates. They'll undoubtedly take some time to prepare, but I'm sure they'll be here soon. Then, they will feel the ultimate power of my plan, a force that force that would equal the powers of gods!" Mecha Sonic said, laughing maniacally. "Now, there is nothing to do...but wait. Sonic...do not keep me waiting much longer. I can not wait much longer..."

Mecha Sonic looked over to where the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald was kept.

"After all, the lure of the Hyper Emeralds is very tempting..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, well...time to leave you to theorize amongst yourselves. The Hyper Emeralds, huh? Maybe some of you will know of them from something, but to you others, it may be something you've never heard of. Either way, get ready for some serious battling and eruptions of power in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one!

Don't forget to R&R! See ya!


	20. Assault On The Mechas

Hi, people! Sorry for the wait, but I had computer problems. I lost Wordpad, the thing I write the stories with, and couldn't figure out how to recover it. Guess I'll use Notepad now...Anyway, I shouldn't bore you with these stories! On with this story! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 20: Assault On The Mechas.**

"So this is where Mecha Sonic's keeping them?" Knuckles said, looking at the colossal warehouse, almost like an abandoned castle.

"These were the coordinates he gave us." Cyborg said, looking at a panel on his arm.

"Then this is where we go. Trap or not." Robin said seriously.

"I doubt that this machine is lying." Metal Sonic said. "He seems very sure of himself. I don't doubt that he gave the right coordinates. He's ready to finish this."

"It will be finished." Shadow said.

"But probably not the way he wants it to be." BeastBoy said, punching his fist into his palm.

The group wasted no time. They headed straight in to the castle, of sorts. Inside was seemingly empty room, with a few doors leading into other passages. The group looked around, waiting for something, when three screams were heard in different directions. This set the group into action.

"Starfire was this way!" Robin said, and hurried down one door, Cyborg and Raven following him.

"Rouge, we're coming!" Knuckles said, rushing down another path, BeastBoy, Tails, and Emerl coming after him.

"And I definitely heard Amy this way." Sonic said, heading up a third path, Shadow, Silver Sonic, and Metal Sonic with him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Down in Starfire's path, Mecha Starfire had a hard grip on her arm, which was what caused her to scream out loud, triggering the bait.

"Starfire!" Robin said, landing at the opening of the path, looking at her.

"Robin!" Starfire called back.

"Let her go!" Cyborg yelled.

"It is just as the creator said." Mecha Starfire stated. "Using this female as bait was the perfect lure to your defeat. My companions! Come!" she called, putting her hand into the air. From different shadowy sections of the room, Mecha Cyborg and Mecha Raven appeared, entering battle stances. The real version did as well, and the battle began.

Mecha Robin rushed forward to smash Robin across the face, and Robin just barely managed to dodge, but was forced back from a shot by Mecha Cyborg's laser, but Mecha Cyborg was cut off when Raven shot black energy at him, shooting him back. Mecha Raven and Mecha Starfire together shot volleys of energy at the three, which they dodged, but Mecha Robin shot a cable out at Cyborg, and pulled him above his head, and slammed him on the other side of him. Robin kept trying to rush to Starfire, who was chianed to the wall, but was constantly kept away by the relentless robots. Finally, Raven and Cyborg tried a distracting trick. Cyborg shot his laser out, and Raven placed some strategically shaped black energy in front of it, causing it to split into multiple small shots and fire in every direction. While the robots were busy dodging, Robin took his chance, ran to Starfire, and used his martial arts strength to smash the bonds.

"Robin...thank you." Starfire said, hugging him. Robin blushed lightly, but gently pushed her away.

"No time for that! Let's destroy these things!" he said. Starfire nodded and joined the battle. Charging up a humongous starbolt over her head, she fired the massive orb at the four robots, which caused them to smash against the wall. Quickly, the four Titans rushed forward to pummel the robots with martial arts or energy. Then, Robin threw Mecha Robin into the air, followed in part by Mecha Starfire, Mecha Raven, and Mecha Cyborg. Then, Raven fired a beam of dark energy, Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon, Robin threw several exploding discs, and Starfire blasted her eye lasers. The attacks collided on the mass of metal that was the robots, triggering a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, several minor parts fell to the ground with a clank. All that was left of the adversaries.

"Many thanks for rescuing me, friends!" Starfire said gratefully.

"No problem." Raven said.

"Yeah, you're our friend!" Cyborg said, flashing a thumbs up. Robin just smiled.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mecha Knuckles pounded Knuckles in the gut, sending him flying, but he was caught in the air by a Pterodactyl, which gently put him down, but was shot out of the air by missiles fired from Mecha BeastBoy. Mecha Tails was using his whirlwind power on poor Tails again, but was denied when Emerl kicked him across the room. Emerl then suffered a blow from Mecha Chaos' mechanical tentacles. Rouge was still heavily chained, but Knuckles came by and chopped off the restraints, before Mecha Rouge delivered a aerial tackle to him, slamming him against the wall.

"You should not have come!" Mecha Rouge said. "Now you'll be led to your doom!"

Rouge tackled Mecha Rouge from behind. "I'll never let you hurt him!" she said. Mecha Rouge struggled, then threw her away.

"Rouge!" BeastBoy yelled, charging to help her, but a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, immobilzing him, and holding him in the air. Mecha BeastBoy had him.

"Faster! Faster! I'm gaining on you!" he cackled. BeastBoy changed into a fly to get out of Mecha BeastBoy's grasp, then cahnged into a rhino and charged him down, crashing into him, pushing him along towards the wall. They both smashed through, traveling to parts unknown, and they didn't return.

"BeastBoy!" Rouge said, in the midst of a furious struggle with Mecha Rouge.

"Don't worry about him!" Knuckles said, sending cracks of lightning at all the robots in the room. "If it's to help you, he'll do anything!"

"Right!" Tails said, picking Mecha Tails up and throwing him to the ground. Emerl was rapidly punching Mecha Chaos, to fast for him to recover. Once the assault was done, Mecha Chaos fell apart piece by piece. Tails grabbed Mecha Tails and threw him into the midst of Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Rouge. Rushing forward, Emerl, Knuckles, and Rouge all attacked with a powerful blow, a punch from Knuckles and Emerl, a kick from Rouge. The robots smashed inward, creating a large mass of broken metal, like a horribly done attempt at merging the three robots.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Knuckles said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes...I'm fine. Thanks." she said.

"Now, let's go help out Sonic and the others!" Tails said. Emerl remained silent.

But what about BeastBoy's battle with Mecha BeastBoy?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Let Amy go!" Sonic yelled, battling her robotic double. He was about to attack her when he was shot by a blast of energy from Mecha Shadow. Shadow teleported in front of Mecha Shadow, and kicked him forward, where he was met by several missiles from Silver Sonic. But Silver Sonic was then smashed forward by Mecha Amy's hammer hand, but she was, in turn, hit by Metal Sonic's blast of energy. Mecha Amy was shot forward, and collided with Amy's chains, breaking them off. Amy, with fury in her eyes, pulled out her trademark hammer, and by the time Mecha Amy had looked back, she had been smashed flat. Metal Sonic knocked Mecha Shadow into the air, where Sonic used his Sonic Wind to capture him in a tornado, and Shadow shot Chaos Spears into the tornado, and Silver Sonic shot missiles. Explosions and flashes obscured what was happening inside the tornado, but judging by the pieces of machine flying out of the twister, it was safe to assume they had won.

"Whew. Hey, Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sonic, Shadow...and you other Sonics." she said.

"Heh...it wasn't much of a challenge." Shadow said.

"Yeah...I thought this new version was supposed to be better?" Metal Sonic said.

"I...need to be useful." Silver Sonic said.

"A futile effort..." came a voice from another end of the large room. Looking over, the group saw Mecha Sonic standing on a platform, looking down at them. Behind them, the rest of the group, except for BeastBoy, came up to join them. "Ah...I see that you all managed to defeat my units. Oh...except for the small green one. Looks like at least _one_ was able to complete its mission of elimination..." he said.

"You take that back, you bucket of bolts!" Rouge yelled in fury.

"Don't be so angry, female bat." Mecha Sonic said. "This is a grand moment. You should feel privelaged to see what I'm unveiling. Behold!" he said, gesturing, and lights came up, illuminating sections of the room that held the seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald.

"So it _was_ you taking them all..." Knuckles said.

"Indeed, echidna. I needed them to use the fabled...Hyper Emeralds!" Mecha Sonic said. Knuckles gasped.

"T-The Hyper Emeralds?" he stammered.

"Knuckles, what's he talking about?" Sonic said.

"It's an ancient legend." Knuckles said. "You know that the Master Emerald can neutralize the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, right? Well, I had forgotten about the other legend. The power of the Master Emerald can enhance their power as well, to insane amounts. These new, powered up emeralds were called the Super Emeralds, or sometimes known as the Hyper Emeralds. They contain..." he continued.

"...More than twice the power of the original Chaos Emeralds." Mecha Sonic finished. "And this is the exact power I will fulfill my programming with! Prepare to face the ultimate power, beyond that of a god!" he said, making a wide gesture. The Master Emerald began to glow, then sent seven beams of white light out, where each one pillared onto the seven Chaos Emeralds, causing them to grow to the size of the Master Emerald. "Now watch in horror as I harness this energy!" Mecha Sonic said, raising his hands to the air, and colored bolts of energy came from each of the Seven Hyper Emeralds, connecting with Mecha Sonic said. After gathering enough energy, Mecha Sonic created a burst of light around him, blinding the entire area. Once the light had dimmed, he stood there, now flashing different colors every second.

"Behold...Hyper Mecha Sonic!" he said.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Uh oh! Hyper Mecha Sonic is here! What's gonna happen now? What's happened to BeastBoy? Find out on the next chapter! By the way, I hope this makes up for the wait.

Please R&R! Later!


	21. The Hyper Powered Clash!

Yahoo! Thank you all! As of the creation of this chapter, all of you readers and reviewers have made my story reach one hundred reviews! I was already happy enough when it broke the highest score one of my stories had, which was sixty five, and now you've made me even happier and prouder. I want you all to consider this some due reward for that honor. I hope you enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Teen Titans...Sonic the Hedgehog...they're not mine.

**Chapter 21: The Hyper Powered Clash!**

"Hyper Mecha Sonic?" Sonic cried, glancing at this newly ascended form of Mecha Sonic, flashing so many colors.

"Correct, you inferior biological." Mecha Sonic said. "With this strength, I could rival gods in power! You have no chance to defeat me!" he said, laughing.

"That doesn't mean we can't give it a try!" Knuckles said.

"Foolish idea, young echidna. However, I'm a fair robot. I'll give those who have any real power a chance." Mecha Sonic said. "However...I need to make sure there is no interference..." he said, and in the blink of an eye, he had shot energy orbs at the group, which burst into gold rings that constricted around all but Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. He then waved a hand, and all of the constricted ones flew against a wall. "Now...you three are the only ones in the group who have any real strength. It will feel so rewarding to drop you all off one by one."

"Not likely!" Knuckles said, rushing forward to deliver a punch, but Mecha Sonic seemed to disappear, and reappear behind him, elbowing him forward. Shadow fired some Chaos Spears at Mecha Sonic, but they just glanced off his body. Sonic rushed forward and delivered some rapid fire punches, but nothing did anything to Mecha Sonic. Eventually, Mecha Sonic merely grabbed Sonic by the arm, pumped him full of electricity, then threw his still charged body at Shadow, sending them both back, and shocking Shadow with powerful electricity as well.

"This is boring me." Mecha Sonic said, levitating a little off the ground. "I thought you all would put up a greater battle than that. Obviously I overestimated you all. With this power, I can show the entire world to fear my strength! Nothing you do can stop me, of course..." he said, as he jetted through the roof, leaving a hole behind.

"Damn him!" Shadow said. "He's too powerful. We couldn't even scratch him."

"With the power of these new emeralds, we're no more than some annoying flies to him." Knuckles said.

Sonic was silent, staring at the wall behind them, then walking toward it. Shadow and Knuckles watched as Sonic ran his hand over the Hyper Emeralds.

"Sonic, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"I was just thinking..." Sonic said. "These are just more powerful Chaos Emeralds, right?" he asked. They nodded. "But...we've harnessed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds before...this shouldn't be any different, should it?" he asked. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other, then back, grinning.

"Never thought of that." Shadow said.

"Worth a shot." Knuckles said.

"All right!" Sonic said, clenching a fist. "Let's go for it, guys!" he said, and they all gathered near the Hyper Emeralds. Searching for the same energy within them, they began harnessing the power of the Hyper Emeralds. The colored strings of electricity converged on them, enveloping them. Then, with a burst of light, all three transformed. Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, and Hyper Knuckles were formed. Their spines stood up, and they, too, flashed several different colors. They were filled with a power unlike any they had experienced before.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic said. "Let's get that mad machine!" he said, blasting up after Mecha Sonic, with the others following him. When they were airborne, they found Mecha Sonic rushing to them.

"I felt a surge of power here." he said. "At first I thought it was a glitch in my programming, but now I see you inferior biologicals have utilized the energy of the Hyper Emeralds as well, have you?" he said.

"You got that right, Mecha!" Sonic said.

"Payback time!" Knuckles said.

"You can't win." Shadow said.

"Hmph..." Mecha Sonic scoffed. "We shall see. Show me your newfound power!" he said, and the four rushed into battle with each other.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, the group that was contained against the wall could only listen to the chaotic explosions and battle cries above them.

"I hope Sonic and them will be okay..." Tails said.

"Don't worry, I just know my Sonic will save us!" Amy said.

"And Knuckles and Shadow are no slouches, either." Robin said.

"Indeed! I am confident our friends will defeat the evil Sonic of Mecha." Starfire exclaimed.

A small sob was heard, and everyone looked to see Rouge quietly crying, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Yo, Rouge, what's up?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah. You never struck me as the crying type." Raven said.

"I know..." she said. "It's just...where's Beastie? Has that machine really..."

"Suck it up, bat girl." Metal Sonic said. "The green bean looks like the type who just won't die."

"Although I would not have put it in the way my successor has, I must agree." Silver Sonic. "The green one has a potential I have never sensed before."

Before the group could begin further consolation, something began happening. A low crashing sound could be heard, and it was steadily getting louder. Before long, some cracks began appearing on an adjacent wall. Before long, the wall burst to reveal Mecha BeastBoy, being pushed along by a big green Triceratops, until he crashed into the wall, bursting Mecha BeastBoy into junk parts. The Triceratops changed back, revealing an only slightly battered BeastBoy.

"Whew...he was more persistant than I am with my jokes. Dude...I thought that was impossible." he said. Noticing the group, he said, "Huh? Why does everyone have the golden hula hoops?" he said. Before he got an answer, he noticed the Hyper Emeralds. "Hey, what's with the supersize on the Emeralds?" he said, touching one. Almost immediately, multicolored bolts of electricity converged on him...

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The group of four battling above the building were locked in a furious battle, but no matter how hard the heroes fought, it seemed as if Mecha Sonic would never run out of energy. The three heroes charged forward and smashed their fists upon him, but Mecha Sonic released a burst of energy around him, forcing the heroes back. The heroes floated in the air, formulatting a new plan of attack.

"Man, he's relentless!" Knuckles said.

"Not surprising, considering who he's based on." Shadow said.

"Makes it all the more fun!" Sonic said. "Still, that aside, we need to figure out a way to beat him."

"What's the matter, biologicals?" Mecha Sonic said. "Having a hard time? So now you see my power. Nothing can destroy me!" he said, laughing. Suddenly, a huge pillar of light appeared in the building below. The pillar glowed brighter and brighter, until a huge form of what can only be described as a phoenix appeared. "What is this that opposes me?" Mecha Sonic said. The phoenix remained silent. "Very well. It matters not. Nothing can oppose me!" he said. The phoenix was silent, but then became engulfed in flames and charged at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic couldn't react in time, and the flaming phoenix charged right through him, burning him greatly. "Ugh! H-How?" Mecha Sonic said, turning around. He was met with the strange sight of the phoenix transforming into a dragon, which immediately began charging a ball of flame, and then fired a huge funnel of fire at Mecha Sonic, and he held his hands out and held the fire back as it pushed him back. As Mecha Sonic was preoccupied with holding the fire back, the heroes saw their opportunity.

"Let's finish him!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! Let's end it!" Sonic said.

Knuckles moved behind Mecha Sonic, and Sonic and Shadow appeared on his sides. Sonic and Shadow cupped their hands, and multicolored energy began charging up in between them. Knuckles held his hands over his head, and a flaming meteor appeared, and he grasped it.

"Chaos Meteor!" Knuckles said, charging forward with the meteor in front of him.

"Chaos Beam!" Sonic and Shadow yelled, blasting huge beams of multicolored energy at him from the sides. As the convergance of energy, fire, and strength of a meteor converged on him, Mecha Sonic was able to utter only one thing.

"I was...so close..." he said, before a colossal explosion came from him, signalling the end of Mecha Sonic's existance.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The heroes and the dragon floated down into the building, and the heroes powered down. The group, now freed from Mecha Sonic's constrictive rings, grouped around them, praising them.

"It was tough work." Shadow said.

"We couldn't have done it if the phoenix...uhh...dragon? Whatever. If he hadn't shown up, we would've have lost." Knuckles said.

"Who is he, anyway?" Sonic said. The dragon looked down for a moment, then transformed into BeastBoy, his skin flashing different colors, then he powered down, returning to green.

"BeastBoy?" the three said. BeastBoy grinned.

"I touched those big Emeralds and they powered me up. I figured out some new animals to become. I feel like I still can, just not as strong." he said.

"Still, that was really cool, how you helped out." Knuckles said.

"Beastie..." Rouge said, pressing against his arm.

"Don't worry, Rouge. I'm fine." BeastBoy said.

As the group rejoiced, Metal Sonic was noticing the change in energy between the heroes. Shadow was lacking in energy.

_'Now's my chance.'_ he thought. _'If I can take his energy and add it to mine, I'll be able to surpass Sonic easily!'_ He began approaching Shadow, his energy absorber turning on, but Silver Sonic noticed him, and span at an alarming speed, utilizing his buzzsaw mode.

"Master! Look out!" he said, ramming Metal Sonic hard, pushing him into the wall, causing some of Metal Sonic's parts to fall off.

"Damn you!" Metal Sonic yelled. "I cannot supplement my power now! You will pay, prototype!" he yelled, firing a laser of energy from his chest, piercing through Silver Sonic, sending him to the ground.

"Silver Sonic!" Shadow yelled, rushing to him. "We've got to get him repaired quickly! I can tell that some important circuitry has been hit."

"Right!" the group said, but Robin and Sonic grabbed Metal Sonic.

"You, however, are going somewhere else." they said.

As the group left, Emerl stayed behind, staring at the Emeralds. The Master Emeralds power had left the Chaos Emeralds, and they had returned to normal. Emerl walked to one, and picked it up. Staring at it, he held it to his chest and slowly assimilated it into him, stating, "Gizoid...Chaos...link..." among other things. Tails rushed back into the room.

"Emerl, come on! We got to go!" he said. Emerl turned.

"Y...e...s...T...a...i...l...s..." he said slowly, and followed him out.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There! I hope you guys consider this an adequate reward for your support! Now, I have a request for you guys. Well, two actually.

One, if you guys don't mind, could you check out my other multiple crossover fic, **Allies In A Desolate World**, I'd really appreciate it. I'd especially like you to check it out, _**Metal Overlord 2.0.**_

Second, stick around, because I'm continuing the story with yet another arc! Yes, I'm beginning the arc entitled **_Emerl: The Perfect Robot!_** I hope you'll enjoy it as well!

I hope you like this chapter, and will maybe fulfill my requests, particularly the first one! R&R, and I'll see ya later!


	22. Slowly Perfecting

Hi, everyone! I hope you're ready for the new arc to begin! Here we go! Oh, by the way, for those who have been asking about how many arcs I'll be doing in the story, the answer is that I'm not entirely sure myself. As more ideas come to me, I take them into the fic if possible. That being said, I probably will do a **_Sonic Rush_** arc in here, although since I have no means to play it, some information might be vague, but I think I can wing it if I word it right. **_Sonic Riders_**...is possible, as I have a few ideas for it. After that...I'm really not sure. Nothing else comes to mind, but I'm sure you guys can think of something. You are a chief inspiration for me, after all. Anyway, this introduction is getting too long. On with the arc titled **_Emerl: The Perfect Robot!_**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 22: Slowly Perfecting.**

Shadow stood in the common room of the tower, leaning against the counter tensely. Everyone else was in there as well, waiting for Tails to come back, hopefully with good news of Silver Sonic's recovery. Emerl sat there, strangely having acquired a little bit of speech in him. Although he could only repeat what was said to him, and usually only one word of it. No one was really sure what had caused it, but they paid no real notice of it right now.

"Hey, Shadow. Don't sweat it. I'm sure Tails will fix him up." Sonic said.

"Fix! Fix!" Emerl piped up, sounding almost like a young child.

"I hope so. He got damaged protecting me." Shadow replied.

"Protect! Protect!"

"At least Emerl keeps a happy attitude." BeastBoy said.

"Happy! Happy!" Emerl repeated. Everyone laughed, and even Shadow couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, Tails stepped into the room, looking down. Everyone glanced at him, and when he looked up, he was smiling.

"He's fine. Any crucial parts were just glanced a bit. No problem for me to fix. See, here he is now." he said, gesturing behind him, and Silver Sonic stepped in, looking refreshed, and as if he hadn't been damaged at all.

"That's great, Tails." Shadow said. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Tails said.

"No problem! No problem!" Emerl repeated. Everyone laughed.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

While inside another of his hideouts, Eggman watched the group through a monitor in front of him, then pressed a button, and the picture zoomed in on Emerl. Eggman glanced behind him.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Of course, Mister Eggman. The robot is definitely the Gizoid that has been forgotten for so long." a voice behind him said.

"Really? If what you say is true...you know what to do...Chang." Eggman said.

Professor Chang stepped forward, out of his shadowy cover. "Yes, Mister Eggman. I will do as the 'Bad Man' says. After all...this will make me a 'Bad Man,' too..." he said, chuckling to himself, then motioned for his assisstants to follow him.

Eggman turned back to his screen. "Gizoid...your incredible power will be mine!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A few days later, the group was relaxing in the common room, when Tails came in with Emerl.

"Everyone, I have incredible news!" he said.

"News! News!" Emerl piped in.

"What's up, Tails?" BeastBoy asked.

"Well, I was studying Emerl's structure on the computer, and I was able to figure out something really cool about him." Tails said. "Apparently, he's a kind of superior RA unit!" Tails said, looking around, but everyone's faces were blank.

"Dumb it down a bit for us, dude." BeastBoy said.

"Oh, right..." Tails said bashfully. "RA stands for 'Robot Adaptoid.' Basically, it means he can adapt to any situation, or adapt in form of combat move, and make it his own, even improving on it, if necessary."

"So, let me get this straight." BeastBoy said. "If someone were to try and punch something in front of him, he'd copy it a punch just like that?"

"Exactly. He can even adopt several different techniques at once."

"Which means..." Knuckles said.

"Well, say you and Robin were having a sparring match in front of him." Tails said. "If he saw one of Robin's kicks, and one of your punches, he'd be able to copy both of them, and would begin punching like you, and kicking like Robin. Or he might copy both of your punches, and alternate between punching like you, and punching like Robin."

"Let me see this for myself." Cyborg said, standing in front of Emerl. "Now pay attention here, Emerl, little guy." he said.

"Attention! Attention!"

"There you go." Cyborg said, and turned to the side, aiming at the air, and let loose one of his full force right crosses, leaning his body forward slightly to add momentum and strength to the attack. "Well, did you get that, Emerl?" he asked, and glanced at Emerl, who was silent, with a more serious air than before. "Emerl?" Cyborg said, waving a hand in front of him. Suddenly, Emerl pulled his right fist back, and used a punch that looked exactly like the one Cyborg had just demonstrated. Without realizing it, Cyborg's hand was right in the attack's path, and the contact caused his hand to fly off. "Whoa!" Cyborg said, chasing after it, picking it up, and reattaching it. "Guess you were right. Little guy packs just as much punch as I do." he said.

"Well, then. Let's give Emerl something to arm himself with, shall we?" Robin said, standing up. A few others stood up as well.

So, after a while of demonstrating martial arts moves and different attacks, the group settled down. Each example had been copied exactly by Emerl, so they were satisfied with his abilities.

"Anything else you learned about Emerl, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I learned that he's also powered by the Chaos Emeralds. The more he gets, the more of his programming comes forth, and his speech patterns will develop even further." Tails said.

"Just one more question, Tails..." Cyborg said. Sniffing the air, he asked, "What is that burning smell?"

"Oh! Uh..." Tails stammered. "Well, that was as far as I got into Emerl's programming, and your computer kind of...crashed...badly." he said, looking down.

"My baby?" Cyborg yelled, running down the hall at a quick speed, yelling, "Don't worry! Daddy's coming, girl!"

Everyone laughed, but then the tower's alarm started going off. Robin went to the computer in the common room, and pressed some buttons to show what was happening in the city. At the jewelry store, smoke was billowing forth from a busted window. Then, from the inside, a robot came out. This robot was shaped just like Emerl, except that it was entirely gray. It was holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Looks like trouble. Let's go!" Robin said, gesturing for everyone to head out. They did, and everyone rushed to the city.

Upon arrival, they were just in time to catch the Emerl doppelganger. However, he was now joined by a few others. The group wasted no time, and the two factions clashed in battle. The Titans delt with some, and Sonic's crew with another couple, but Emerl pierced through the battlefield, and made it to the one holding the Emerald. Glancing at the robot and its prize, Emerl spoke in a much more serious tone, almost hissing his words.

"Give...to...me..." he said. The doppelganger remained silent, and Emerl took this as a refusal, so he lunged forward and began brawling with it. The copy was made extremely well, and was pretty close to the original, but its strength and stamina were just a tad too low. Eventually, Emerl punched his fist through the robot, and it fell to the ground, sparking from the hole in its chest. Emerl picked up the Emerald it had held, and assimilated it into his chest.

The others had taken apart the robots they had dueled, and came up to him.

"They looked a lot like you, Emerl." Tails said.

"That can't be good." Robin said. "I think we should look in on this."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Tails said. "Come on, Emerl."

"Alright, let's go." Emerl said. "This would be the best course of action."

"Y-You're talking better." Tails said. "Did you take--?"

"The Emerald?" Emerl said. "Yes, I did. Something seemed to tell me that was what I'm supposed to do."

"I...see..." Tails said.

With no more words spoken, the group headed back to the tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's the next chapter, and it added some insight to the arc itself. I think I've filled in a few requests here, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Tell me in your reviews! R&R, and I'll see you later!


	23. Perfection's Problems

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I got caught up in some things around here. Enough excuses, though. I owe you guys one chapter, and here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** Sonic the Hedgehog and Teen Titans are not my property.

**Chapter 23: Perfection's Problems.**

"So, you're saying you can speak freely now, but only in the mannerisms of people you've been in contact with?" Tails asked Emerl, while back at the tower.

"Precisely." Emerl said, talking like Tails. "It seems my functions are not yet complete. Further acquisition of the Chaos Emeralds will fix that."

"The Chaos Emeralds again, huh?" Raven said.

"Yeah." Emerl said, suddenly changing his mannerisms. "As if you weren't already sick of those oversized sparkle rocks, right?" he said sarcastically. Everyone stared at Emerl.

"Dude..." BeastBoy said. "He does sarcasm better than Rae does!"

"It's really not that hard, dude!" Emerl said, talking like BeastBoy now. "All you have to do is mentally determine the perfect time for the comment, and then just let loose with whatever insult is on your mind." he said, changing from Tails Speak to Raven Speak in the middle of his sentence.

Everyone laughed.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" Eggman said, pounding on the console. "That Gizoid already has two Emeralds in him! Curses! Chang!" he yelled, pointing to the cowering man below his platform. "I didn't lose valuable robots to retrieve Emerald shards for nothing, you know! Your robots had better not fail me! I want that Gizoid!"

"Y-Yes, Mister Eggman. M-My robots will not fail!" he said. "Just you wait and see..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"...And that is obviously the secret to traveling at a frictionless speed of light." Emerl finished, ending his conversation with Starfire.

"Amazing! It was so simple, and yet none of us had ever noticed such a tactic!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I can understand the confusion. You must discern the subtle differences, or it could be most disasterous." Emerl said.

A loud snoring was heard. Over at the couch in front of the television, BeastBoy was asleep, his head in Rouge's lap. From the looks of her chest rising and falling steadily, she had fallen asleep, too.

"Looks like old BeastBoy wasn't able to keep focused on it." Emerl said, talking in Cyborg fashion.

"Indeed. Perhaps it is best to let them sleep. The activities they do at night are apparently physically demanding." Starfire said.

"Activities? This should be good? What kind of activities?" Emerl said, switching to Sonic fashion.

"I am not sure. I feel as if I should not be listening. But sometimes, as I walk past friend BeastBoy's room, I hear parts of his and friend Rouge's conversations. It appears Rouge wishes to initiate these activities, even though friend BeastBoy seems reluctant to comply. It seems that friend Rouge is eventually able to convince him. I'm not sure what is happening afterwards, but the sounds they make suggest it is very tiring and physically demanding. Perhaps I should help them?" she said.

Emerl was silent throughout the story, but his databanks easily concluded what Starfire could not see. He cleared his throat. "Starfire, I think it would be best if you don't. In fact, I would advise forgetting about this for the time being, and not telling the others." he said, talking like Robin would.

"Forget?" Starfire asked. "But why should I--?" she began, but just then, the door to the common room sustained a huge dent with a loud thump. As the two turned, several more dents came in quick sucession. As the dents came, the rest of the group inside came in. Just as they arrived, the door jetted forward into the middle of the floor. As BeastBoy and Rouge woke with a start, they woke in time to see the group standing at the door.

At least a dozen of the Emerl doppelgangers stood in the doorway. Without a word, they proceeded to race forward to attack the group. The group responed accordingly, bringing about another battle. Everyone fought with intensity, helping others if necessary. As the battle raged onward, several of the copies lay busted on the ground. But it seemed that the motive of this group was something other than the destruction of the group.

This realization came too late, however, as the group heard Starfire and Rouge scream as they were grabbed and held by two of the robots. The robots put their fingers to their skin, and sent electricity through them, shocking Rouge and Starfire unconscious. As the rest of the group rushed to help them, the copies opened a panel on their chests, and released a strange mist of gas. As the group was forced to inhale it, they felt themselves growing drowsy, as the knockout gas took effect...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hours later they awoke. The room was empty, and there was no trace of where the doppelgangers had gone.

"Dammit! Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"I got to get Rouge back!" BeastBoy said.

"Then all you children and furry creatures should listen." came a voice from the giant screen. Turning, the group saw Professor Chang standing on the screen, smirking. "It's not wise to look for clues. My robots are already here, and I made sure they wouldn't leave any traces behind."

"Chang." Robin growled. "What are you up to?"

"Ah, but it is not what _I_ am up to, but what my employer is up to." Chang said. "Think for a moment, little boy Robin. Who is it that always takes such an interest in the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Eggman." came the automatic reply.

"Precisely. Mister Eggman is showing me all kinds of different ways to be a 'Bad Man,' and I am enjoying them, as he gave me Emerald shards to power my Gizoid copies."

"Gizoid?" everyone asked.

"You don't know? Oh, dear." Chang chuckled. "Just remember, the robots you fought are Gizoid copies, therefore...you know what the Gizoid is. It's our demands. A fair trade, wouldn't you say? A mere Gizoid for the safe return of your comrades? Think about it..." he said, and the monitor cut off.

"Gizoid copies..." Knuckles said.

"Since they look like Emerl..." Robin said.

"That means he's the 'Gizoid' thing?" BeastBoy asked.

"Indeed, it seems I am." Emerl said, standing over the wreckage of the copies.

"We can't just hand him over!" Tails said.

"Yeah! He's our friend!" Sonic said.

"Affirmative. It would not be favorable to simply abandon him, as I was." Silver Sonic said.

"I know that, but..." Robin said, then trailed off.

"What choice do we have?" Raven asked. "They've got Rouge and Starfire."

As the group thought, they heard a crunching and scraping. Emerl was ripping through the copies.

"Emerl, what are you...?" Shadow began.

Coming back up, Emerl held several shards in his hands.

"These things are holding Emerald shards, right, dudes?" he said, speaking like BeastBoy. "Then it stands to logical reason that I could merge these together into whole Emeralds." he said, switching to Shadow mannerisms. Gripping the shards firmly, he applied pressure to them, squeezing them inbetween his two hands. After a bit of force on them, a bright flash pierced through the air, and Emerl was holding two Emeralds in his hands, which he immediately assimilated. After the absorbtion, he glanced at everyone.

"I'll go." he said, now in a mannerism his own, powerful, yet kind and calm.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go! I hope I didn't make you hate me for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, I hope you've been enjoying **_Kingdom Hearts 2_**. I absolutely love that series!

Please, R&R! Hopefully I'll see you sooner rather than later!


	24. The Perfect Rescue!

Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait! I got a job, and it took up all my time after school most days, and any day I got off or had time, I could never get to the computer. Enough chatter, though. You want a crossover story, not a sob story! On with the fic!

**DISCLAIMER:** Neither Teen Titans nor Sonic the Hedgehog is mine.

**Chapter 24: The Perfect Rescue!**

"Is everyone ready?" Emerl asked, looking back at everyone.

"Only if you're sure." Robin said.

"There's no other way, Robin. I have to do this."

"But who knows what that Eggman creep will do to you!" Cyborg said.

"A risk I have to take, Cyborg."

"But if he gets a hold of your power, he'll--!" Tails began.

"Listen!" Emerl yelled, quieting everyone down. "Forgive me for yelling. But listen closely. Do not worry. I only intend to pretend to surrender to Eggman until Starfire and Rouge are secure. Once they are, all bets are off for the doctor." Emerl said.

"That's pretty sneaky..." Sonic said. Then he grinned. "I like it!"

"Good plan, Emerl." BeastBoy said.

"Let us hope the operation is successful." Silver Sonic said.

"What's there to hope for?" Shadow said. "I'm sure it will work."

"Well, then. Shall we go?" Emerl asked. Everyone nodded.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You got that, Chang?" Eggman finished.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Eggman. An excellent plan!" Chang said obediantly.

"After all, the Gizoid isn't going to be an easy thing to acquire, willingly or forcefully, he's something to be reckoned with. We shouldn't be flippant about this."

"Of course, Mr. Eggman. I will not fail."

"You'd better not. It's your own risk, after all."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"We're here..." Emerl said.

"Yup." Sonic said, looking around the large empty room they were in.

"This space is practically deserted." Silver Sonic said.

"Abandoned warehouse motif...classic, yet cliche." Raven said.

"No time to dawdle, though. We've got to get Rouge and Starfire." Robin said.

"Right. Let's go." Emerl said. Heading further in, the group stopped at a crossroad of sorts. One door to one side, another on the other. Both were slightly ajar, but not enough to see where it lead.

"So...which way do we go?" BeastBoy asked.

"In this place, with so many unknown variables, I think it's best to stick together." Shadow said.

"Yeah, he has a point." Tails said.

"I think that way seems good." Knuckles said, pointing at the door to the right.

"That way it is, then." Robin said.

"Come on." Sonic said.

The group started to head through the door, Emerl at front, BeastBoy bringing up the rear. As the group went ahead of him, he was just about to open the door further, when he caught something. A scent wafting through the air...faint, so faint that a normal human wouldn't have detected it, but his keen senses could.

_'That smell...'_ he thought. _'Real familiar...it's...Rouge's perfume! Of course! How could I forget that smell?' _he thought, wasting no time in running the opposite way, into the door from which Rouge's smell wafted from.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Let us go! You creeps!" Rouge said, struggling fruitlessly against the chains that bound her to the wall. Starfire was chained up right next to her, and the room, essentially bare, save for a few chairs, food packages, playing cards, cigarettes, and other items used by the guards. There were several, and it seemed they were getting tired of their assigned job.

"Indeed! Please release us at once!" Starfire said. Her chains were enhanced to keep her from activating her alien powers, so she was unable to break free as well.

The longest employed on of the group merely chuckled. "Sorry, no can do, chicks. See, we aren't getting paid to let prisoners go." he said, letting out a cloud of smoke as he spoke.

The youngest member of the group started grinning. "Besides, they just said we had to keep you two from escaping. They didn't say we couldn't do anything to you..." he said sadistically.

"How about it, boss?" another asked. "Can we entertain ourselves?"

The boss, another member, tough and tired looking, took a long drag from his cigarette, his eyes closed. Letting out the smoke, and without opening his eyes. "It's not like you'd listen if I said 'no,' right?" he said, his head turned away, a strange tone in his voice.

"All right!" everyone but the boss said. The guards started approaching Starfire and Rouge with a horrible gleam in their eyes.

"No! I can't let you do that! I can only do that with the one for me!" Rouge yelled, struggling further.

"I do not know of what they speak, but I do know I do not enjoy that look in their eyes." Starfire said worriedly.

"Just hold still for a while, and it'll be over soon enough." one of them said.

"I've got the bat girl!" one of the younger ones said.

"That's a little sick...but she is practically human...go for it!" another cheered him on.

"No!" Rouge screamed as the young one came closer to her.

The young one kept his approach, but from the shadow in the corner, a lizard like head came out, followed by a powerful winged green body. The young guard froze as he watched it approach. It came closer and closer, until he was face to face with it. A second passed, then the creature let loose a huge roar. The guard screamed in a high pitched voice and ran out of the door, still screaming. The other guards saw the creature, which could only be described as a dragon of some sort, and stopped and stared. Before their eyes, the dragon transformed again. The wings were lost, and the body gained stronger, thicker, yet shorter legs, and the body increased in thickness, but decreased in length as well. The head lifted up almost vertically, to change into a different lizard like shape. The most striking of the transformation was the addition of several more heads. A hydra. Each let loose a roar at the guards, who all ran, tripping over each other and screaming in childishly high pitched squeals. The hydra transformed back into BeastBoy after that.

"Beastie! You can still turn into mythical animals!" Rouge said.

"Yup! Comes in handy, too!" BeastBoy said, flashing a thumbs up. Looking back, BeastBoy noticed one more remaining, the boss, sitting and leaning against a metal crate, unaffected by anything else. "Alright, pal!" BeastBoy said, turning serious. Rouge was at stake here, so he had no reason to joke around. "I'm taking these two out of here and there's nothing you can do about it! Got that?" he said.

The boss blew out a puff of smoke. "Gotcha, kid." he said.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me, I--" BeastBoy started again, but stopped. "What?" he asked.

"I said I gotcha." the boss said. "I know when I shouldn't fight, when I should fall back. Besides, I never cared for any of those guys, or for the job I've got assigned here. Take those girls out of here, and give the big guys a good pain for me, you hear?" he said, opening his eyes and looking at BeastBoy. BeastBoy stared at those deep blue eyes, and somehow knew this guy wasn't an enemy, or a bad guy, for that matter.

"You got it!" BeastBoy said. "Any chance I can get some keys here?" BeastBoy asked.

"Sorry, kid." the boss said. "I wasn't trusted enough with keys. Just with guarding."

"Crap! How am I going to get them free, then?"

"You turn into mythological beasts, too, right?"

"Yeah..."

"How about turning into that bull thing?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the bull thing. Always really strong, usually comes with an axe...minotaur, I think its called."

"Hey, good idea!" BeastBoy said. Concentrating, he formed his body into a green version of the half bull, half man creature known as the minotaur. Interestingly, as he transformed, an axe formed in his hand. Looking at it, he gripped it tightly, and swung at the chains binding Rouge to the wall. The power of the axe sliced through them easily. Doing the same with Starfire's chains, both were free in a short time. BeastBoy changed back to normal. "Thanks, man!" he said to the boss.

"Don't mention it, kid. You came here with your buddies, right? Go to them, and help them whack the bad guys good for me." the boss said.

"You bet he will!" Rouge said.

"Thank you for allowing friend BeastBoy to release us, friend Boss!" Starfire said.

"No problem. Now get going." he said.

"Yes, sir!" BeastBoy said, and the three left the room, leaving the boss to himself. The boss took one last pull on his cigarette, and blew out smoke, as he stood up and tossed the piece on the ground, rubbing it underneath his shoe.

"Maybe I need a new line of work..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy, Starfire, and Rouge arrived back in the main room, to find a horrible sight.

Robin and Tails were knocked out on the floor in the center. Silver Sonic was there too, one leg and one arm missing, torn completely off, wires exposed and sparking. The door they had gone through was burst apart, splinters all over the floor. A staircase leading up was revealed behind it.

"What the..." BeastBoy said.

"No!" Starfire cried.

"How could this happen?" Rouge said.

As the group ran to the others, a yell was heard, and Cyborg came flying down from the door, crashing on his back and skidding across the ground. He looked damaged.

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled, running to him.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"A formidable adversary..." came Silver Sonic's voice, his body leaning against the wall, but his eye panels still glowed, showing that he was still functioning, at least for now.

"Old Silver's right..." Cyborg said weakly. "This thing is tough...for the first time, I'm not sure if we'll win..." he said.

"Don't say that!" BeastBoy said.

"I know...it don't sound right coming from me, does it?" Cyborg said. "Sorry. Look, the others are still fighting. Go help them. I'm not sure if they can do it themselves. Help them!" he said.

"We will, no question about that." Rouge said.

"All right..." Cyborg said. "Now, I need to...rest..." he groaned, closing is eyes, having drifted into unconsciousness.

"Be wary..." Silver Sonic said. "This adversary is...well equipped...do not...under...estimate...it..." he said, fading out, and his eye panels dimmed to a blank gray.

"Silver Sonic..." Starfire said.

"Come on, guys! Let's go! For the ones who've been beat up already!" BeastBoy said, running to the blasted opening. The other two followed him up the staircase.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When they reached the room above, they were met with a terrifying sight, the thing that had defeated their friends...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you go! I'm sure I've lost audience members in my absence, so I hope that this chapter made up for the horrendous length of this wait. I hope you that kept up will be happy.

By the way, I hope that was a good cliffhanger! I've never really done much of those before.

Please, R&R, and I'll try to update sooner next time!


	25. The Perfect Battle!

Hey, everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. The cliffhanger hooked you guys, huh? Well, the summer's finally starting, so I might be able to update faster and sooner now. That's good news for the readers, and the story, after all. I still have two arcs after this, remember? Anyway, let's get on with the update, shall we? Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Sonic the Hedgehog...Love them, but don't own them. Teen Titans...hey, if I owned them, they wouldn't be canceled, now, would they?

**Chapter 25: The Perfect Battle!**

"What in the world..." Rouge muttered.

"Incredible..." Starfire whispered.

"The heck is that?" BeastBoy yelled.

The adversary was a humongous robot the likes of which the had never seen. Towering over everything in the room, with thick and powerful looking legs and arms, one arm ending in a giant spiked ball, the kind you'd find on a mace. Four strong limbs jutted out of its back, much like the kind of machine Gizmo would use to navigate in battle. Every inch of it was covered in armor. It's other arm had three cannons extended from the wrist, quickly rotating around. Every section of the body seemed to have some kind of area for a weapon to come out. It was no wonder that some of their friends had been defeated.

"Wait! Where's--?" BeastBoy began, about to ask where the rest were. His question was answered when he saw Knuckles jump to attack the robot's head, but one of the back limbs, swung like a tentacle, slamming him to the ground. As soon as Knuckles landed, Shadow appeared behind the robot, but the robot swiveled its cannon arm backwards, blasting a converging triple blast on Shadow, sending him into the wall. Sonic was seen trying to spindash into the robot's feet, but it activated some kind of electric field, making Sonic run into it and be zapped.

"This machine is well stocked on arms." Starfire said.

"Tell me about it." Rouge said.

"The thing's got weapons on weapons, for Pete's sake!" BeastBoy said.

The robot noticed them, and turned to them. A panel in its chest seperated, revealing a glass panel, showing one old man at the controls.

"Chang! What the heck?" BeastBoy said.

"Like it, little boy?" Chang snickered. "Mr. Eggman is so much more generous than my older employers. He gave me the resources to make this robot. Oh, I'm so good at being bad, aren't I?" he said, letting loose a set of wheezing laughter. "If you want to beat me, try...like your friends have..." he said gesturing to the struggling bodies of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Raven. "As you can see, I can counter any one move all of you have for me..."

"Wait..." Rouge said, pointing at the friends, counting.

"Where is friend Emerl?" Starfire said.

"I generously allowed the Gizoid to pass." Chang said. "He was nothing I wanted to pick a fight with, and Mr. Eggman said he was crucial. The robot wanted to see Mr. Eggman, anyway. Such a polite robot, how was I to deny him?" he said, the panels that hid him closing back over him.

"You creep!" Rouge said, running toward him, and jumping in the air, trying to spinkick him. A panel in the left arm opened up, and a robotic hand reached out, grabbed her by the leg, and threw her back to the entrance. "Aaaah!" Rouge screamed, but BeastBoy succeeded in catching her before she hit. Starfire floated up in the air, and threw a volley of starbolts at the robot, but it activated some kind of energy shield in front of it, causing the starbolts to burst harmlessly off the shield. From behind, Raven started her trademark chant.

"Azerath Metrio--!" was as far as she got before she had to project a shield of her own. One of the shoulders opened up to reveal to rocket launcher, which fired a set at Raven, who barely made her shield in time. BeastBoy transformed into a dragon, flew above the robot, and tried to breath fire upon it. Again countering the attack, the robot swung the mace arm at BeastBoy, sending him flying to another side of the room. Although he had not noticed it before, as he slid towards it, BeastBoy noticed that one side of the room was just a big window, like you'd see in an example of the top floor of a big business. As he stopped right next to it, he looked over. He ran up the staircase so fast he didn't notice, but now he realized that they were a large distance from the ground. Turning back, Chang's robot was heading for him slowly, and he was joined by the others in the group, rushing to BeastBoy's side.

"What should we do?" Shadow said.

"Beating this thing comes to mind." Raven said.

"Sarcasm aside, Raven, does that seem easy to you?" Rouge asked.

"..." Raven was silent.

"It seems impossible!" Starfire said. "Like the Chang said, it can counter any one move that we make!"

That was it. Something clicked in BeastBoy's mind. _'Any one move...'_ he thought. "I've got it!" he said. Everyone looked at him. "have you guys been trying to take him on one at a time before we got here?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other, then nodded. "Well, think. Every one move. What if we started using more than one move at a time? Attacking together! Maybe he can only counter one way at a time!" he finished.

Everyone looked at each other again, then grinned.

"Not a bad idea..." Sonic said.

"Especially coming from you." Raven said.

"That's not fair, Raven!" Rouge said. "Beastie here is smarter than you give him credit for!" she said, pulling BeastBoy close to her. BeastBoy's head happened to come resting right in between her breasts.

Trying to fight the blush creeping up his face, he pointed forward. "Uhh...no time. If anyone's forgot, giant robot, coming this way!" he said.

Rouge let go of him. "Oh, right!" she said, laughing a little.

"Come on, let's go!" Sonic said.

The group ran forward at the same time. "Take this!" Knuckles yelled, jumping up in the air, followed by Rouge. Knuckles aimed a punch at the robot's mace fist, while Rouge went for the shoulder. A limb from the back of the robot came and knocked Rouge away, but she was caught by BeastBoy again, and Knuckles' attack on the mace fist was successful, knocking the mace clear off, making it crash into the ground, creating a small crater in the floor.

"What? No!" came Chang's voice from inside the robot. BeastBoy headed up in dragon form, with Shadow on his back. Lowering his head to make a flying ram into the chest, BeastBoy zoomed forward. The robot tried to counter by shots of lightning coming from prongs on the left and right sides of its chest, but Shadow Chaos Controlled BeastBoy away from danger, reappearing behind the robot, ramming it in the back instead, sending it forward, heading to the window. Everyone was on the side opposite the robot now, all knowing, even without discussing, the plan. Starfire floated in the air, and began firing starbolts, while Sonic spindashed forward. Chang put up his energy shield, neautralizing the starbolts, but the shield didn't work on physical things. Sonic rushed right passed it, into the foot of one of the robot's legs, grinding straight through it. Sparks flew, and the robot fell to its knee, unable to move correctly with one leg disabled now. The group jumped back, and then rushed forward, using their own attacks. Chang tried the back appendages again, but being on his knee messed with his robot's aim, and although they swung, they missed. All the group attacked it right in the chest, causing enough force to push the robot back, shattering the window, and sending it toppling over the edge. The group waited and listened, immensely enjoying the crash that signified this abrupt landing.

"We did it!" Sonic said, grinning.

"Good job, guys..." came a voice from the door.

Looking back, the group saw Tails, Cyborg, Robin and Silver Sonic, looking battered, but they were at least conscious. Silver Sonic even had his limbs back somehow.

"Guys!" BeastBoy said. The group ran forward to greet the rest of them. "How did you--?"

"I told you, I just needed a rest!" Cyborg said, grinning.

"And the whole 'I'm not sure if we'll win' thing?"

"Uhh..." Cyborg droned on.

"Silver Sonic, how do you have your limbs back?" Starfire asked.

"Tails installed a recovery program in me. So long as my limbs are relatively intact, my circuitry can link to them and reattach them in working order." Silver Sonic said.

"Just a little something I thought would come in handy." Tails said.

"And it did, buddy. It did." Sonic said.

The group enjoyed themselves, and Raven used her magic to heal the group worse wounds. "All right, I think it's time to stop wasting time." she said.

"Yeah." Robin said. "Emerl's farther in, and who knows what's happening."

"Right." Knuckles said.

"Let's go to him, then." BeastBoy said.

Everyone nodded, and began heading into the next door, leading further upward, to Eggman, Emerl, and who knew what else...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Down at the street near the building, Chang slowly got out of the damaged wreckage that was his great robot.

"Oh, curse those little children and those furry creatures!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Such a magnificent robot...so good...so..._bad_!" he said. Suddenly, he coughed. He became aware that the air near him had a very light bit of smoke that had nothing to do with the robot wreck in front of him. Turning around, he saw the source. A tough and tired looking man with deep blue eyes, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the building. Chang recognized him. "You! I thought we employed you and your little workers to protect the bat and the alien girl!" Chang said angrily.

The man took a pull on the cigarette, closing his eyes. Breathing the smoke out, he shrugged. "I did. What better way to protect them than to hand them over to heroes, right?" he said, smirking. Stepping a little closer, he glanced at his cigarette. "Maybe I should quit, you know? Bad for the health, you know." he said, looking at Chang. Something about the way he spoke unnerved Chang, who took a step back. "But it's probably not as hazardous to the health as helping some maniac kidnap girls and plot to rule the world with a giant robot with more weapongs than the American army..." he said, popping a few of his knuckles. "...you know?" he said.

Chang gulped.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There we go! Another chapter for all of you! I hope I met your expectations with the battle here, like what it was, how they fought, and how it was defeated. Please tell me I did good! What awaits the heroes in the next room? Wait for the next chapter to find out!

By the way, how much are you guys enjoying the little bits with the boss of the guards, if you're enjoying him at all? I'm liking using him so far, so I think I'll use him as cameos in the next arcs. Pay attention next chapter, too, as he's going to be in it, too! I hope you like him!

Give me lots of big, happy reviews, please! I'll see ya soon! Later!


	26. The Perfect Finish!

Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story! Hope you're ready for an update! Here we go! By the way, **_realfanficts_**, cameos means something like guest appearances. So anytime something from another series, or a minor character keeps making small appearances, is featured in a story, it can be called a cameo.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog, or any affiliates. Man, I really need to think of something interesting to say in this part...

**Chapter 26: The Perfect Finish!**

The group ran further up the stairs, arriving at the door, ready to attack whatever lay behind it. Robin and Sonic jumped into the air, and kicked the door down, bursting into the room.

"All right Eggman!" Sonic said.

"The party's ov--!" Robin began. "Huh?" he said, noticing what was actually in the room.

Emerl was standing in a large room, full of computer terminals, and a few larger pieces of equipment. Eggman was nowhere to be found. Only Emerl was in the room, clasping the last three Chaos Emeralds.

"Hmm? Oh, hello everyone." he said calmly.

"Emerl, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't old Eggman be in here somewhere, blasting you with some machine, and you fighting back?" Cyborg said.

Emerl shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he ran. He wasn't in here when I came in. Just the Emeralds here." he said.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense..." Rouge said.

"Tell me about it." BeastBoy said, nodding. "He wouldn't have old man Chang in that Superbot if he just planned on running..." he said. "...would he?" he asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, what matters now is Emerl's winnings." Raven said.

"Yeah! Absorb the last three Emeralds!" Tails said.

"No need to tell me twice." Emerl said, clutching the three Emeralds to his chest. A bright light began to originate from Emerl, covering his body, as the three Chaos Emeralds slowly slid into his body, and the light grew brighter, causing him to become engulfed by the light, and everyone shielded their eyes. Once everything began to dim, they uncovered their eyes and saw Emerl standing there, a somewhat blank look on his face.

"Emerl?" Starfire said.

"Tell us how you're feeling." Shadow said.

Emerl remained silent.

"Emerl?" Tails said, steeping up to him to touch his shoulder.

"Show me..." Emerl said, in a much deeper and more commanding voice. It startled Tails, causing him to step back.

"W-What?"

"Show me your power. Or I will not obey. I represent all things, and shall become Gizoid, conqueror of all." Emerl said.

"What's up with the freaky talk?" BeastBoy asked.

"I-I don't know!" Tails said.

"Wait..." Shadow said. Everyone looked at him. "Gerald told me once, 'Shadow, you are not alone in this mission I ask of you. Should you ever meet the robot of ancient times, remember these words...bring hope to humanity.'"

"But what does it mean?" Robin asked.

"I think it's some kind of password." Shadow said. "I'll try it." he said, stepping up to Emerl. "Gizoid! Ancient weapon of legend, I command you, bring hope to humanity!" he said.

For a minute, Emerl just stood there blankly. Then something changed in his look, and he looked over at everyone. "Huh? What's with the looks? Don't get so serious on me now!" he said, back to his calm, yet happy manner.

Everyone sighed.

"Whew! He really had us going for a minute there!" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Glad that's over." Robin said.

"Come on. I've had enough of this place." Raven said.

"Yeah, me too." Knuckles said.

"Affirmative." Silver Sonic said.

"All right. Let's go." Emerl said.

Everyone began to group together to head out the door, but...

"Not so fast!" Came a voice from a corner. Everyone turned to see Eggman standing, a big smirk on his face.

"Eggman!" everyone said.

"Of course. Like you said, it just wouldn't seem right to run, would it?" Eggman said. "I merely planted the Emeralds, and waited for the Gizoid to absorb them. I wanted it to be fully awakened when I unveiled this!" he said, pressing a button on a console. A screen appeared, showing a floating spherical orb, somewhere in space. "Witness the ultimate planet destroying battleship...the Death Egg, equipped with the Final Egg Blaster!" he said. "There's no way any of you could hope to stop its strength!" he said. "Well...except for that Gizoid, but it can take the risk of challenging me, can it?" Eggman said, pointing at Emerl, before heading into one of a few pods laying against a wall. Stepping in and pressing a few buttons, Eggman began to disappear.

"..." Emerl was silent, then, without warning, took off after Eggman, diving into the pod right as a bright light engulfed them both, and they were apparently transported to the Death Egg.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Eggman and Emerl rematerialized within dis Death Egg. The instant they were material enough, Eggman took ahold of Emerl, and tossed him onto a panel in the center of the wide room. As soon as he landed in it, an electrical cage appeared around Emerl, trapping him inside.

"Mwahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "As expected, you fell right for it!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Emerl said.

"I knew a little taunting would make you want to flaunt that new strength of yours, so I had you follow me here, to implement my plan. Now!" he said, pressing a button on another console. "Look at the view." he said, pointing at a large looking glass on one side. Emerl turned, and saw what must have been the Final Egg Blaster charging up. After putting so much energy into the tip, a laser fired into the depths of space, reaching further into the distance, until a distant burst of light appeared. "Mwahahaha! How do you feel, Gizoid?" Eggman said. "All the stars in that area have been destroyed! What do you say?" he asked.

"What? I-I feel...weird..." Emerl said, before returning to the blank look he had before. "Data acquisition initiated..." he said, in his powerful commanding voice, the voice of the ancient weapon, Gizoid.

Eggman pressed a few more buttons on his console, linking with the one on Earth. The Titans, and Sonic and friends, appeared on the screen. "Take a good look, little ones! This is farewell to your little friend!"

"What are you doing to Emerl?" Tails said.

"Mwahahaha! You all may have formed a Link with the Gizoid, binding his loyalty to you, but there's one thing that you overlooked...the Gizoid will forge a new Link if someone of greater power comes along! The Gizoid is mine!" Eggman said. "Isn't that right, Gizoid?" he asked, smirking as he turned to Emerl. Emerl had stepped over to a console, and had connected to it with some wires. Emerl was still silent, until...

"Launch Final Egg Blaster at Earth..."

"What? Gizoid! Halt!" Eggman commanded, running to him. "I can't take over the world if it's vanished! I command you to stop!" he said.

Emerl simply, hit Eggman with the back of his fist, sending him flying back into the transporter tube. "Silence." Emerl commanded, and the transporter tube activated, sending Eggman back to Earth.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Eggman reappeared in the tube, no one payed any attention.

"What can we do?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, at this rate, the Earth's toast!" Cyborg said.

"I was afraid of this." Tails said. "Emerl's absorbed too much power and is going berserk. The only way I can think of stopping him is..." he trailed off.

"Is?" Robin asked.

"...Initiate a battle with him. If he's beaten enough, he should stop. But...he can't control his strength...and will probably destroyed. There are four other transporter tubes. It looks like there's only enough power for one two way trip with each. Only four can go, and only once, so make it count. Who's going to go?" he asked.

"Emerl's our friend." Sonic said. "I know he would rather be destroyed than to live with the fact that he annihalated the Earth. I'm going."

"As a fellow project of Gerald Robotnik, I can't allow him to run rampant. I'm going, as well." Shadow said.

"I have a duty to the citizens of the city to protect them from any threat. It's my job to go." Robin said.

"Okay, that's three. Anyone else?" Tails said.

BeastBoy glanced at Rouge, then stepped forward. "I'll go, too." he said.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Well, without an Earth there'd be no Rouge, and after all we've been through, that'd be pretty bad, don't you think?" he said, grinning.

"Beastie..." Rouge said.

"All right." Tails said. "Step into the transporters." he said, and they did so. The familiar light engulfed them, and they were transported to the Death Egg.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once inside, they headed right over to where Emerl was standing, still hooked into the console. "Final Egg Blaster nearing full charge..."

"Emerl, stop!" Robin yelled. Emerl paid him no heed.

"Do you want to destroy the Earth?" Sonic said.

"Come on! After all we went through?" BeastBoy said.

"..." Emerl was still silent.

"Gizoid, ancient weapon of legend, show us your power! Initiate battle mode!" Shadow said.

Something in Emerl's eyes seemed to flash. The cords connecting him to the console retreated back into his body. "Request granted..." Emerl said, then dashed so quickly forward it was like he was floating above the ground. Colliding his shoulder into BeastBoy, he went flying to the back, against a wall.

"Ow! Holy crap, he's strong!" he said.

Sonic dashed forward, and punched Emerl in the stomach. Emerl slid backwards a bit, but then jumped in the air, clutched both fists together, and tried to use an overhead smash on Sonic. Sonic dodged, though, and Emerl hit the ground, creating a crater. As Emerl was getting up, Robin jumped in the air, and slammed him across the head with his metal staff. Emerl slid across to the right, and Shadow was waiting.

"Chaos Spear!" he said, shotting several shots at Emerl. Emerl turned to them, and holding out his palm, deflecting them in all directions, sending them crashing into the walls. BeastBoy appeared behind him, in gorilla form, and grabbed him under the arms, trying to hold him still. As Robin came forward to continue the attack, Emerl grabbed BeastBoy, and swung him into Robin, sending them both flying. Sonic and Shadow both zoomed towards Emerl, but Emerl demonstrated more of his strength. Lifting one foot and slamming it into the ground, Emerl created a shockwave that sent everyone into the air. As they were airborne, Emerl jumped after them, punching Robin backward into Sonic, throwing those two into BeastBoy, then slamming the three towards the ground, rushing to grab Shadow, then heading back to the ground, so that the falling group of three collided with both Shadow and his hand, then tossing them to the side. As the group tried to get back up, Emerl ran past them, scraping his hand across the ground. After he passed them, a second passed where nothing happened, then, suddenly a trail of fire where he slid his hand appeared, nearly burning the group. They were able to avoid in time, though. Breathing heavily, they stood wearily.

"He's tough, isn't he?" Robin said.

"No kidding." Sonic said. "We keep up like this, we're finished, and so will the planet!"

"Yeah, but what can we do?" BeastBoy said.

"He just seems to be getting stronger by the second." Shadow said.

"Hold up!" Sonic said. "I got an idea!"

"What?" Robin said.

"Just hold up and follow me." Sonic said. Running forward, he zigzagged around Emerl, apparently baiting him. As Emerl kept attacking, Sonic kept dodging. It was like Sonic was waiting for something. Suddenly, what he was waiting for must have come, for he quickly spindashed right into Emerl's chest, pushing him back, farther and farther, until it became apparent what Sonic had planned. Emerl and Sonic hurtled right into one of the active transporters, which engulfed them in light and transported them back to Earth.

"Follow them!" Robin said, and they rushed into the other three transporters.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A bright light came from one of the transporters, and Sonic and Emerl appeared, Sonic still pushing against Emerl. BeastBoy, Shadow and Robin appeared a second later. Emerl's resistance seemed to be gaining though.

"What are you waiting for?" Robin yelled.

"Attack him together! It's the only way to beat him!" Shadow said, as Sonic's last burst pushed Emerl backward. BeastBoy headbutted Emerl as a minotaur, sending him another way. Cyborg blasted him with his Sonic Cannon, then Silver Sonic blasted missiles at him. Shadow shot another volley of Chaos Spears at him, and Starfire fired her eyebeams, through teary eyes. Raven lifted him up with her dark magic, and threw him to Robin, who sent him airborne again, and Knuckles and Rouge jumped into the air after him, delivering a simultaneous axe kick and downward punch. Emerl crashed into the ground, and lay still. Everyone looked at him, until he sat up, once again a different look in his eyes.

"Guys..." he said. "...I did something bad, didn't I?" he said.

"You are not at fault." Silver Sonic said. "My former master was responsible for your rogue actions."

"Still, it was nice to spend time with you guys before this had to happen..." Emerl continued.

"Emerl?" Tails asked.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, Tails. Sonic, you were a good friend, but treat Knuckles and Shadow a little better, will you? They're good guys." Emerl went on, not paying attention to anyone else.

"Kid...all right." Sonic said.

"Thanks for the compliment, but what's with the attitude?" Knuckles asked.

"So, you realize what's happening." Shadow said, his eyes closed.

"Tell Amy and Cream to enjoy themselves, all right? Tell Espio, Charmy, and Vector to keep up their ambitions. Tell Big to keep with the simple life. It's the best way to live."

"We will." Robin said.

"Silver Sonic, don't let the past govern your actions. Live for the days to come."

"Affirmative..." Silver Sonic replied.

"Robin, stay focused, but not so much that you lose sight of anything else. Starfire, enjoy the simpler things even more. Raven, I hope you can show more emotion someday. Cyborg, remember, technology isn't what makes you. BeastBoy, Rouge...treat each other well."

"Emerl..." Starfire said.

"Little man, you got a big brain." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry about Beastie, all right?" Rouge said.

"Ditto with Rouge, okay?" BeastBoy said.

"Now I've said all I need to say. At least I got to do that before..." Emerl began, then turned silent. A slow, steady beeping began, then sped up, until it was a continuous, shrill sound. Emerl was engulfed by a bright light of his own, and everything seemed to rush inward toward him a bit, then burst outward...

...as Emerl exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes, covering themselves from the debris, while the explosion destroyed the consoles, the monitors, the transporter tubes, and blew the windows outward.

Once the explosion had settled, nothing was left of Emerl, save for one Emerald laying on the ground. The others must have been spread out by the explosion. Tails stepped over to the Emerald, and picked it up, holding it close.

"Gerald's final program..." Shadow said. "Should a machine begin to go rampant, it will automatically destroy itself. Such a travesty..." he said.

"Emerl..." Tails said.

"Hey, little buddy..." Sonic said. "Don't worry. So long as we have the Emeralds, we can always remember Emerl, and honor his memory by continuing to do good. Right?" he asked everyone.

Everyone nodded. "Right." they said. Looking over at the wreckage of the transporter tubes, they noticed something.

"Oh, no! Eggman's gone!" Rouge said.

"Oh, great, he's gone again!" Cyborg said.

Everyone ran back downstairs, hoping to maybe catch him outside the building...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they got outside, they were greeted with the sight of several cops there, with Chang, and the group of terrified guards, in the middle of getting arrested. Unfortunately, they noticed Eggman wasn't one of the ones getting arrested. It looked like they'd have to wait until his next plan before they'd get him.

"Yo! What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"We got an anonymous tip that the Titans and their allies might need a few arrests made while they were busy. Looks like the guy was right." the police chief said.

"Yeah, but who would tell them?" Knuckles asked.

"Who knew about it?" Sonic said. "It's not like stuff like this is announced in superhero television interviews or something."

As everyone pondered this, BeastBoy's eyes caught something. Across the street, in the alley, was the boss of the guards, leaning against a wall, watching the arrests in mild enjoyment, when he caught sight of BeastBoy looking at him. He smirked.

BeastBoy stared at him a bit, then had to clear something up. _You?_ he mouthed.

The boss just smirked a bit more. BeastBoy grinned. _Thank you!_ he mouthed again.

The boss put two fingers up to his forehead, then put them down, in a sort of affirmative salute, then began walking away from the scene, still smirking.

_'That guy sure is cool.'_ BeastBoy thought. _'I wonder if we'll see him again?'_ he thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whew! Big chapter, I believe. I do hope this chapter was the zenith of the arc, as it is the finish of the arc. I hope it was action packed enough, as well as with enough emotion, after all, Emerl is no more.

Plus, we have more from the mysterious boss of the guards. Is he to appear again, like BeastBoy thinks? Well, if you guys like him, he probably will!

Stay tuned, the next arc, Sonic Riders, begins next chapter! Another arc that's based around more of a fun event, rather than an evil plan, kind of like the Tournament arc was. Stick around.

Tell me what you thought! R&R, please! Later!


	27. Get Set To Ride!

Hello, everyone! Are you ready for the next arc of the story? Here starts the **Sonic Riders** arc, although most elements aren't here, because I haven't played the game yet. For those who have remarked, I know **Sonic Rush** came first, but this arc comes first. It's mostly a chapter for a fun contest, a slight break for our heroes, if you will. Besides, having **Sonic Rush's** arc second sets up a scenario for a possibilty of another arc. But still, the Titans and Sonic's gang can't have a true break, as everywhere they go, something dark is there too, and this is no exception. But enough chatter, on with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog. As long as this story is, I think you've gotten that little fact, haven't you?

**Chapter 27: Get Set To Ride!**

"Do you only get the newspaper for the comics, Beastie?" Rouge asked, as BeastBoy quickly flipped through the newspaper, not paying any attention to what flitted by. He was leaning back, laying against Rouge, both sitting horizontally on the seats near the dining table. Nobody made mention of it, but BeastBoy's head was propped up inbetween Rouge's breasts. Taking BeastBoy's silence as a hint, nobody made fun of it.

"Of course. What else is there to a newspaper?" BeastBoy asked. Still flipping, as he was about to turn the page once more, Rouge grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" she said. "Go back a page."

"Okay, sure." BeastBoy said, flipping back once.

"What have we here?" Rouge asked, pointing at an article.

"Let's see..." BeastBoy said. "'New racing sport created with advancing technology. Citywide airboard race held both in honor of achievement and as trial run for technology. Any participants accepted.'" he read.

"Well, well..." Rouge said.

"No fine print about heroes again..." BeastBoy said, grinning at Rouge. "What say, guys?" he asked. "Wanna give it a shot?"

The other Titans, who had been listening to the quoting, looked at each other.

"Sure." Robin said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cyborg said.

"Then it's settled." BeastBoy said, getting up. "Come on, Rouge. Let's go get signed up." he said, offering her his hand.

"All right, Beastie." Rouge said, grabbing his hand gently and he helped her up. As they walked to the door together, Cyborg was making false smooching sounds in their direction. Without a sideways glance, BeastBoy turned his arm into that of a gorilla, and backhanded Cyborg, knocking him down.

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled, and BeastBoy ran quickly out the door, laughing. "You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" he said, running after him.

"And you'll pay if you hurt my little Beastie!" Rouge said, running after them both.

"Friends!" Starfire said. "Please do not fight amongst yourselves!" she pleaded, flying after them.

Robin and Raven both sighed, rubbing their eyes, and slowly walked out the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, this was to be a big event, as part of the city had been specially set up with markings and objects that must have been specially set up for the race. Near the beginning of where all this started, was another booth, much like the one where they signed up for the tournament. Once again, regular citizens were beginning to sign up, but upon seeing the heroes of the city ready to sign up, quickly backed out of the signing. BeastBoy, Rouge, Starfire, and Robin signed up as they got there, but Raven hung back.

"I wonder if Sonic and the gang know about this thing." BeastBoy said.

"Oh, we do." Shadow said, appearing right next to BeastBoy.

"Ahh!" BeastBoy yelled, jumping into Rouge's arms in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!" he said.

"How should we scare you, then?" Sonic said, appearing on the other side of BeastBoy.

"Ahh!" BeastBoy yelled again, turning into a kitten and jumping on Rouge's head, covering his eyes with his paws. Rouge giggled.

Soon, the rest of the gang appeared, and were ready to sign up.

"This should prove to be an interesting experience." Shadow said.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Sonic said.

"Hope I do better here than I did in the tournament..." Tails said.

"Nice to have some other way of chasing Sonic than on my feet." Amy said.

"No way I'm going to lose!" Knuckles said.

The rest of Sonic's gang, being Charmy, Espio, Vector, Cream, Omega, and Big decided to hang back and just watch. Cream was too young, and Omega and Big were deemed too heavy for the boards, anyway.

Everyone had signed up...except Raven.

"Hey, Raven, why aren't you signing up?" BeastBoy asked.

"I can't really see myself on an airboard. Can you?" she asked.

A fleeting image went through BeastBoy's mind, and he had to agree. "Yeah, you're right. You're not coordinated enough for a race like this, anyway." he said.

"What did you say?" Raven said, irritation creeping into her voice.

"I mean, let's face it." BeastBoy continued. "There's no way you'd win against me, let alone anyone else. Right?" he said, laughing.

"Hmph!" Raven grumbled. "I'll show you." she said, and signed up herself. Once done, she got close to BeastBoy, who had been struck speechless. "You just pray that we don't meet on the track..." she said menacingly. BeastBoy gulped.

"Is that all the signups from this party?" the man at the booth asked.

"Yeah, that's everyone." Robin said.

"Very well. If you will, the registrations will stay open for a while longer, so you can go kill time if you want. It'll be announced when the contestants need to come back here." he said.

"Thanks for the info." Sonic said, and the group decided to go about town, killing time.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

However, no sporting event is without some form a dark side, and this race was no exception. In a dark alleyway, several figures were consulting.

A man in a trenchcoat was going over a stack of money. "Heheheheh..." he chuckled. "This is good. It's a deal. I can get you all into the contest, no problem. Pleasure doing business with you..." he said, walking out.

The other figures conversed mostly with themselves.

"Another plan set. This time it won't fail!" said one.

"Those pit sniffers won't know what hit them!" said another.

"So long as I work alone here." said another.

"I shall be a bad man with this opportunity. Oh, yes, I will." said another.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the signup booth, with the knowledge that several heroes had signed up, the man behind the booth was merely counting the remaining minutes until the contest would start, because nobody was showing up.

Until a man came up to the booth. Sitting up straight, the man behind the booth became attentive.

"Mind if I smoke?" the man who had arrived asked.

"No, go ahead." the boothman said.

The man stuck a cigarette in his mouth, then struck a match, lit his cigarette, and swung the match out, throwing it to the ground. "Signups still going?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Is it okay if a person wants to just go by a certain moniker, rather than their real name?"

"Yes, it's fine. After all, the Titans enter under their hero monikers. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"All right then." the man said, and signed himself up, not even removing the cigarette from his mouth. "I'll be back when the race is starting." he said.

"Alright, sir." the boothman said. "Let's see...his moniker...'The Boss.' Huh, straight and simple." he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The crowds had settled in an indoor area, large and wide, and set with several video screens ready. Stepping into the center, the announcer switched his microphone on, and began to speak to the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said, and the talking quieted down some. "I welcome you to the Airboard Gran Prix, participated in by the heroes of the city, among a few others!" he said, and more cheering came. Once it settled, he continued. "Now, the process is simple. We have set a basic, yet somewhat free, range for the contestants, which runs out of the city, through a few of the several environments that reside near our city, and after a while, will loop them back to the beginning. It is essentially an intricate one lap race. To make the race more interesting, however, we have seperately informed the contestants of different spots to start in! That's right, they don't know when they'll run into each other, or exactly where the others started! All starting spots are different, but the way it will play out will eventually lead them to our path. We have set up several ways of video cameras, not only to keep watch over the different terrains this race includes, but to watch an individual racer, should they catch our interests. The top three winners of this race will actually get to keep their airboards! Wish them luck, everybody!" the announcer said. More cheers erupted. "Now, we've had the contestants briefed on the controls of the airboards, and they have headsets that allow them to listen to our signal to go, and then they can dispose of them if they wish. Let us begin!" the announcer said, heading over to a pedestal were a small button was, obviously the button he pressed to let the contestants know about the go signal.

"Come on, everyone!" the announcer said. "Say it with me!" he said, as he held the button down.

Everyone started speaking at the same time.

"Ready...Set..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you go! The start to the **Sonic Riders** arc! Was it good? Now you know that ten of our heroes have joined, but five others have joined as well. Of course, you should be able to guess by the dialogue I gave them. If not, they'll be revealed in due time.

Tell me if this was a good way to start in your reviews! Please, R&R! See ya later!


	28. Racing Riders

Hey, everybody! Ready for the start of the race? I hope so, because here it comes! Before we start, I'd like to inform you that I think I'll try a different method of writing for the race segment. That being, I'm going to switch perpectives at times, as in we'll be watching the progress of one racer, then we leave to the perpective of another, looking at what happened to them at the same time. If this description is confusing, please forgive me. Perhaps seeing the chapter itself will clear the matter up. Afterwards, tell me if it works for this chapter, or if I should just go back to the normal way of writing. Anyway, let's start!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 28: Racing Riders.**

"Go!"

As soon as BeastBoy heard the voice come from the headset he was wearing, he tossed it to the side and hurtled onward. Thankfully, before the race began, after separation, people came and explained the works of the airboards, which they called Extreme Gear. If they hadn't, BeastBoy probably wouldn't have known what to do, and would have ended up blasting himself into a wall.

Now, however, he sped through the empty highway, avoiding some purposely placed debris, put there to give the racers some maneuvering practice, most likely.

"Being empty like this is making me nervous, though." BeastBoy said to himself. "I better find someone to race against, or I'll freak out and get paranoid or something." he said, increasing speed on his board, which ran up a ramp, sending him into the air. "Now's my chance to impress the viewers at home!" he said to himself, spinning in the air while gripping the back end of the board. While in the air, he thought he saw something at the top of one of the buildings ahead. _'Is that another racer?'_ he thought to himself. He landed back on the road before he could confirm what he saw. He kept his gaze up there, and didn't notice that he was fast approaching a change of scenery. Glancing back when he saw the buildings run out, he barely turned in time to avoid crashing into a rock wall. He was now in the canyon like area outside the city, most likely the same area they first met Terra. "Man, this brings back too many bad memories..." he said to himself.

"Aw..." came a voice from behind him. Turning his head, he saw someone fast approaching him. "Perhaps the little boy should quit the race, then?" said the figure, staying a good distance from him, but moving up parallel to him, revealing himself.

"Chang?" BeastBoy said incredulously. "How'd you get out of jail so fast?"

"It was nothing for a bad man like me. I am much smarter than a few mere policeman, even in a prison for supervillains." Chang laughed, maneuvering his own board, keeping his distance.

"Well, then, how the hell did you get in the race?"

"Why, no sporting event is complete without a dark side, correct?" Chang said, grinning. BeastBoy gritted his teeth. "And this separation is quite the opportunity to dispose of unwanted opposition easily!" he said, pulling out a little energy gun from one of his pockets, pointing it at BeastBoy, and firing a shot of red energy at him. BeastBoy quickly ducked down, and his board swerved a bit, but he stayed on. "Oh, little boy...I'm sure this will hurt less if you stand still!" Chang said, firing more shots, yet still maintaining good control of his board. BeastBoy used his heightened animal senses to keep moving his body, avoiding the shots. "Grr...hold still, you stupid child!" Chang yelled, frustrated.

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna just stand still and let you shoot me!" BeastBoy said. "You just wait until I stall until we get back to the group, then you'll be sor--!" he began, but he heard a rumbling from above. Looking up and ahead a bit, he could only stare as they headed towards the path of a falling boulder...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Although Starfire had required a little extra of her tutor's time, she was now rushing through the edge of the city with good maneuverability, avoiding debris, and using jumps to feel the wondrous rushing sensation. Of course, it was a somewhat familiar sensation to her, as the floating movement of the boards was not unlike her own way of flying. Her area of city was quickly running out, becoming a wide path inside a forest.

"I wonder where my friends are located in this event?" she asked herself. After that, she heard some shouting to her left, presumably on another path somewhere in the forest.

"Sonic! Why are you gliding away from me?" came Amy's pleading voice.

"Amy! This is a race! I'm _supposed_ to try and be ahead of you!" came Sonic's urgent voice.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so far! Get back here!" Amy yelled.

Starfire laughed to herself, enjoying the sound of the usual antics she'd hear.

"A little crazy, aren't they?" came a voice to her side, one she was somewhat unfamiliar with. Spinning around, she covered her fists with green energy, but upon seeing who it was, holding his hands up to calm her, she stopped. "It is you!" she said.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" the man said, lowering his hands.

"Of course not!" Starfire said. "You, who allowed my release? You, who helped friend BeastBoy rescue me? I would never thing of attacking you, friend Boss!" she said.

The man smiled a bit, happy at her attitude, but then he glanced over, noticing something as they glided along.

"Hmm?" he said. His eyes widened a bit, then he quickly turned his head back to Starfire. "Hey, watch out!" he said, gripping her by the shoulders, and pulling her, board and all, close to him. A second after he did so, they zoomed by a huge tree, one that Starfire would have crashed right into because of her distraction. Starfire felt the grip of the man on her shoulders, firm, yet gentle, and felt the closeness of her face to his chest, and felt her face heat up.

_'What is this feeling?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Not even friend Robin has this effect on me...'_

The man pulled her away a bit. "You all right?" he asked, concern in his voice. Starfire looked at those deep blue eyes, and felt her heart beat harder, and she couldn't find anything to say, so she merely nodded. "That's good." the man said. "We don't need you getting hurt so soon after a rescue, do we?" he said.

"C-Correct..." Starfire managed to say. The man looked back at the path they were traveling, and looked at her.

"We got a split path coming. Guess this is where we part ways. I'll take the right, you take the left, okay?" he asked. Starfire nodded. "Well, see you again sometime." he said, speeding up and down the right path. Starfire went down the left path, her eyes back on the path.

"Yes...see you again." Starfire said to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_'Man, has anyone noticed the odd collection of scenery this place has?'_ The Boss thought to himself. After taking a path down a crossroads in a forest, an uprising of land sent him into the air, and the next thing he knew, he was on top of a rock wall, looking down at a kind of canyon. "As if I didn't already have enough with trying to ride across the tops of all those buildings." The Boss said, remembering where he started out, and also remembering who he saw while up there. "Speaking of which, I wonder where the little green kid is?" he asked himself. Riding along, he noticed something playing out behind him. Checking to make sure his path was reasonably clear, he turned his head. "Well, there he is. Whoa, looks like he's got trouble. Oh, hell. It's that old guy again. How'd he get out so fast?" he said. Wondering if he could help, he noticed something on the path ahead of him. "Huh...a boulder that looks kind of loose...worth a shot." he said, moving his board so it was angled correctly, and pushing right into the boulder, knocking it off. It was too late to change direction, though, and he went flying down, as well.

After landing, he noted something. He just saw an airboard go by without a rider on it. "Well, looks like it worked." he said, hoping it wasn't the wrong board. A second later, the green kid came up next to him, looking at him in awe.

"It's you again!" he said. "Was that you?" he asked.

"What? Dropping the boulder? Yeah." The Boss said.

"Sweet!" the kid said. "It was so funny, too! Chang smacked right into the boulder, and his board went off without him!" he said, grinning and laughing to himself. The Boss smirked, too.

"Yeah. I noticed that thing heading off on its own just a minute ago."

"So you're in the race, too?" the kid asked.

"Yeah. Only regular guy to sign up, too, from the looks of it."

"Well, nobody wanted to go against superheroes."

"Well, guess I'm just a glutton for punishment, then." The Boss said. Both turned their heads back to the path, with was opening into a wider plain, where something was seen up ahead. "Huh, guess it's another racer." The Boss said.

"Wait a minute..." the boy said, squinting. "That's Rouge!" he said. Further down, they could see something lash out to try and attack the figure, but that figure ducked. "She's in trouble!" the kid yelled, then turned into some sort of dragon, turned around, and began breathing fire, boosting him to the area he wanted to get to.

The Boss raced in silence as he watched the green kid go on. "Young love...I guess." he told himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Rouge dodged low as another metal spike hurtled for her, then returned to where the other three were, sticking out of some pack on the back of a little kid. Rouge remembered that his name was Gizmo. He had caught up to her, sprouted four spiderlike mechanical legs, and started attacking her. He wasn't successful, because she was too fast, but he was starting to bug her.

_'How can I get rid of this annoying kid?'_ she thought to herself. Then, an idea struck her. It was simple, but she was certain it would work. Just her style, too. "Aw, it's really cute how a kid like you is trying so hard to win the race!" she said to him, making her voice sound like a mother talking to a toddler.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, you furry gut muncher!" Gizmo yelled. "I'm not a kid!" he said.

Standing up straighter, Rouge began talking again. "You're not?" she said, in a much different inflection. "Well, then, you're mature enough to see this, then, aren't you?" she said, gripping the heart shaped part of her clothes, and lowering it, exposing her womanly gift to Gizmo's view.

Gizmo's eyes widened to extremes, almost bigger than his entire body, and all he did was stare at Rouge's exposure. He was so hypnotized by the view, that he didn't realize a turn was coming, and flew off into a lake.

"Guess he's just a child, after all." Rouge said, returning the heart to it's proper position.

"Guess so." came a voice right next to her. Turning, she saw Beastie looking at her. "That was one heck of a way to get rid of the competition, Rouge." he said.

"Aww, don't be mad, Beastie." she said. "It didn't mean anything. Besides, if you want to see them, just ask!" she said, dropping the heart again, letting Beastie get a good look. Beastie's eyes widened, his face reddening as he turned his head.

"Put those away." he said. "This isn't the time for that. Save that for when we get back home." he said.

Rouge smiled, putting the heart back in position again. "All right. Just give me a minute to straighten my position. I think all that messed up my balance." she said, grabbing ahold of something to reposition herself.

"Rouge..." Beastie said. "That's not a handle on your board, you know." he said.

Rouge giggled. "I know." she said. "I think I'm familiar enough with _that_ part of you to know what I've got ahold of." she whispered sultrily in his ear, then giggled. Both of the followed the path they were on, obviously not caring who was ahead, they just wanted to be together.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hehehehe. That last bit was mostly for some humor I wanted to put in. Anyway, there's some of the race done, with two mystery villains down already. Tell me, was this method of writing an interesting little deviation, or should I go back to my normal way of writing? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Tell me! R&R, and I'll see ya!


	29. Race To The Finish!

Hello, everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for the extreme wait that it's not even funny. Of course, neither was one of the reasons it took so long. In case you were wondering, my grandfather passed away on July 17, 2006, and we were very close. However, he wouldn't want me to dwell on his release from pain. So, here we go! Forget the sorrow, and give the audience the racing finish they want! The **Sonic Riders** arc finishes today!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans, or Sonic the Hedgehog, or any related material. You've been with the story this long, I think you've got it, right?

**Chapter 29: Race To The Finish!**

"Sonic! Why are you gliding away from me?" Amy yelled, calling to Sonic, who was rushing in front of her, while she tried to catch up to him.

"Amy! This is a race! I'm _supposed_ to try and be ahead of you!" Sonic yelled back to her, speeding up.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so far! Get back here!" Amy said, speeding up as well.

Sonic sighed to himself. This would really hinder his progress if he couldn't shake her off soon. He had to find some way of getting rid of her, or at least shift her focus off him, which was almost next to impossible when she really had her eyes on him. Looking forward as he zoomed through the forest, he looked for any way out of this situation he was in. Finally, he saw it. A fork in the path, slightly out of sight by all the foliage, making it seem like there was only one path. Speeding up quickly, he dashed through the alternate path, too quick for Amy to see, and she glided through the other path.

"Heheh." Sonic chuckled. "Sorry, Amy. But you gotta do what you can to win. Plus, I just had to get you off my tail..." he said, boosting forward. For some reason, all the plants in this path looked as though they were shunted aside, like something large went through, knocking them aside. Once Sonic had boosted far enough, he could see something in the distance. A flat grassland area, a lake in the distance. And in that area...

"Hey! Shadow and Tails! I wonder how they're doing?" Sonic said. A second later, he got a good idea of how they were doing, when an electrical strike whizzed by Tails, narrowly missing him. From the looks of things, Shadow and Tails had their hands full with...something. "Hold on, guys! I'm coming to help!" Sonic said, boosting forward further, to find out what was threatening his friends.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Damn!" Shadow said, bending backwards as a mechanical claw stretched above his face, retracting back to its owner. Shadow had just gotten up to Tails, after racing through a few alleys in the city, and was just expecting to exchange a few words, then head onwards. He hadn't counted on being attacked by someone he didn't expect to be in the race.

"Mwahaha! Having trouble with my latest attacks?" that someone said.

"Shadow! What are we going to do?" Tails asked urgently.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Shadow said, smirking in spite of himself.

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming to help!" came a voice from behind them. Turning to look, Shadow saw a sight he should have expected.

"Sonic. I should have known you'd show up eventually." Shadow said.

"Whoa! What the...?" Sonic said. Obviously he had caught a glimpse of what they were up against.

"Mwahahaha! Do you like the new attire, Sonic?" the assailant said.

Shadow and Tails had been under attack by none other than Eggman, but this time was different. Eggman showed up inside a full technological suit of armor, covering his entire body. It was a wonder it didn't weigh down the airboard, but Shadow supposed he would have seen that and made it out of lightweight metal. The real issue at hand was the weapons this suit came attached with, such as the left hand, which was more of a claw, which had been stretching and trying to seize hold of Shadow for the last little bit, or the small cannon that came out of the other arm's wrist, which had been firing electrical bolts at Tails, forcing him to stay away from Shadow's dilemma.

"Why am I not surprised it's you, Eggman?" Sonic said, gliding along behind him.

"Maybe I'm just stubborn, hedgehog!" Eggman said, turning his claw hand to Sonic, and firing the claw out to clamp around Sonic's waist.

"What?" Sonic yelled.

"Mwahahaha!" Eggman laughed, pulling the claw hand back, putting him and Sonic face to face. "Hope you enjoy the ride, my friend!" Eggman said, hurling Sonic forward, with the airboard still attached to his feet, into a boulder farther down, colliding painfully, cracking the boulder a bit. Eggman laughed again, then let the cannon on his other arm lift out, firing a volley of electrical blasts at Sonic, bursting the boulder in a cloud of dust. Eggman laughed, but when the dust cleared, Sonic was zooming out of it at top speed, heading for Eggman again. "What? How...?" Eggman said.

"Heh. Thanks for the recharge on the board, Eggman." Sonic said, flashing a thumbs up, knowing it would irritate the doctor.

"Grr...And that's the reason I'm in this race..." Eggman growled.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"What else? The winner keeps the airboard. Can you imagine what I could bring forth with such technology in my hands?" Eggman said.

"Of course I can." Shadow said. "And I don't like it one bit. It won't matter once we bring you out of the race, anyway." he said, clenching his fist.

"You can try." Eggman said, blasting forward on his board. The others followed, but they'd soon meet another conflict happening in the city...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the city, Knuckles glided through smoothly, although his speed left something to be desired. But he had still most likely made the most headway, primarily because he met no opposition or hindrances on the way.

Until he tried to get a bit more distance by taking a jump. As Knuckles was airborne, he became aware of another airborne figure. And unfortunately, they're paths were converging in midair. "Look out!" Knuckles yelled, but unfortunately, Cyborg didn't notice him until they both collided, dropping out of the air like rocks. "Ow!" Knuckles said.

"Watch where you're flying, Knux!" Cyborg said, rubbing his skull.

"Me? I can glide! How much aerial experience do you have?" Knuckles said.

"That's not the point! Once you're up, the only way to go is down!" Cyborg shot back.

Knuckles was about to continue the argument, when an explosion sounded further in the city, erupting from an alley, filling it with smoke. As Knuckles and Cyborg got closer, they saw a figure familiar to Cyborg rush out, chased by Robin, both on airboards.

"Red X...bet Robin ain't happy." Cyborg said.

"Damn it, X! I'll get you this time!" Robin yelled.

"You bet right." Knuckles said. "Care to help him?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Cyborg said, grinning. Both zoomed forward, ready to assist.

"Ah, I see you couldn't do it by yourself. Some of the cavalry's here." Red X said, looking back at Cyborg and Knuckles rushing forward to help.

"And it'll be more than enough to take you out!" Robin said.

"Testy little hero, aren't we?" Red X said.

Robin said nothing this time, but took some explosives out of his belt, and tossed them at Red X, who dodged to the side, evading the explosions, as Cyborg shot a Sonic Cannon blast at him, but Red X ducked down, and the blast sailed harmlessly over. Knuckles passed by and grabbed a trash can, throwing it as well, but Red X spun around and deflected it, sending it away.

"Make this a little more challenging, why don't you?" Red X taunted.

Suddenly, an electrical bolt whizzed by, nicking Red X's shoulder, and flying onward. Red X looked back to see the attacker, and Eggman quickly rushed by them, laughing.

"Mwahaha! This board will be mine!" Eggman said.

"X! You're helping him?" Robin said furiously.

"I told you, Boy Wonder...I work alone. That there is just a nuisance for both of us." Red X said. "As much as I know it'll help you, and as much as I hate to help you, I'm gonna take this guy out."

"Go ahead and 'play the hero,' then." Robin said, smirking a little. Red X rushed off silently, chasing after Eggman. Robin looked back, and saw Shadow, Sonic, and Tails had joined the ranks behind him, alongside Cyborg and Knuckles. "Well, we got a lot of people here, but still a few left." Robin said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "BeastBoy, Rouge, Raven, Starfire and...Amy." Sonic said. "Man, she's gonna kill me if she finds me..." he said.

"Sonic!" came a cry from behind.

"Oh, no..." Sonic said.

Sure enough, coming up quickly from the rear was Amy, heading straight for Sonic.

"Great! Now I got two things to worry about!" Sonic said, speeding up, zooming to where Red X and Eggman had gone off to, Amy at his heels. The rest of the group glided along slowly, then speeded up as well, to rejoin the numbers that would at least help out in the fight against Eggman.

On the buildings the street ran through, a racer gliding along, having seen the entire event unfold.

"Great. I'm on the top of buildings again." The Boss said. "Well, looks like I'll have to get down, anyway. Things are heating up, and pretty close to the finish, too." he said. "Wonder what the situation is? Ah, doesn't matter." he said, boosting forward, turning his airboard so that he glided off the buildings, and onto the street below. "I got to help out, whatever the reason." he said, boosting further to catch up to the rest of the group.

As he landed on the street, someone racing in the alleys spotted him.

"Friend Boss, it is you!" Starfire cried. Racing up to him, she smiled. "I have found you!" she said.

"Heh, yeah you did." The Boss said. "But there's no time for pleasant conversation. Something's happening with your friends up there." he said, pointing forward.

"What?" Starfire cried. "I must help my friends! I will see you again, friend Boss!" she said, zooming forward past him.

"I'm sure you will." The Boss said. Looking back to see if anyone else was there for the battle, he noticed a familiar face. "Hey, it's the green kid." he said.

BeastBoy and Rouge both accelerated up to the Boss. "Hey, dude!" BeastBoy said. "What's going on?"

"Not sure, kid. But something bad's going on with your buddies. Some masked dude, and that old man who called the shots the shots with that kidnapping." The Boss said.

"That's Eggman!" Rouge said. "Come on, Beastie! I've got a couple things to pay him back for!" she said.

"Right!" BeastBoy said, accelerating forward.

The Boss looked after them for a bit. "Well, I think that's everyone I can inform about it." he said. "Looks like it's time for me to join the fray." he said, rushing forward to join the group.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The final stretch of the race was in motion. Red X and Eggman were locked in battle while gliding along, while the rest of the heroes, were quickly gaining on them.

"Try this." Red X said, hurling a few explosives at Eggman. Eggman put up his arm, causing the explosives to hit it, blowing up, but apparently doing minimal damage to the arm of the armor.

"Hahahaha! You've been trying futilely to defeat me for a while. Why not just give up?" Eggman said.

"Why not just keep trying?" Red X retorted.

Eggman noticed Robin at the head of the pack, quickly catching up. "I can think of one good reason." Eggman said, suddenly launching his claw arm at Robin, who was caught by surprise, and the claw latched around his waist, grabbing him. Eggman then swung him around, sending him crashing into Red X, sending them both spiraling off to the side, crashing into an alleyway.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, rushing over to the crash site, forgetting the race and anything else.

"Mwahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "Who's next?" he said, beckoning the group further. Knuckles boosted forward, while Cyborg fired missiles at Eggman. Eggman deflected most of the missiles, and caught two of them. Smirking, he threw the two missiles in Knuckles and Cyborg's directions, exploding beneath them, sending them flying away.

"Take this! Chaos Spear!" Shadow said, launching the daggers of energy at Eggman. Eggman put up an energy shield, which deflected the blasts. He then raised the gun turret arm, firing blast after blast of electrical bolt, shocking Shadow, disrupting his path, and then shooting Tails with the same blasts unexpectedly, causing Tails to change course dangerously, too.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. Charging forward, he readied to attack Eggman.

"Not so fast, you blue nuisance!" Eggman said, shooting out his claw again, latching on to Amy, and pulling her in front of him. "You wouldn't want to hurt this precious little girl, would you?" he said, laughing.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. Growling, he slowed down, increasing the distance between him and Eggman.

"Good hedgehog." Eggman said, grinning. "Here! You can have her back!" he said, launching his claw arm again, thrusting Amy straight into Sonic, causing them both to go out of control and crash into an alleyway. Rouge and BeastBoy seemed to be all that was left.

"Crap! What's left to do?" BeastBoy said, clenching his fists.

"Beastie...don't lose hope!" Rouge said.

"Yeah, kid! Don't be giving up on us!" came a voice from behind. Turning, BeastBoy and Rouge saw the man they called the Boss racing forward. "He wants the technology of the airboard, doesn't he?" The Boss said. BeastBoy nodded. "Then we have to keep him from placing the top 3! All of us have to win! Come on!" The Boss said, zooming forward. BeastBoy and Rouge followed suit.

The Boss went to the left around Eggman, and Rouge went to the right. As Eggman prepared to blast away the Boss and grab Rouge, BeastBoy zoomed forward and smashed into Eggman, sending him to the side, and giving the three a chance to gain distance.

"Come on! We're almost there!" BeastBoy said, looking at the finish line not far from there, and boosting ahead of the others.

Eggman was catching up, however, and was charging a large blast of lightning at BeastBoy. "Not so fast, green boy!" he yelled, about to fire. Everyone looked back in shock, bracing themselves, when a blast of dark energy smashed the ground near Eggman, sending him away. Everyone looked up, to see one more airboard, gliding down to the street, bearing none other than Raven.

"Raven!" BeastBoy said.

"Don't talk, just race." Raven said curtly. Everyone nodded and raced forward, ready to finish the race.

As they got even closer to finishing...

"I won't be stopped!" came Eggman's yell, as he reappeared behind them, a large missile ready to be fired from his shoulder, which he launched at the group. As they tried to avoid, the missile found its way to BeastBoy's board, colliding with it, and blowing it up, sending BeastBoy airborne with nothing to stop his descent to the concrete.

"Beastie!" Rouge screamed.

"BeastBoy!" Raven exclaimed.

BeastBoy slowly fell towards the ground, and was an inch away from colliding with it, when the Boss grabbed him and hoisted him onto his board.

"Ugh...thanks." BeastBoy groaned.

"Don't mention it." the Boss said. "Now make sure you three finish the race, all right?" the Boss said. BeastBoy looked up in confusion.

"What do you...?" he began, but saw the Boss removes his feet from the locks that kept him attached to the board. "What are you...?" BeastBoy began again, as the Boss firmly placed BeastBoy's feet in said locks. Finally it clicked in BeastBoy's mind. "No! You can't be thinking of...?" he began.

"I am. Just finish, kid." the Boss said, before turning around to face Eggman, behind him, ready to attack again. Without another thought, the Boss leaped from the board he and BeastBoy were on. "Bastard!" he yelled, as he tackled Eggman straight down, scraping the armor across concrete, as Eggman struggled, causing them to both start bumping and smacking into the road.

"Dude!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Beastie! Don't lose sight! We have to finish!" Rouge said from up ahead. BeastBoy groaned, and hurtled himself further toward the finish line.

The group closed the distance on the finish line, and it was now simply a race to place first to third. BeastBoy had been slowed down by his events with the Boss, but Rouge had slowed down to be near him. However, Raven had no need to slow down, so she kept on going. As BeastBoy tried to catch up to her, she boosted herself further, leading the pack.

In the end, Raven finished a second before BeastBoy, and Rouge followed directly behind him. As the crowds gathered screamed their hearts out, Each racer stood on a three level podium, the highest section for 1st place in the center, 2nd on the right, and 3rd on the left. As the announcer presented Raven with a gold medal around her neck, she held it, gazing at it idly, then looked over at BeastBoy, now having a silver medal draped around his neck.

"What was that about me not being able to beat anyone?" Raven said smugly.

"Eh, it was luck." BeastBoy said, looking away, as a bronze medal was draped around Rouge's neck. "I hope everyone else is all right..." BeastBoy said.

No sooner had he said that, then the rest of the group appeared, looking bruised and scraped, but otherwise all right.

"Guys!" BeastBoy said.

"Looks like you stopped Eggman." Shadow said.

"Good job, Raven!" Cyborg said, flashing a thumbs up.

"Unfortunately, Red X got away." Robin said, frowning.

"Red X will turn up again, Robin. You can bet on it." Raven said.

"But apparently, Chang and Gizmo didn't get away." Sonic said, pointing in one direction, where a group of police officers were once again taking away Gizmo and Chang. One of the officers was speaking to the announcer of the events, who came over to the group to speak to them.

"I'm terribly sorry about the attacks, sirs and madames. It was supposed to be an innocent racing event, but it appears one of our registration managers was...less than trustworthy. I regret not being able to catch him once we found out." he said.

Just then, a scuffle was heard near one of the exits. Suddenly, a dark looking man was hurled through the opening, landing on the ground, looking a little beaten. Looking up and seeing the announcer, he jumped up to him.

"All right, take me in! Just keep that guy away from me!" he said, looking fearfully back at the exit. While no one else did, BeastBoy went to check out who he was talking about. Looking through the pathway, he saw a man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, his eyes closed. BeastBoy recognized the man, and the man opened his eyes, looked at BeastBoy, and smirked, turning around and leaving, but not before giving BeastBoy the same two fingered salute from before. Grinning BeastBoy went back into the main area, where the dirty appointer was being arrested, and looked at everyone.

"He's gone." BeastBoy said, still smiling as he shrugged. "Come on! Let's go home! I'm sure we all need to rest some! We've gotta be ready for whatever Eggman has next." he said, leading them all out the exit. "Plus, I'm sure Raven wants to brag for a couple hours." he said, looking at her.

Raven looked at him for a minute, then said. "No, just a half hour of you groveling on your knees will do." she said, smirking.

BeastBoy frowned.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, we've finished the arc of **Sonic Riders**! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said, I'm extremely sorry for the wait! I hope you can forgive me!

Don't forget to tell me what you think! R&R! See ya when the **Sonic Rush** arc starts!


	30. The Dimensional Breach

Everyone...I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait so long. All of you probably know that life has a way of keeping you from something, no matter how many times you think, 'Shoot, I need to get to it!' Well, that's what happened to me. I do hope that the beginning of the **_Sonic Rush_** arc makes up for it at least a little...Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 30: The Dimensional Breach.**

Throughout the city, it was a terrible night. A torrential rainstorm was hitting the city full force, with strong winds and more water than the city had ever seen in months. No one in their right mind would have been outside at the time, so naturally, there were people out here and there, rushing for shelter wherever it could be.

As the wind and rain roared, no one was conscious of what was taking place above the city's center. Sparks were crackling in midair, and something seemed to be distorting the air. As the moved, it looked like a small tear appeared, like a rip in a fabric. Unbeknownst to anyone, seven objects flew out of this, in random directions, stretching to the ends of the city. After this deposit, the rip shrank to nothingness, the sparks disappeared, and it appeared as if nothing had happened. The night went on, uneventfully...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sonic was relaxing on his back on the tower's roof, as usual, just enjoying the fresh air, which had suddenly came as soon as the rain did.

"Really crazy weather last night." He mused to himself. "Rain from out of nowhere, then it's as sunny as it's ever been." Standing up, he decided to enjoy the feeling of the warm wind, and raced off at high speeds, blazing over the water into the city. Making sure to avoid citizens out at this hour, Sonic ran up buildings whenever necessary. After a particularly close call when a person walking their dog suddenly ended up getting pulled in a complete opposite direction, Sonic raced up a really tall building and stopped at the roof. "Ahh, feel that breeze." he said, letting his fur get slightly ruffled from the wind. As he prepared to race off again, something caught his eye. Because of the sun being out, a glint of light was being reflected off of an object on the roof. Ever the curious one, Sonic went over to inspect. It was a large, squarely cut, red jewel. "Man, this looks a lot like a Chaos Emerald. Creepy..." Sonic said.

Suddenly, in front of him, a red circle appeared on the ground. Staring at it, Sonic noticed that it began to glow brighter, and lines began appearing inside it, like cracks forming, when suddenly, long tongues of flames shot up from the lines, startling Sonic so much that he recoiled, dropping the emerald, which rolled over to the flames. Sonic watched as a dark figure rose from the flames, and bent over, picking up the emerald.

"That makes two..." the figure said, but with the flames roaring so close, Sonic couldn't make out a definitive type of voice. Completely ignoring him, the figure leaped from the building, flames traveling behind it, onto the next building, then the next, until the figure was out of sight.

"What it the world was that?" Sonic said. "And what's the deal with that emerald? I should probably tell the guys..." he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Eggman sat before his computer consoles, scratching his chin in thought. "Hmm...What can I try this time to get that troublesome hedgehog out of my way, along with his friends?" he said. He closed his eyes, thinking, when he was interrupted.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I believe I can give a suggestion." came a voice from his right. Rotating his chair to view this uninvited guest, he was met with quite a shock.

"W-What the...?" Eggman said. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The visitor just smirked, placing his right hand on the other arm of his black and yellow suit. "I'm afraid I'll have to withhold that information right now. For all it's worth, though you can call me...Nega." he said.

"Nega, eh?" Eggman said, pulling at his mustache. "And what is it you've invaded here for?" he asked.

Nega pulled at his own, grayish white mustache. "Just a little someone named Blaze, and a little something called the Sol Emeralds."

"Blaze? Sol Emeralds?"

"I'm glad you asked, Eggman." Nega said, not even bothering to explain how he knew Eggman's name. "Allow me to explain..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cream was playing in the park with her Chao, Cheese, playing on the swings that were there. She particularly enjoyed jumping off when at a certain height, then flapping her ears and gently floating back down, with Cheese right next to her. Anybody watching at the time would usually applaud at this spectacle, and sometimes Cream would take a shy little bow. After the last one, she began to leave, to the mild disappointment of her fans. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." she said sweetly. "Come on, Cheese." she said.

"Chao!"

Since the park wasn't very far from the tower itself, Cream decided it would be fine to walk there. Cream had gotten into the habit of looking in shop windows as she passed by them, and this habit would lead to quite the incident. As she passed by a jewelry shop, she began turning her head back to look in front of her, when she realized too late that she was on a collision course with someone else looking around. The two collided right into each other, and both fell back down. Cream recovered first, quickly apologizing. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you okay?" she said.

The other person was getting up slowly, brushing off her clothes. Cream only now realized the person was a female cat, with lavender fur, and piercing yellow eyes. "It's okay..." she said curtly, not really paying much attention to the situation at hand. She was still glancing around for something.

"Did you lose something?" Cream asked.

"I..." the lady began. "It doesn't matter. It's my problem. You...run along, now." she said, seemingly uncomfortable with social conversation.

"So you are looking for something?" Cream said. "You should ask Sonic for help! He'd be able to find it in no time!" she said happily. "I can show you where he is."

"No..." the cat said uncomfortably. "No, you don't have to..."

"But I do!" Cream insisted. "I need to make up for bumping into you like that!" she said, grabbing the cat's hand and pulling her along.

"But...I..."

"Please don't worry about it. I'm helping!" Cream said. "I'm Cream, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm...Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" yelled a thief as he was thrown to the ground. The square cut dark blue jewel he had taken from a woman was now in the hands of another man, who had apparently felt that justic needed to be served. The man was now tossing the jewel into the air, and catching it.

"Mind if I take this back?" he said. "Or do you want to fight for it again? Round 7, I believe?" he said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Ah, screw it!" the thief yelled. "It's probably fake anyway!" he said, retreating to wherever it would be he went.

The man went back to the robbed woman, not very far away. "I believe this belongs to you, miss." he said. The woman eyed the jewel warily.

"Keep it." she said. "I just found it lying on the ground, anyway. If it's going to cause me this much trouble, I don't want it." she said, walking away.

The man looked down at the jewel, watching it glint in the sun. "Hmm...I bet this jewel's a lot more important than just something lying on the ground." he said. "And I get the feeling that it'll probably involve the green kid and his buds, and all those animals...and that kooky old man, as well. Better hold on to this." he said, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with his lighter. "Yup, better hold on real tight, too..." he said, walking away.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There we go! I know, rather short, uneventful beginning to an arc, but I've never played the game before, and I'm just making it up as I go. Hopefully it'll be able to pick up as it goes along. Stick around!

Please, those who still remember this fic, give me some good, life restoring reviews! Later!


	31. A Game Of Cat And Emerald

Hey, everbody! I'm sorry it's taken a while, but I have a lot of stories running right now. Don't worry, though, one is about to finish. Although, I did just start another...oh, well, things will turn out okay! I hope...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 31: A Game Of Cat And Emerald.**

"I see. So you've come from, as you say, 'another time and place?'" Knuckles said to the new arrival, who called herself Blaze. The cat nodded solemnly. "You'd think that would sound weird, but after all we've been through before..." Knuckles said, smirking slightly.

"And you're here after the 'Sol Emeralds,' which are your version of the Chaos Emeralds?" Robin asked. Again, Blaze nodded. "I see...does anyone else know about this? Were you alone traveling here?" he asked.

At this, Blaze looked solemnly down. She shook her head a little, then looked back up. "No. Someone came here before me, and that is why I must hurry." she said. "Eggman Nega must never be allowed to get his disgusting hands on the Sol Emeralds!" she said with conviction in her voice.

"Eggman Nega?" Raven said quizzicaly.

"I'm gonna throw this out at random, but I'd say it's her version of Eggman." Rouge said, pointing out the obvious.

"If that's the case, I agree. We can't let him get a hold of the Sol Emeralds, just like we can't let our Eggman get a hold of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"Sounds like this search would be good for Sonic." Cyborg said. Everyone nodded.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"He's a big hero around here. He's a great guy!" Cream said happily. "Wait until you meet him!"

"Meet him...Sonic..." Blaze said.

"I hope that this Nega person hasn't met our Eggman." Shadow said ominously.

"Seriously." BeastBoy said. "Something really bad could happen if they were to strike a deal..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So, Eggman, is it a deal?" Nega asked, stroking his grayish mustache. "You must admit, it fulfills both our needs." he said.

"Hmph. You make a compelling argument, I must say, Nega." Eggman said, cupping his chin in his hand in thought. "However, your lack of information to give me concerns me. You're hiding something, aren't you?" Eggman said suspiciously.

"Heh. You're really as sharp as I've heard." Nega said. "Indeed, I am hiding something."

"Hmph."

"But, what I'm hiding is merely my origins, and they are not important. Everything I've told you is all that is important. I would imagine you would be bored with my life story, anyway."

"You're right, I would. Fine, then, it's a deal." Eggman said finally. "So, we need to collect the Sol Emeralds, and my Chaos Emeralds, of course."

"Sounds like a plan." Nega said, chuckling to himself. "Shall you send your robots? I didn't bring any with me, I'm afraid."

"Hmph. Just give me any data on the energy signature of the Sol Emeralds, and my robots will find them within minutes." Eggman said.

"Really? Quite the confident statement."

"I have the abilities to back up the claim."

"I'm sure you do. Well then, I'll give you the data..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Blaze stood on the roof of the Titans Tower, looking out at the city, thinking to herself. _'Somewhere in the radius of this city are the Sol Emeralds. I must find them. Eggman Nega must not be allowed to get them, and I'm sure he is already well on his way to finding them...'_

Without another thought, she leapt from the tower, flames trailing behind her as she headed for the city for another round of searching. Cream entered the roof area just as she leapt off.

"Blaze, I wanted to see..." she began happily, but stopped when she saw that no one was there. "Blaze? Where did you go?" she asked.

Blaze was in the city, leaping from building to building, searching for any sight of the Sol Emeralds she searched for. As she leapt from one building, she caught something from the corner of her eye. A reflection in a window, a purple jewel...

Leaping down from her spot, she stood in front of the display case. It was a purple jewel of powerful energy, she could sense that, but it wasn't the square cut jewel she was searching for. It was diamon cut, and seemed familiar somehow. It was probably because of the energy it emitted was so similar to the Sol Emeralds. Blaze found herself moving almost subconsciously, using her power of fire to melt the glass in front of her, taking the emerald from its case.

However, as she gripped the emerald in her hand, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey! I don't think that Emerald belongs to you!" said the voice. Blaze turned to see some kind of blue hedgehog glaring at her. He looked a lot like Shadow. "So why don't you put it back where it belongs?" the hedgehog said.

"Hmph. This emerald will obviously play a part in my quest for the Sol Emeralds. I won't just 'put it back.'" she said.

"If that's how you feel about it, then I guess I have no choice but to make you put it back!" the hedgehog said, suddenly zooming towards Blaze at high speeds, getting ready to crash into her. Blaze formed a flaming shield around her that bounced the hedgehog backwards, and she assumed a battle stance as the hedgehog landed firmly on his feet.

"If that's the way you wish it, I will not hold back!" Blaze said, as the two stared each other down...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Thank you for coming with me, Mr. Knuckles." Cream said as the two walked through the city.

"It's no trouble, Cream. I'm worried about Blaze, too."

"Really?"

"Well...more worried about the kind of trouble she'd cause..."

"Oh, Mr. Knuckles..." Cream said. "But I guess you're right. Being in an unfamiliar dimension must be really strange..."

"I'd bet." Knuckles said with a chuckle.

"Oh! I wonder where Mr. Sonic is?" Cream said.

"Who knows?" Knuckles said without concern. "I just hope he hasn't gone and done something stupid to get himself in trouble..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hehehehe! Look at what we got, Viperbite!" a gang member said, referring to the leader of the gang. They held a gray diamond cut emerald in their hands, showing it to the leader, who took it without a smile.

"Hmm..." Viperbite said, examining the emerald. "Not bad, Wolfcut." he said simply, referring to the one that handed him the emerald. "It looks like it's worth something good..." he said.

"Probably." came a voice from the shadows. "But I'd really appreciate it if you gave it to me." said the person, stepping partly out of the shadows.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" one of the gang members demanded.

"Yeah, what makes you think you got the guts to come into our territory?" another said.

The figure merely took a puff from his cigarette, and blew out some smoke. "You guys ever here the street name, 'The Boss?'" he asked.

"What, the guy they say never lost a match?" one member said.

"The guy who's so good, he doesn't even bother with having people work under him?" another said.

"The guy who can be identified by a certain scar on his arm?" yet another said.

The figure lowered his sleeve on his left arm, showing off a scar there. "Yeah. That guy." he said. All the gang members began to panic, even Viperbite, the leader.

"I-It's him!" one said.

"I'm getting outta here!" another said, running away.

"Viperbite, ya better give it to him!" said another.

"Damn! Here's your stupid emerald. I didn't care about it anyway." Viperbite said, tossing the emerald to The Boss, who caught it easily in one hand.

"Good kid. Now run along for now. You can have your alley back in a little while." The Boss said, and the gang members left, almost sulking away. The Boss examined his new gray diamond cut emerald. "I bet this little bugger has something to do with the square cut jewel I found a little while back. Like I said, things are gonna get interesting..." he said, walking out of the alley, pocketing the emerald.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whoa! Took a long time again! I really got get with it when it comes to this story! This is my most reviewed story on the site, and I hardly update it at all! I'm terribly sorry to all those who have missed this story, and I don't blame those who have forgotten.

Stay tuned, however. Like The Boss said, things will get more interesting. Looks like Sonic and Blaze are in battle mode. And Nega and Eggman are on the search for the Emeralds as well. What could become of this?

Keep with the story to find out! R&R! See ya, hopefully sooner than last time!


	32. Heroes From Two Dimensions

Um...Hi, everyone. All I can say is...sorry for the wait. Let's get on with the story, okay?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 32: Heroes From Two Dimensions.**

"Well, well..." Nega said, eyeing the two robots, holding a total of three emeralds among them. The red and green Chaos Emeralds, and the light blue Sol Emerald. "It seems your robot really are quite capable of locating the emeralds. Although only one is part of the set I am searching for..."

"It can't be helped. They're used to typically searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Your Sol Emeralds are a new topic to them." Eggman said.

"Still, I am most grateful for the collecting." Nega said, taking the light blue Sol Emerald from its respective robot. "But, you know..." he began, gazing at the emerald in his hand. "...I am certain we are not alone in the search for the emeralds. Efficient thought these robots may be, they lack subtlety, and I am sure they haven't gone unnoticed."

"You're talking about that meddling hedgehog and his friends, aren't you?" Eggman said. "Of course they're going to be involved after a while. That's why I already prepared myself. Even as I speak, my builder robots are constructing a powerful mecha that will allow us to take any emeralds they have by force, as well as take them out once and for all!" he said, laughing maniacally.

"Us? I take it you are including me in that statement?" Nega asked mildly.

"But of course. You didn't honestly think I would help you collect these emeralds without a price tag attached, did you?" Eggman demanded.

"No...I must say, you wouldn't seem the type to do something like that for free." Nega said.

"Of course not. As such, you are going to help commandeer the mecha, and assist me in eliminating that meddlesome hedgehog for good!"

"That is, of course, provided Blaze has not already defeated him or some other event." Nega said.

"Blaze? The cat heroine from your origins? Don't be ridiculous. They're both heroes. What are the chances that the two would meet and fight against each other?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sonic raced up the side of a building, propelling himself a good distance, before leaping of, backflipping in the air, and spinning rapidly, hurtling himself towards the cat he was facing. As he zoomed towards her, she held her hands out, and a wall of fire appeared, causing Sonic to connect with that instead. Sonic's body grinded against the fire wall for several seconds, the flames funneling around him, but his force wasn't enough at this point, and he leapt back, landing smoothly on his feet.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Sonic said.

"Then we shall see how you feel about this!" Blaze yelled, sending fire energy into her feet, as well as around her entire body. As she allowed the energy to flow, the power in her feet built up her strength. She then jetted forward, the fire increasing her speed greatly, as she ran at the hedgehog that was trying to stop her. As she ran, she covered her body in flames, turning her attack into a flaming tackle. The burst of fire around her startled Sonic, and he fell prey to the flaming figure before him crashing into him at full force, as the running continued, until Sonic was slammed into the side of a building, even getting pushed so hard as to create a dent in the wall. As soon as he connected, Blaze leapt back, dispelling the fire around her as she landed back on the ground, and Sonic removed himself from the wall.

"Are you done defying me now?" Blaze asked.

"Not unless you're done trying to take the emerald." Sonic said. "If not, then I can play rough, too!" he yelled, zooming forward, catching Blaze off guard as he grabbed her as he ran past, and began running up a building once again. This time, he traveled the complete distance, running so fast that he shot upwards even once he had run out of building to move on. While airborne, he twisted around, throwing Blaze towards the ground, then spin dashing after her.

As Blaze hurtled towards the ground, she knew that she would be at a great disadvantage if she allowed herself to actually hit the ground at this speed. Thinking quickly, the flipped herself around, so that she was facing a direction where she could see Sonic hurtling towards her. Imitating her previous technique, she used her fire powers to cause two pillars of fire to erupt from the bottom of her feet, acting as jets to launch herself towards Sonic, covering herself in flames once again as she rushed towards Sonic, who was still traveling towards her.

The two collided with such force that a shockwave appeared to go through the area. The two stopped in midair as both forces struggled against one another, until the output was too much for both. Both Sonic and Blaze were repelled back as if hit by steel walls, both of them getting themselves imbedded in the sides of buildings. Blaze struggled against her entrapment in the wall, while Sonic was able to spin himself free, landing on the ground nearby. Blaze would still not give in, however, as she freed her arms, the only part free so far, and held them out in front of her, gather heat energy in front of them, making a bright orange ball of energy begin growing.

"If you're going to fight with mystic powers, then so will I!" Sonic said. After this statement, he cupped his hands to the side, and focused the Chaos energy he hadn't utilized in a while. His hands began glowing a little, as what appeared to be a funnel of blue wind appeared in between his hands, growing steadily. Meanwhile, Blaze was still charging as well, the orb in front of her growing at a steady rate. The only question is which of these attacks would nullify the other.

"I must not be defeated!" Blaze yelled, preparing to fire her orb.

"Think what you want! But I can't let anyone break the law here!" Sonic yelled, preparing to fire as well.

Just as the two were about to fire their terribly powerful attacks...

"What the hell are you doing, Sonic?" came Knuckles voice, a split second before his fist sent Sonic into the air, forcing his funnel of wind to fire into the air.

"Miss Blaze, wait!" Cream yelled, standing in front of Blaze's firing path, her arms held out.

"Cream?" Blaze said, shocked, releasing her energy into the air as well. The two blasts of mystic energies collided on their misfired paths, causing a huge explosive mix of blue and orange in the air. It seemed the force of the firing allowed Blaze to finally be free, as she pulled herself from the wall, landing in front of Cream. "What are you doing? I cannot let this hedgehog stop me from my mission." she said.

"But Miss Blaze, that's Sonic!" Cream said.

"What?" Blaze said in disbelief, looking over at the hedgehog, still shaking off Knuckles' punch. "S-Sonic?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, BeastBoy and Rouge were taking a walk with each other, Rouge holding the yellow Chaos Emerald. "What are the odds of finding one just lying inside a river?" Rouge asked.

"I just hope we get all the emeralds they need before Eggman does." BeastBoy said idly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Beastie." Rouge said. "This is Sonic we're talking about."

"Yeah, but fourteen emeralds altogether? That's a lot harder than just seven. And those were hard enough." BeastBoy persisted.

"You worry too much. Just relax." Rouge said, linking arms with BeastBoy.

"...Okay." BeastBoy said simply.

"I mean, it's not like that Blaze girl would have done something, and end up picking a fight with Sonic, right?

"Yeah...I mean what are the odds of that happening?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's the next chapter. Again, I apologize for the long wait. Still, I tried to make the battle really good to make up for it. Anyway, for those who are lost, like I am, actually, we're going to have a list of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and who posesses them. Let's see...

Blaze is in posession of the purple Chaos Emerald, as well as the green and red Sol Emeralds. The Boss has a hold of the gray Chaos Emerald, and the dark blue Sol Emerald. Meanwhile, Eggman and Nega have obtained the red and green Chaos Emeralds, and the light blue Sol Emerald. Finally, BeastBoy and Rouge got the yellow Chaos Emerald. So, that leaves...the light blue and dark blue Chaos Emeralds, and the yellow, gray, and purple Sol Emeralds to make an appearance.

Anyway, sorry for the wait, and please R&R! See you soon...hopefully.


	33. Fourteen Emeralds, Three Sides, One Stru

Hello, everybody! Let's get a move on, because we need to see what happens in the struggle for the Chaos and Sol Emeralds! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog. This formality's getting a little boring, isn't it?

**Chapter 33: Fourteen Emeralds...Three Sides...One Struggle!**

"Please forgive me." Blaze said, bowing her head slightly, while talking to Sonic. "All this time they have told me the stories of your skill and righteousness, and yet here I was, battling you over such petty reasons..." she said, somehow managing to apologize and reprimand herself in one sentence.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sonic said nonchalantly. "After all, I know the story now. You were just doing what you had to. Although, I would suggest a more subtle way of coming across your goals, you know?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry." Blaze said, blushing slightly at her foolishness, while gazing at the purple Chaos Emerald she had taken forcibly. "But this is not one of the Sol Emeralds I am searching for..." she trailed off.

"That's because it's a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles chimed in.

"They're our version." Cream said.

"A Chaos Emerald..." Blaze said, studying the emerald intently. "They're so similar to the Sol Emeralds..."

"Dimensionally speaking, they are essentially equals, in terms of power." Knuckles said sagely.

"Yeah, don't feel bad about getting your emeralds mixed up." Sonic said. "Besides, if Eggman's involved, it's better if we have some Chaos Emeralds, rather than leaving them sitting around for him to grab them."

"I suppose you're right..." Blaze said.

"'I suppose?' Don't be so stiff." Sonic said.

"F-Forgive me." Blaze apologized.

"In any case, we'd better get looking for the other Emeralds. Because I'm willing to bet that Eggman's got his greedy mitts on some, too. He always does." Knuckles said gruffly.

"How about it, Blaze? You want to work together?" Sonic said, offering his hand.

Blaze was silent for a short while, then cracked a small smile. "Yes. I would appreciate that." she said, taking Sonic's hand and shaking it.

_**--**_

"It would seem they are on to us." Nega said, talking to an aggravated Eggman. "Perhaps this would be a time to...'step it up,' as they say."

"Just be quiet!" Eggman demanded. "It doesn't matter if they've learned about our plans or not. Their efforts will be futile."

"I take it that means you have yet another plan." Nega observed.

"Of course I do! I don't call myself a genius for nothing, you know." Eggman declared. "As a matter of fact, my robots have already discovered even more Emeralds, and have reported to me about who is in possession of the remaining Emeralds. Today, we take the fight to them!"

"A marvelous plan as always, sir." Nega said indifferently. _'Whether it will work or not is the question...'_

At that moment, a pair of sliding metal doors hissed open, revealing another set of robots coming force. It was obvious what their cargo was from the shining gems in their hands.

"Excellent..." Eggman mused. "With these, and our mecha finally completed, this time I'll crush that meddling hedgehog, that cumbersome cat, and all others who dare oppose me!" he declared, laughing fiendiously, while Nega watched on in silence, gazing at the two blue Chaos Emeralds, and the yellow, gray, and purple Sol Emeralds. Everything was coming to fruition, and the final act was nearing...

_**--**_

"It's a sure bet that Eggman and this Nega person will be after those." Robin said, eyeing the Chaos Emerald BeastBoy was clutching. "The only question is when."

"Knowing the ol' Egghead, not long, huh?" Cyborg chimed in.

"Do you think we will be prepared for the imminent assault?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He's probably thought up something new this time, so there's no telling. We'll just have to cross that bridge..."

"...When he starts burning it!" Rouge cried out, coming in from outside. "He's already on the warpath in the city!"\

"Titans, go!" Robin cried without hesitation. Everyone dashed out the doors, wondering what they would have to deal with now.

_**--**_

As it would turn out, the thing they would have to deal with was a behemoth of a battling robot. It's basic design was similar to that of the Eggwalker Eggman used back during the adventure when Shadow was first uncovered, and which culminated in a battle against the Biohazard, attached to the ARK. Standing upon to massive legs, the central area was shaped as an egg on its side, the top half clear so as to allow its dual pilots to view their carnage. Attached to either side were thick arms, one with a snaking, stretching claw for ripping and grabbing debris. The other arm ended in a large hole, quite clearly a cannon of extraordinary power. To add to distruction, a spike tipped tail lashed out periodically from the rear of the robot, and a pair of jet engines on the back revealed that this monstrosity was capable of flight, to be sure.

Not that this wasn't something that some citizens weren't already privy to. By the time the Titans and Rouge had arrived at the robot's place, Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze were facing the behemoth themselves. Cream was apparently hiding somewhere with Cheese.

"Guh..." Knuckles groaned, holding his side. "What a creation! This is his toughest yet!"

"It's because he's not alone." Blaze said solemnly. "Eggman Nega is there, too."

"Eggman Nega, huh?" Sonic said. "One Eggman was bad enough."

From the giant robot's form echoed a familiar maniacal laugh. "How do you like it, Sonic?" Eggman said. "My Egg Colossus is my strongest creation yet. Not to mention my first dual project. Why don't you take the mic, my friend?"

Another voice, similar, yet calmer and more formal, issued forth, making Blaze ball her hands into fists. "Salutations, everyone. I'm sure Blaze has told you all about me, but to be sure, why don't I introduce myself? You can call me...Eggman Nega. The Eggman from the Sol dimension." he declared.

"Eggman Nega! I won't let you destroy this world with the Sol Emeralds!" Blaze yelled at the Egg Colossus.

"Hmm...admirable, but I am afraid you will likely have no choice." Nega commented.

"Is that so?" Knuckles demanded.

"Yes, actually. Barring the massive collection of Emeralds we have gathered. And our collection continues to grow, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Blaze demanded.

Nega was silent, but the Egg Colossus began moving, its claw hand writing as it showed...a collection of Emeralds that were not previously in their grasp.

"The Emeralds!" Sonic said.

"It was mildly clever of you to try and hide them with the child, but did you think I wouldn't anticipate that?" Nega chided.

"Cream? What have you done with her?!" Blaze cried out.

"Physically, nothing deadly." Nega said, and the spiked tail of the robot lifted up, showing Cream held on to one of the spikes via her clothes, struggling to escape. "But, as we have taken her items, she has served her uses." Nega said, and the Egg Colossus's tail gave a quick flick, sending Cream flying, as she screamed as she hurtled to the ground.

"Cream!" shouted Sonic.

Cream was quickly approaching a messy disaster, which it seemed none of the group were able to get to her in time, when a bright flash of light appeared upon her, and she found herself being held tightly, as Shadow landed to the ground, having used Chaos Control to arrive.

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Shadow placed her down gently, and gestured for her to escape. Nodding, she quickly headed off to a much more safe spot, Cheese appearing by her side a few seconds later.

"Shadow the Hedgehog...and unforseen complication, but one that can't be taken care of." Nega observed.

"I didn't come here alone." Shadow said simply.

"What?" came Eggman's voice, when a smattering of missiles slammed into the top of the Egg Colossus, causing it to stumble around. From above descended a mechanical hedgehog with jets firing from the bottom of its feet...Silver Sonic.

"Attack successful, Master." Silver Sonic said.

"You...!" Eggman said, before another shot from behind unbalanced the Egg Colossus. Robin had fired one of his exploding disks at them.

"Don't forget about us." Robin said, extending his staff into a battle ready weapon.

"Hmph." Nega said. "You are foolish. You present us yet another Emerald to add to our collection." he stated. With surprising agility, the claw of the robot darted forward, wrenching the Chaos Emerald from BeastBoy's grip, no matter how he struggled. The cockpit opened briefly, so as to toss the collection of Emeralds inside, then closed again, and the Egg Colossus prepared itself. "Now, only two Emeralds elude us. But...the radar tells me that they are not far." Nega's voice became sharper with the next statement. "In fact...it appears they're right...there!" he declared, the claw lashing out at an apartment building, smashing the wall down, and grabbing inside one particular apartment. Pulling back, there were no Emeralds in the robot's grip, but rather, a single man on the robot's arm.

"The Boss?!" BeastBoy cried out.

"Geez Louise, talk about a wake up call!" The Boss said, holding tightly to the two gems that the robot was after. Tucking them away, The Boss ran up the Egg Colossus's arm, up to the cockpit, and almost comedically knocked up the glass cover. "How about I return the favor?" he said, before reeling back and smashing his fist through the glass, showering shards inside the cockpit, before roughly yanking Eggman out of the cockpit. "You probably won't be as good without one of the pilots, huh?"

"Nega, what are you waiting for?!" Eggman demanded. "Do something!"

There was initially only silence from Nega's side of this debate, but then the Egg Colossus began moving yet again. This time, though, the monster's tail and its arm worked together. The spiked tail lashed out, causing The Boss to be forcibly separated from the Emeralds he held on to, and the claw, after grabbing those Emeralds, swatted both of them off. They both would have been in quite some trouble, had Sonic and Blaze not taken the initiative to catch them, although Sonic was quick to drop Eggman and let him scurry away.

"So, Nega, you finally show your true side." Blaze said.

"Yes, well, I have always been one to only keep people around as long as they are needed. But the matter at hand is not my lovable personality quirks, it's the fact that all fourteen Emeralds now reside with me. Soon, both dimensions will fall before my might!"

"What are you going on about now?" Shadow said.

"It's quite simple. The Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, creations of two separated dimensions, serving the same purpose throughout, have very unique energy signatures. Signatures like these are supposed to exist in only one area in a single dimension. With the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds containing the same signature, the results of prolonged contact with each other could be...rather disasterous, shall we say. And with both sets at my disposal, I can hold both worlds underneath my hand, ready to strike them down at a moment's notice." Nega explained.

"And you think we're just going to let you do that?" Robin declared.

"I am afraid that, yet again, you have no choice. For you see, I am about to harness the energy of the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds combined." Nega declared, the Egg Colossus's jets firing up and lifting it into the air. "And very few are compatible with this kind of energy absorption. Once I have harnessed this energy, I will truly be the overlord of both worlds!" As Nega stated that, the fourteen Emeralds burst from the cockpit and began circling around the Egg Colossus. As their speed increased, so did the apparent energy output from the robot, as it began to glow with a devastating black aura. With a final burst of energy, the Egg Colossus floated menacingly above the city, and the fourteen Emeralds plummeted to the ground.

"Great. Someone with seven Emeralds' power was bad enough, but fourteen?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Calm down, Cyborg. Sonic and Blaze have dealt with this kind of thing before. Maybe they can do it, too." Robin said.

"Well, we can try." Sonic said, positioning himself near the pile of Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic...are you sure we should even try this?" Blaze asked.

"You heard the guy. This is pretty much the only way. Besides, the guy says he's the overlord. We've stopped people using that title before. Ten to one says that he just used the negative energy like Chaos did so long ago. Let's see if we can tap into the positive energy!" Sonic said.

"Sonic...Okay." Blaze said, making up her mind.

"Time to watch the heroes at work." Shadow said, mild sarcasm in his voice.

Positioned in the middle of a circle of their specific Emeralds, Sonic and Blaze began focusing on trying to use the energy from their Emeralds once again. The Emeralds floated off the ground, slowing circling around the two. A light golden aura began to glow upon Blaze and Sonic as the Emeralds picked up speed. With an almighty shout, Sonic burst with power, turning into his multicolored Hyper Sonic form. Another shout, and Blaze's fur brightened, bringing her into her own Hyper form, as the Emeralds continued to spin around them. Suddenly, golden bolts of energy lashed out from the Emeralds, smashing into Shadow, Knuckles, BeastBoy, and even The Boss, eliciting a huge flash of light, which, once dissipated, revealed Shadow and Knuckles in their own Hyper forms, BeastBoy flashing a rainbow of colors, and The Boss sporting a red aura around him.

"What?" Shadow said.

"Why'd this happen?" Knuckles questioned.

"Even to me?" BeastBoy said, looking at his hands.

"What the hell do I have to do with all this?" The Boss exclaimed.

"There's no time for questions!" Blaze exclaimed.

"She's right. Kick butt first, ask questions later!" Sonic said. Everyone nodded and flew upwards, although The Boss had a hard time controlling his flight path and startup.

Once level with the Egg Colossus, the group of six stared down the robot.

"Well, it seems that some of you were chosen after all. Quite a surprise. But this will be quite enjoyable, too, as well. An exercise in getting rid of whoever might oppose me." Nega said.

"You can try." Sonic said, smiling.

"Let us begin, then!" Nega declared, readying the Egg Colossus.

The first shot was fired by Nega, lashing the robot's tail forward, attempting to slash the group, who spread out quickly. Sonic, taking the upper path, attempting to dash himself right at the robot, but was repelled by a shield of energy that appeared once Sonic had gotten close. For his troubles, Sonic the force of a missile fired from the robot's underside, which crashed into him and sent him flying. As this happened, Knuckles dashed forward, followed closely by BeastBoy who both tried to crash into the robot as well, but that same shield came up, sending them back, only to be hit by the laser fired from the robot's hand. The Boss, keeping his distance, seemed to be harnessing energy, and pulled his fist back, before thrusting it forward, turning it into a giant fist made of energy, but the the robot countered with another laser, which caused the two attacks to be neutralized. While the robot shot that laser, however, Shadow had decided to attack from below, and found that the shield didn't arise, allowing him to collide with the robot momentarily, before its tail lashed at him, forcing him to retreat. Of course, this new revelation allowed for a new course of action for the group. Everyone began flying in their own formation, determined to elicit an attack from Nega. Nega, apparently unaware of this plan, fell for the bait easily. As The Boss flew above him, his claw hand lashed to attack, but was quickly knocked off course by a dual tackle from Knuckles and Blaze. In retaliation, he began charging another laser shot at them, only to have Sonic crash into it from one side, then Shadow knocking it back. Aggravated, Nega forced the Egg Colossus's tail to thrash about wildly, making it hard to find an opening. BeastBoy, however, had found himself an idea. Transforming himself into a great burning phoenix, BeastBoy charged forward into the maelstrom, colliding directly with the tail with enough force to completely sever it. With one of his appendage weapons gone, Nega let out an aggravated grunt.

"You are more persistent than I expected. It seems I have no choice. I no longer need this world. Ruling over my own dimension is adequate. As such...I shall dispose of this dimension!" he exclaimed, flying backwards, his aura seemingly transferring directly into the barrel of his cannon, his claw hand focused at the opening.

The group of heroes regrouped, wondering what to do next. Gazing at each other, they uniformly decided on the best course of action: fighting strength with strength. They all began focusing their own energy into themselves, preparing for their strongest attacks to date.

From the barrel of the Egg Colossus's cannon, a huge ball of dark energy was moving forth. Taking it in his clawed hand, Nega laughed as he held it high. "Say your final goodbyes to your existence, 'heroes!'" he shouted, before hurling the orb at the group of heroes, the rushing form of the attack like watching a dark moon descend on oneself.

"Say goodbye, yourself!" The Boss shouted, pulling his fist back. "Chaos Fist!!" he yelled, launching a much larger version of his previous energy fist attack. Upon contact with the orb, the attack did nothing visibly. It merely looked as if it was attached to ther orb, although it was attempting to push it away.

"We'll never lose to you!" Knuckles exclaimed, clamping his fists together. "Chaos Thunderbolt!" As he shouted the attacks name, a giant bolt of green lightning erupted from his hand, joining the Chaos Fist in attempting to stop the dark orb. Now the orb's speed was reduced.

"We'll never give up!" BeastBoy yelled, rising up into the form of an even greater phoenix, which even then spoke in a thunderous voice. "Chaos Phoenix!" The bird of pure light rushed to the orb, colliding with it and actually ceasing its movement.

"And do you know why, Nega?" Blaze demanded, before holding her hands above her head. "Chaos Typhoon!" she shouted, sending a funnel of energy smashing into the orb, actually forcing it the other way.

"H-How can this be?!" Nega demanded, perhaps immobilized from sheer shock at his attack failing.

"It's because..." Sonic and Shadow began, speaking together. "...We're heroes!! Chaos...Control!!" they both shouted together, sending another of their famous combination attacks towards the orb, which, after crashing into it, sent it moving at such a speed, that the Egg Colossus couldn't avoid, sending it flying backwards, until something happened. While the attack smashed into the Egg Colossus, the area behind it was sparking too much. Behind the Egg Colossus, a crack in the sky appeared, which shattered when the robot met it, sending it and the gigantic attack vanishing into the hole.

"What is that supposed to be?" Shadow asked.

"That's...a dimensional doorway. It's my way home." Blaze said.

"Well, then I guess you need to get going." Knuckles said.

"Talk about sudden departures." The Boss chided in.

"We'll miss you, Blaze." BeastBoy said.

"I...I..." Blaze said, apparently struggling to find what she wanted to say.

Sonic patter her on the shoulder. "Hey, if you don't want to say goodbye, you don't have to. I'm willing to bet that we'll meet again someday. Maybe someday soon. If you don't like 'Goodbye,' try 'See you again.'"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Sonic." Blaze said, smiling. Smiling back, Sonic pulled Blaze into an almost uncharacteristic hug, which Blaze awkwardly returned.

"Aww. Someone get a camera." Knuckles said.

"You kidding? Amy'd kill Sonic." BeastBoy said.

"That's probably the point." Shadow observed, smirking.

After the hug had ended, the hole between dimensions began to shrink. Sonic gestured for Blaze to go, and she nodded. As she reached the opening, she turned back to the group, and said, "See you again." Promptly thereafter, she vanished into the hole. A second later, suprising everyone, the Sol Emeralds followed her through en masse, all seven slipping through before the hole closed.

"See you again, Blaze." Sonic said.

_**--**_

After returning to the ground, the group's energy left them, returning them to normal. The Boss promptly collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"What a rush." he said idly, catching his breath.

"So, does this mean Miss Blaze is...?" Cream began.

"She's gone back home, huh?" Robin observed.

Sonic nodded. "Uh-huh. But I don't think we've seen the last of her."

"What makes you so sure?" Raven asked.

Sonic just shrugged. "Just a feeling. Say, where's Egghead?"

"While we were all staring at Mr. Alter-Eggo up there, he snaked off." Cyborg said.

"He'll rear his evil head soon enough." Knuckles said, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"And when he does, we'll be there." BeastBoy said.

"Exactly." Robin said. "Because with the Teen Titans on the job, combined with their allies, Sonic the Hedgehog and company, nothing will stop them!" he said heroically. At that, the Titans began heading home, save for BeastBoy.

"Sheesh, that's sounded like a cheezy end to some drawn-out story." he said, scratching his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, hon." Rouge said. "Instead, how about something else to think about?"

"Really? Like what?" BeastBoy asked.

"...Like...children, maybe?"

BeastBoy, suddenly nervous at what he assumed Rouge was insinuating, called out to the Titans. "Hey, guys, wait up!" he said, running quickly away from Rouge, who smirked mischiviously.

"He's so cute when he runs!" she said, jumping into the air and gliding after him.

Shadow sighed in exasperation, Sonic smirked, Knuckles crossed his arms and closed his eyes, The Boss scratched his head in mock embarassment, and Cream and Cheese just looked confused.

"I guess we should be going, too." Knuckles said, heading off, while Shadow teleported away and Cream followed Knuckles, while Sonic dashed away.

The Boss, sitting on the sidewalk, looked at the trashed building that was his apartment.

"Where am I going to live now?" he said, scratching his head.

_**--**_

That night, on top of one of the many taller building on the outskirts of the city, a lone figure viewed the city's form with dark, tense anticipation. Musing to themself, the figure spoke a single statement before vanishing from the spot.

"So this is where it is...The Iblis Trigger..."

**THE END?**

_**--**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

That's right. For now, the story has come to a hopefully glorious end. I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. You can chalk it up to writer's boulder, life in general, and the presence of other stories to this story's delay. I know the ending seems abrupt, but perhaps I'll make a continuation that deals with this new development. But, if not, I tried to make this chapter well worth the wait, by including some hopefully exciting action and dramatics. If not, I apologize, since it has been a while since I worked on this story.

For those who have stuck with this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for making this such a well-reviewed story!

Until we meet again! Don't forget to R&R! Thank you all once again!


End file.
